The Book of Untold Stories: A Tale of Gajevy One-shots
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: A collection of one and two shots that are told of our favorite couple. RATED K-M UPDATE: Black Friday
1. The Dentist part 1

Author's note: Ok, I did a lot of thinking and decided to make a little "Book" of my future One-shots. This series is going to be between rating K-M and their all Gajevy stories (some will be little stories on the sidelines of Gajeel or Levy and whatnot and sometimes it will be a two-shot.) So, this is a two-shot I've been saving for when I go to the dentist. I have an appointment tomorrow so I figured post this chapter tonight and post the second half after my visit. So, here we go! **I Don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **The Book of Untold Stories: A Tale of Gajevy One-shots**

 **The Dentist**

 **Rated T**

 _When eating lunch, Gajeel accidently cracks his tooth resolving in a much needed visit to the dentist. But he's refusing! How will Levy get this stubbon Dragon Slayer to get there?!_

 **Chapter 1: A Nasty Toothache**

Today wasn't your average day at Fairy Tail... Well, it was actually; Natsu and Gray were fighting, Mira was serving drinks, Happy and Carla were talking, Juvia was trying to get Gray's attention, yeah, today was normal. Levy was sitting and reading a book while drinking her lemonade. Jet and Droy of course were arguing who loves her more, but today, Levy didn't care; today, Gajeel Redfox, The Iron DragonSlayer (and man she's had a crush on for as long as she can remember) was returning from his mission with Lily today.

"Enjoying your day Levy-chan?" a voice asked, which Levy knew belonged to Lucy.

"Hi Lu-chan." Levy smiled "Yeah I am."

"You waiting for that special someone aren't you? Ohh I wonder who could it be?" Levy blushed at that comment.

"Lu-chan! Stop it!"

"Oh! I can already imagine the Wedding and the children-"

"LU-CHAN!" Lucy continued to tease Levy until a voice broke their conversation.

"Welcome Back Gajeel!" Mira's voice called out "Did your mission go well?"

"Tch, easy as hell." Gajeel smirked confidently "Lily could take them on single handedly and have no problem."

"That's about right." Lily muttered.

"Hey Gajeel!" Levy called out.

"Oi, Shrimp!" Gajeel replied with a smile. Levy then walked over to his usual table and sat with him.

"How was your mission?" Gajeel, smirked and began to tell Levy about how his mission was successful "It was so easy! You should of been there Shrimp! I was taking those guys down like it was nothing!" At that moment, the Iron Dragon Slayer sat down with Levy and began to tell her the tale of what happened during the mission.

* * *

"I'm going to head to the bathroom Gajeel." Levy finally said after hearing Gajeel's story "I'll be back soon." she got up from the table and soon left for the bathroom. Mira arrived at the table and gave Gajeel scrap iron, iron ingot and old pots and pans.

"Gihihihi." Gajeel smirked "This day just keeps getting better!" He began to dig into his scrap iron and munched away happily. Then he came to his iron ingot which was pretty much a rare treat for him. He opened his jaw wide, prepare to take a bite. Suddenly, he heard a _crack!_ The normal ear wouldn't of heard that but because of his Dragon Senses, he was capable of hearing that.

"OUCH!" he screamed. The whole Guild looked at him in confusion "What the fuck?" he muttered, he then took another bite "GOD DAMNIT!" Levy just got out of the bathroom and heard his screams. She ran to where he was and witnessed him bite down on the iron ingot again "MOTHER OF GOD THIS IS A WORLD OF PAIN!"

"Gajeel?" Levy asked "Is everything ok?"

"No! It's not! I can't eat this ingot! I keep getting a horrible amount of pain when I bite it!" Levy didn't like the sound of that; it sounded serious.

"Put down the ingot and can you please open your mouth?" Gajeel did what she ordered and opened his mouth widely.

 **"Solid Script: Flash Light!"** the word **Flash Light** appeared out of thin air and Levy grabbed it and lighted up Gajeel's mouth so she could get a better look "Gajeel, your tooth is cracked!"

"What?!" Gajeel screamed "That's impossible! My teeth are made of no ordinary iron just like my body!"

"Just because your magic turns you into iron," Levy reasoned "doesn't mean you don't have the components of a natural human being." Gajeel began to grumble hearing her say this "Gajeel, when was the last time you've been to the dentist?" he looked at her.

"The fuck's a dentist?"

"A dentist is a doctor who specializes in the care for human teeth. Wait, you've never been to the dentist?!"

"Two reasons: One, I didn't know what one was and two, I can always just go to that old bat in the forest..."

"Porlyusica isn't a dentist." Levy reasoned "She won't be able to help you. All she can do is give you pain killers and that's it. You need to see a dentist soon."

"No way Shrimp." Gajeel rejected "I don't have the money for no dentist."

"You're covered. Fairy Tail covers your medical expenses."

"I'm still not going."

"I'll go with you. I got a checkup tomorrow, you can go with me."

"Still no."

"Ugh, Gajeel I'm being serious!"

"So am I Shrimp, so am I." he then grabbed the iron ingot and was going to bite it again but Levy grabbed it before he could do anything "Hey!"

"Mira!" Levy called out. Soon, the white-haired barmaid walked over to the table.

"Is everything ok?" asked Mira.

"Peachy." Gajeel said sarcastically.

"His tooth is cracked." Levy explained "I don't want him eating the rest of this meal."

"Screw that Shrimp! I'm starving!"

"Fine. Can you at least get him some liquid iron? I don't want him chewing anything until I can convince him to go to the dentist." Mira nodded and took his food to get liquefied.

"So," Gajeel began " you mean to tell me I won't be able to eat a single thing until I go to the dentist?"

"That's right." Levy smiled proudly "And Lily will make sure as well." Gajeel looked at Lily and he gave him a curt nod.

"Fine." Gajeel grumbled "I'll go to the fucking dentist." Mira then arrived and place the liquefied iron in a cup with a bendy straw on the table and Gajeel began to drink his liquefied meal.

* * *

The evening arrived and Levy was returning from Porlyusica's hut with a pain killing liquid in toll. She was walking to Gajeel's house and hoped he was ok. She soon arrived at a small cottage house and knocked on the door; it was answered by Lily.

"Hello Levy," the Exceed smiled while in Aera "what brings you here?"

"I came to see Gajeel." Levy smiled "I got him some pain killing medicine and made his appointment."

"That's very nice of you!" Lily smiled "He's in the living room, I caught him trying to eat some solid foods again but I think he learned his lesson this time; he has an ice pack on his cheek and I'm liquefying his food right now."

"Hopefully that will teach him." Levy smiled. She walked into the house and found Gajeel lying on the couch lazily and an ice pack was on his cheek "Hey Gajeel," he looked up and found her walking over to him.

"What's up Shrimp?" he asked her.

"I got you some pain medication from Porlyusica." Gajeel smirked.

"Thanks." Levy took out a metal teaspoon and poured the red liquid onto the teaspoon.

"Open wide." she said which Gajeel immediately did, she slowly took the spoon and put it in his mouth and he began to suck on the teaspoon. Levy couldn't help but blush at this.

"Stuff tastes like shit."

"Not suppose to taste good. By the way, I made you an emergency appointment for tomorrow, they accepted your coverage and you're good to go."

"Okay Shrimp." Gajeel grumbled. Levy looked at him surprised.

"You sure you don't want to go?"

"Nah, I want to see this for myself. I wonder what it looks like." Levy raised an eyebrow to this.

"Ok," she sighed "I'll see you at The Guild tomorrow, we leave at two pm."

" 'Kay, see ya Shrimp." Levy got up from her spot, said goodbye to Lily and left for the night.

"I'm surprised at how well your taking this Gajeel." Lily said after Levy left "I figured you would give her a hard time."

"Yeah..." Gajeel sighed "I'm gonna call in sick tomorrow." Lily looked at him shocked.

"Are you serious?!" Lily questioned "You can't miss that appointment!"

"I don't want to go!" Gajeel defended "I don't know what they do there!"

"Gajeel, this is for your health! You will never eat iron again if you don't go."

"I'll manage."

"Gajeel, managing it is one thing, but this is serious! A cracked tooth could lead to a lot of issues!"

"So?" Gajeel questioned "I'l eat more iron and I'll be fine. I don't know about you Lil, but this pain killer The Shrimp gave me is making me sleepy. I'm going to bed; night Lil." he got up from the couch and left for the bed room.

"Ugh." Lily grunted "Such an idiot."

* * *

Levy arrived at The Guild the next day expecting to see Gajeel there. She was surprised when he didn't show up. Figuring he was running late, Levy waited, and waited, and waited. One o'clock soon arrived and Levy was waiting impatiently.

 _Where is he?!_ she mentally screamed _Don't tell me he's bailing on me!_ Just then, Lily flew right into The Guild hall and flew right over to Levy.

"Levy," he said sternly.

"Lily, where's Gajeel? He didn't bail on me did he?"

"He was planning to... but that's not the problem; we woke up this morning and..."

"And what?"

"It's not good. You need to see this for yourself." Levy didn't like the sound of this. Lily activated his Aera again and flew Levy back to his and Gajeel's home.

* * *

They arrived soon enough and Levy walked into the house. So far, no sign of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Gajeel?" she called out "It's me!"

"GO AWAY!" Gajeel's voice screamed. Levy could hear a little bit of... _embarrassment?_

"Gajeel, what's wrong? Please just tell me!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME!" She walked through the house and soon found Gajeel hiding himself under his blankets.

"Come on Gajeel."

"Go away Shrimp." Levy soon got tired of this and ripped the covers off of him; she was shocked at what she saw. There, sitting in his own misery was Gajeel Refox, both his cheeks were completely swollen.

"Oh my God!" Levy gasped "Gajeel, did you get hurt, do you have the Mumps?"

"No," Lily explained "he said he was in pain when he woke up and when I looked at him, he was like this." Levy took a closer look and Gajeel tried to turn away from her.

"That cracked tooth might of triggered an infection! I think it may have awoken some underlying issues, Gajeel, you _**need**_ to go to the dentist!"

"No!" Gajeel screamed "I can't go out there!"

"Gajeel, you have to!"

"NO! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" Levy let out a frustrated sigh; he was being seriously difficult. Just then, an idea came to Levy's mind.

"Sure." she said in an uncaring tone "You don't have to go to the dentist." Lily looked at Levy in shock, where was she going with this? "But, I wonder what Natsu is going to do when he finds out." Gajeel looked at her.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"You heard me, I wonder what would happen when Natsu sees the Great Black Steel Gajeel's cheeks swelled up to the size of a chipmunk's cheeks? He'll probably laugh and tell everyone in the Guild. Then you'll be the laughing stock of Fairy Tail." Gajeel thought about it and realized she was right, if he went into Fairy Tail like this, then he would be the joke of the entire Guild.

"Fine." Gajeel muttered "I'll go to the fucking dentist."

* * *

Two O'clock arrived and the three Fairy Tail Mages sat in the dentist office. Gajeel waiting for his emergency appointment with a wrap around his jaw and two ice packs, Levy waiting for her check up and Lily who was there for moral support, reading a magazine on dentistry.

"Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox?" a young blonde hygienist with perky breast asked.

"That's us!" Levy called out and helped Gajeel stand up. The hygienist walked up to Gajeel.

"I'm Kikio." she smiled "You'll be seeing Dr. Shiga today Gajeel." Gajeel grunted and followed Levy, Lily and the hygienist into the room he was assigned.

* * *

Levy sat in the dentist chair and waited for her dentist Dr.Kūdō, who eventually walked into the check up room. His brown hair was slicked back and he wore a pair of simple classes.

"Hello Levy," smiled the dentist.

"Hi Doc." Levy smiled.

"Let's give you a check up." He set the chair to recline and turned on the overhead light. He got a a pick and miniature mirror and began to examine Levy's teeth. He poked and prodded at a couple of them, made a few notes and soon turned off the light.

"No cavities . And your teeth are basically a role model for cleaning."

"That's great! Thank you!" suddenly, the sound of something crashing was heard.

"Good God! What was that?!"

"Sounds like it came from the next room." Levy already had a hunch who was responsible; _Gajeel._

* * *

"Keep that shit away from me!" Gajeel screamed at the doctor. There were two male assistants holding him down including Lily in his Battle Form.

"Sir," began the dentist "I need to take X-rays and look at your teeth."

"Fuck that! I ain't getting near that shit!"

"Gajeel!" Levy called out while running into the room.

"Shrimp! What the hell did you get me into?!"

"Gajeel, please just let them do their work. For me?" Gajeel's eyes softened as well as his face.

"I'll stay with you while he checks you out. But I can't do anything while he takes your X-rays."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok, get me set up or whatever you guys do." The doctors put on the lead apron and asked Gajeel to take a bite on the piece of plastic, which he did. The camera rotated around Gajeel as it took a photo of that side before they switched sides to see what's going on the other side.

Dr. Shiga continued to look through Gajeel's mouth and Levy watched as the Dentist shook his head and sighed at some of the stuff going on in Gajeel's mouth. The dentist then walked over to Levy and Lily.

"How is he?" Lily asked.

"I'm glad you got him here." Dr. Shiga explained "That cracked tooth is only the top of this sundae. He not only has a cracked tooth but also has two tooth infections, on opposite sides. Three cavities and he's going to need to have his wisdom teeth removed. Were going to have the hygienist do a cleaning and then prep him for surgery." He then walked over to Gajeel, took another look and sighed "Yeah, we're gonna be here a while. KIKIO! Cancel the rest of my appointments for today! This guy's gonna be my main focus today!" Gajeel's eyes widened when he heard that.


	2. The Dentist part 2

Author's note: Ok, Chapter two of this Two-Shot. Here Gajeel get's his surgery, hope you enjoy it! **Warning: Little smuttiness!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Surgery**

 **Rated T**

Gajeel sat in the dentist chair, anxiously awaiting the dentist to come back to start this surgery. Levy watched as the dentist began to prepare for the surgery, she felt terrible for Gajeel; this was not going to be good.

"Doctor," Levy asked "isn't there another way?"

"I'm sorry," said Doctor Shiga "It's the only solution. We're going to do this all at once."

"Don't Root Canals usually take three visits to handle?" Lily asked.

"Normally yes." explained the dentist "But, we have a feeling he's not going to be coming back anytime after this so I want to get them done as soon as possible. I have a special lacrima that will speed up the healing of his root canal surgeries. He's going to be fine after this but he'll need to do some special care on himself until he's healed." Levy and Lily nodded.

"Can we stay here?" Levy asked "For support." Doctor Shiga looked at them and nodded. They walked over to Gajeel and brought over clean tools.

"The hell you gonna do to me?" asked Gajeel.

"We're going to perform surgery." the dentist explained.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

"Gajeel!" Levy squeaked.

"What?! I knew this would happen!"

"He seems tense." The Dentist said suddenly "Better get him on some Laughing Gas."

"There`s no way in hell I'm allowing some crackpot doctor put me under some weird shit!" Dr. Shiga grabbed a mask and began to turn on the nozzle "I won't let you put that shit on me!" then strapped the mask onto Gajeel's nose and mouth "What the hell?!" suddenly Gajeel began to feel the effects of the Laughing Gas and began to calm down.

"Ok," told Kikio "switch out the mask for the nasal tubes and get some Novocaine. We've got a lot of work to do."

"Yes Doctor Shiga." said his hygienist assistant.

"Gajeel," Levy asked "can you hear me?"

"W-w-wow." Gajeel said in a sluggish tone "I feel..."

"You feel...?" Lily continued.

" _Wonderful_. Gihihihihihihhihihiihi." Levy and Lily looked at each other.

"That's the Laughing Gas talking." explained while getting his surgery scrubs on "Ok, just hold his hand and I'll do the work." Levy nodded and held Gajeel's gloved hand. A suction noise and drilling was heard and the doctor began to add the novicane to Gajeel's mouth; in the spots where it was needed.

* * *

Drilling noises and sounds of cleaning were heard through the air of the Dentist office. Gajeel continuously laughed here and there but still held Levy's hand the whole time. When the surgeries were finally done, Gajeel still laughed at something everyone had no idea about.

"We're finally done." Doctor Shiga sighed who wiped his brow after the surgeries. Gajeel's mouth was now completely filled with cotton, gauze pads, stitches and a little blood.

"How do you feel Gajeel?" Levy asked him.

"Bow," Gajeel said with a mouth of gauze "book a ball the colors."

"I fixed up everything." explained Doctor Shiga "I fixed his crack tooth, did his root canals, filled his cavities and removed his wisdom teeth. You'll start seeing signs of his infection going away by tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor Shiga." Levy smiled.

"How long is he going to be like this?" Lily asked with curiosity while his partner watched the motions of his left hand in a stoned out manner.

"With the Laughing Gas?" the Dentist asked "His files mention he's a Dragon Slayer correct?

"Yeah?" Levy asked a little uncomfortably.

"Well, because of his high senses, the effects are going to be twice as long to wear off. He's under a lot of it, so I'd say tomorrow morning he'll be ok. I'll get you the supplies and list of what he needs to do."

"Sounds good." Lily nodded. The Doctor went over to his desk and gave Lily the papers and prescriptions for Porlyusica along with a fresh tooth brush, dental floss and anti-cavity toothpaste. Lily opened the file and read the papers "Oh boy, he's not going to be thrilled; Levy, take a look at this list." Levy looked at the list and read it outloud:

 _" 1. Bite gently on the gauze pad periodically, and change pads as they become soaked with blood. Call your dentist or oral surgeon if you still have bleeding 24 hours after your surgery._

 _your mouth is numb, be careful not to bite the inside of your cheek or lip, or your tongue._

 _not lie flat. This may prolong bleeding. Prop up your head with pillows._

 _using an ice pack on the outside of your cheek. Apply for 15 to 20 minutes at a time for the first 24 hours. You can use moist heat—such as a washcloth soaked in warm water and wrung out—for the following 2 or 3 days._

 _5._ _Relax after surgery. Physical activity may increase bleeding._

 _6._ _Eat soft foods, such as gelatin, pudding, or a thin soup. Gradually add solid foods to your diet as healing progresses._

 _7._ _Do not use a straw for the first few days. Sucking on a straw can loosen the blood clot and delay healing._

 _8._ _After the first day, gently rinse your mouth with warm salt water several times a day to reduce swelling and relieve pain. You can make your own salt water by mixing 1 tsp (5 g) of salt in a medium-sized glass [8 fl oz (240 mL)] of warm water._

 _9\. If you smoke:_ _Do not smoke for at least 24 hours after your surgery. The sucking motion can loosen the clot and delay healing. Also, smoking decreases the blood supply and can bring germs and contaminants to the surgery area._

 _10._ _Avoid rubbing the area with your tongue or touching it with your fingers._

 _11._ _Continue to brush your teeth and tongue carefully._

 _ **For Cavities he cannot eat food for 8 hours and must brush and floss his teeth.**_ _"_ She looked up at "Well, smoking's not going to be a problem."

"That's good." said "Well, thank you for bringing him in, if he has any issues I would like to see him soon and I would like to schedule and appointment three months from now. I have Kikio calling your Guild Master and informing him Gajeel will be on Medical Leave until a week from tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor." Lily nodded "Come on Levy, let's get this big lug home." Lily changed into Battle Mode and both he and Levy lifted Gajeel off the Dentist Chair in a matter of seconds and began to help him back to Gajeel and Lily's house.

* * *

The three Fairy Tail Mages finally arrived at the house and set a stoned-out-of-his-mind Gajeel down gently on couch, refusing to let him lie down.

"Levy," Lily began as he returned to his normal form "I'm heading to Porlyusica's to fill out Gajeel's prescriptions. Can you stay please here and watch over him?"

"Sure Lily." Levy smiled.

"Thanks, I'll be back in half an hour." The Exceed then activated his Aera and left the house alone to Levy and Gajeel.

"Wow," Gajeel suddenly said "My hand is so interesting. Why does it do that?"

"That's what hands are meant for sometimes Gajeel." Levy laughed. Just then, Gajeel made a motion with his hand as if to remove his thumb, unaware he tucked his thumb into the palm of his hand.

"Bhere da fuck did it go?!" he screamed, still getting use to speaking with gauze pads in his mouth "My thumb is gone!"

"It's ok Gajeel." Levy giggled.

"No! I lost my thumb Levy." he began to sniffle and looked as if he was going to cry.

"No, look!" Levy took his hand with the apparently missing thumb and unbent his thumb "See? Right there."

"Oh, Gihihihihihihi." Gajeel laughed before looking at Levy with a serious look "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure?" Levy asked in an unsure tone. Gajeel looked at her suddenly with awe.

"God you're so beautiful." Levy blushed at his sudden statement.

"Gajeel, the secret."

"What about it?"

"Well, what is it?"

"Oh yeah the secret." he leaned in close to her ear and she could feel his hot breath on her ear "You know that Levy girl at the guild?"

"Yeah?"

"I love her." Levy's eyes widened when she heard that.

"W-what?!" Levy squeaked.

"I love you." Gajeel whispered again into her ear Levy looked at him in shock and noticed his smile despite his gauze filled mouth "Gihihihihi damn you're so cute." Levy suddenly felt Gajeel push her onto the floor of his living room; he climbed on top of her in a sexual manner.

"Gajeel, you're recovering from your surgery, you need to rest!" She tried to move but Gajeel's strength refused to let her.

"Too late Shrimp. You're all mine." he leaned down and passionately kissed her on her lips. Levy's eyes went wide in shock; Gajeel was kissing her! One part of her wanted him to get up and let him get rest, but the other; wanted this. So Levy melted into the kiss. Suddenly, Gajeel slipped his tounge out of his mouth and trailed her lips; begging for an entrance. Levy suddenly snapped out of the hypnotic state she was in and tried to get him to move; she did manage to get him to stop kissing.

"Gajeel!" she gasped "You gotta stop, you need to rest..." Gajeel began too kiss the side of her neck.

"No." he said "I want you. I want you under me, I want to see you naked." he continued to kiss her neck before whispering huskily into her ear "I want to make sweet passionate love to you."

"Gajeel, you're recovering from a massive amounts of surgery, you need to rest. Any more physical activity and you'll start bleeding again."

"Fine." Gajeel said and made a small love bite on the side of her neck "When I'm better. How about we play a little... _Doctor and Nurse?_ " Levy couldn't help but blush to that before she felt Gajeel's head at the side of her's; he was passed out. She looked up and found Lily walking into the house.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"H-he-" Levy blushed "He passed out and fell on top of me." Lily cocked an eyebrow and shrugged it off.

"Let me help you get him off." Lily changed into battle mode and began to lift the unconscious Dragon Slayer off of the Petite Script Mage.

"I'll get him to his bed." Lily then carried Gajeel to his bed and settled him down where he wasn't lying down completely. Levy put the blanket over his legs and watched him snore slightly.

"I'm going to get his meds." Lily explained and left the room. Levy looked at Gajeel's sleeping form and caressed his cheek.

"Gajeel," Levy whispered "I love you too you idiot." she gently kissed his nose and stayed by his bedside.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Gajeel remained under both Levy and Lily's care. He had no recollection of his experience with Levy but Levy told him a _few_ parts of the event. Gajeel's cheeks swelled down and he was capable of going back to The Guild with no issue and soon was capable of eating solid foods again. Three months after the dentist incident, Gajeel and Levy were a fully blossomed couple and enjoying their time at The Guild. Watching Gajeel munch away happily on his iron and enjoying his girlfriend's companionship, Levy began to remember the events that lead up to this; maybe the dentist wasn't so bad...

"Gajeel!" Mira called out "the dentist office called, they want you to come in for a check up next week!"

"Hell no!" Gajeel screamed back; ok, maybe it was..

 **The End.**

* * *

Author's note: Ok, that's the end of my two shot! hope you liked it! If all of you are wondering, a very tiny piece of this story is based on a true story. In my 9th grade year of High School, I had to go into the dentist to get a cavity filled. When it was finished that particular tooth was beginning to get sensitive. I handled it by using a special toothpaste which seemed to work. A couple months later, I got my braces removed; and it seemed to get worse. I would yelp in pain, I couldn't eat on that side, I couldn't even wear my bottom retainer! My family and friends were even getting concerned.

One day, I couldn't stand the pain anymore and was sent home early from school. My mom called our dentist's branch which was closed for some reason. She called up the one 50 miles away and got a hold of a doctor. They recommended I take pain killers until I see a dentist cause something was obviously brewing. The next day before I woke up, my mom received a call from our dentist branch and asked to have me brought in. When my mom went to wake me up, she gasped in horror; the right side of my face was swollen.

I went to the dentist and found out I had a tooth infection. From what I overheard, the dentist who did my cavity apparently drilled too much and when he added the filling, it made the roots of my tooth infected and I think personally the removal of my braces might of triggered it more. I got a root canal and the infection eventually went away.

Enough of that, this is the two shot, hope you all enjoyed it, take good care of your teeth people, brush and floss and visit your dentists regularly! And great news, no cavities!


	3. Halloween Part 1

Author's note: But this one is going to be a two-shot and it's a way to celebrate Halloween! I hope ya enjoy!

* * *

 **The Monsters come to Life! Part 1,**

 **Rated T**

 _It's Halloween in Magnolia! And Everyone's getting in the spirit! But when an odd flash of light not only makes people think they are the people they go as for Halloween but give them the abilities the characters have, it's up to Levy to find a way to save the town!_

Let me tell you a tale that will chill you to the bones. About an event that occoured one Halloween in Magnolia. One that turned everyone in Magnolia from their usual happy selves into something _**they we're not.**_ It all started when our favorite script mage, Levy McGarden, was walking around the quaint little town, wearing an orange sweater, a red skirt, black leggings and short red boots. A large tome was in her arms and a smile on her face. She passed by the park, noticing the autum leaves falling off their trees and the giant abandoned Pirate Ship near the center of the park.

Levy soon arrived at Fairy Tail slightly exhausted from her walk and arrived to the scent of apples, cinnimon and the sight of Halloween Decorations. Yes, in one week, Halloween was going to happen. Jack O' Lanterns floated around the Guild, spiderwebs in every corner, ghosts made from a special projection lacrima flying through the walls and (much to Levy and some other guild members' displeasure) two ghouls that reside in the guild's bathrooms that will literally scare you while your on the toilet. The scent of pumpkins, apples and cinnamon filled Levy's nostrils as she walked to her usual spot.

"Hi Levy!" Mira smiled "Would you like a pumpkin apple cider?"

"Definitely!" Levy replied "And an apple rose tart please!" Mira left for the bar and soon came back with a small pumpkin filled with warm apple cider and an apple tart, designed to look like a beautiful rose.

"Hey Shrimp!" Levy heard a familiar voice say, she looked up (with a little bit of cinnamon mixed with strawberry preserve from the tart on her lip) and found Gajeel smiling down at her.

"Hi Gajeel!" Levy replied cheerfully.

"What ya up too?"

"Getting ready for the winter. Fuck, I hate this time of year. Nothing but freezing my ass off."

"Until you're a frozen iron dragonsicle." Gajeel shot her a glare which caused Levy to let out a small laugh and caused Gajeel to steal what's left of her tart "Hey!"

"Not my fault you weren't lookin, gihihii!"

"Hi guys!" a voice rang out. Everyone looked and found Lucy walking into the guild with a smile on her face.

"Oh welcome back Lucy!" Mira smiled "How did the mission go?"

"It went well, but Natsu destroyed the town like he always does and we lost half the reward."

"Not surprised." replied Gray, who didn't go on the mission "Hey, where is flame brain anyway?"

"I don't know." Lucy shrugged "He said that he found something earlier in the guild's backyard last week and he and Happy went to the back of the guild to go fin-"

"GUYS!" a voice that was famous in the guild screamed "Look what Happy and I found!" The entire guild looks and found Natsu, without a vest, his pants and body dirtied, coated in sweat, his famous scarf wrapped around his head like a bandanna and holding above his head a tiny old cauldron.

"Jesus Salamander!" Gajeel screamed and pinching his nose"You fucking stink! When was the last time you took a bath?!"

"Three days ago." The whole guild shouted out a big "Ew!" hearing Natsu's words.

"You found a cauldron?" Levy said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I wonder why it was there?" Lucy commented. Natsu pulled it down to get a closer look at it.

"From the looks of it," Natsu commented "This thing's been in the dirt for awhile."

"Mira," Lucy asked "please remind me; how old is the guild?"

"Over 100 years." Mira smiled.

"So if the guild is over 100 years old, it had to have been in there a lot longer."

"We should put it on display as a piece of history!" Mira smiled.

"Hold up!" a voice (which belonged to Makarov) said "As Guild Master and technical property owner of this land, I decide what will happen with this caldroun. He extended his arms and took the cauldron, then, he left the main hall of the guild with the cauldron in tow.

"Hey Gajeel," Levy suddenly asked "what're you going to be for Halloween?" Gajeel shrugged.

"Lily was looking through my closet the other day." Gajeel recalled "He found an old costume I use to wear around Halloween back in Phantom Lord, so I'm gonna use that."

"Jose allowed you guys to celebrate Halloween?"

"Even though he was a bastard and hated every fucking holiday, Halloween was the only one he allowed us to celebrate. Never knew why. So what you gonna be shrimp?"

"I found a fairy costume so I'm going as that. Nothing special."

"What about your two idiots? They dressin up?"

"They do have names Gajeel and yeah, Jet and Droy are going as vampires, they wanted me to do the same but I wanted the fairy costume." Gajeel let out a little snort hearing this, she basically was like a fairy because she was so tiny, only thing was she didn't wings.

"Well, I gotta get going Shrimp, promised Lily I'd help him get a costume. Later Shrimp." Without another word, Gajeel got up and left with Pantherlily.

* * *

Halloween soon arrived and the Guild was hopping. Decorations everywhere, all the members of Fairy Tail, dressed in their costumes. Levy sat at her usual table in a short forest green dress, fake fairy wings were strapped to her back (slightly annoying her shoulders), a matching forest green headband decorated with daisies, bare feet with only leaf like foot coverings and her makeup made to look more Fairyish.

"Having fun Levy-san?" Juvia asked. Levy looked up and found her dressed with a long black jacket, a school girl uniform, pigtails, white gloves, and velcro sneakers. Gray was next to Juvia in a regular sports jacket, a pair of red pants, sneakers, and a headband with multiple pins.

"Yeah, I am!" Levy smiled "You and Gray are supposed to be Maka and Soul?"

"Yeah, it was Juvia's idea." Gray shrugged "I liked the idea so I went along with it."

"Juvia would of had a scythe; but Gajeel-kun made it his lunch." Levy couldn't help but let out a chuckle at what happened to the sycthe.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy screamed "I'm loving the Fairy costume!" Levy looked at her blonde best friend and found her wearing a princess dress, her hair braided and a tiara on her head.

"Thanks!" Levy smiled "Loving the princess costume!"

"Thanks, Natsu wanted to match. That's why I'm wearing this." Speaking of the dragon slayer, he just walked into the conversation in a dragon costume. The only thing out of place with the costume was Natsu's face sticking out of the chest and the zipper on the side of the costume.

"Have you seen Gajeel?"

"I haven't seen him since yesterday; but I did see Jet and Droy in their vampire costumes." Levy looked over Lucy's shoulder and found Jet and Droy talking with a mummy wrapped Laki about something trivial. As Levy looked around the Guild, she noticed a lot of different costumes. Erza and Jellal (who was invited by the Master) as Mulan and General Shang, Max and Warren as Werewolves. Alzack, Bisca and Asuka were Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo.

"Oh Levy!" Lucy suddenly said "I almost forgot! I bought this little necklace I found to go along with your costume." She pulled out of her chest a necklace with a vial that was filled with what was supposed to be Fairy Dust.

"Thank you Lu-chan!" Levy smiled before hugging her friend "Hey Lu-chan, whatever happened to the cauldron Natsu found?"

"Take a look!" Levy looked at where her best friend pointed and found the cauldron Natsu found the week prior being used as a Halloween Candy Holder.

"At least it's being used." Levy muttered.

"Hey Shrimp!" Levy looked behind herself and found Gajeel who was decked out in a pirate costume looking at her. His hair was held back by a bandanna, he wore a white shirt with a brown vest, blue pants, brown boots, a sword at his side, his usual gloves with iron wrists bands and a few fake valuable rings.

"Hi Gajeel, loving the costume!" Levy smiled.

"Gihihi, thanks Shrimp. Loving the little fairy outfit." Levy blushed at his compliment.

"Hey, where's Lily?"

"Down here." She looked and found Lily in an outfit similar to Gajeel's but instead, his ears poked out of the bandanna, he wore a clip-on gold earring and an eyep atch on his right eye. Levy didn't want to tell him, but he looked adorable!

* * *

The night continued and the Fairy Tail mages partied hard. Drinking, dancing and socializing, as the night continued, a pulse ripped through the air. Levy sensed it immediately, it felt ominous.

"What's wrong shrriimmmppy?" Gajeel asked, with obvious signs he had one too many.

"I feel like something's wrong." she admitted. Gajeel, who was too busy staring at what little cleavage she had, suddenly snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? Y-you say something Shrimpy?"

"I said-" before she could even finish that sentence, a wave of green light hit every member of the guild and Levy soon fell on the ground, completely unconscious.

* * *

Levy woke up ten minutes later to an empty guildhall. A groan escaped the girl's lips and she pulled herself up.

 _What happened?_ Levy asked herself, _It felt like we wer-_ she stopped her thought the moment she realized she wasn't touching the ground, the sound of fluttering could be heard. She looked behind herself and couldn't believe her eyes; her wings, which were fake and strapped to her shoulders had became a part of her and were now real working wings.

"KYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Levy screamed as she tried to get herself on the ground, only to fail "What the hell is this?!" she looked at her back with disbelief. Lost for words, Levy began to move her fingers through her hair when she felt the tips of her ears had become _pointed._ Literally _pointed._ She went to the nearest mirror and looked in horror, she had literally become a fairy.

As Levy tried to figure out head or tails of what was going on, she suddenly witnessed Lucy run into the guild out of breath.

"Lu-chan?" Levy wondered.

"Oh my!" Lucy gasped "Dear Fairy, I need your help!"

"W-what?"

"There's a dragon after me and he's trying to imprison me in his tower!"

"Ok Lu-chan, how much did you drink tonight?"

"Fairy, I haven't drunken a single drink!" a roar came from outside which made it sound like a dragon was on the way "Oh no! He's here!" She hid behind the tables and Levy fluttered out of the guild hall; her eyes widened in shock. A large red dragon was flying above the guildhall, but something caught Levy's attention. The dragon had pink hair. No doubt about it, it was Natsu.

"Bring me the princess!" Natsu screamed "Or I will burn this castle to the ground!"

"Natsu!" Levy screamed "What're you doing?! This isn't funny!"

"Fairy Girl, get out of the way or I will slay you!" He took a deep breath which puffed out his chest. Levy's eyes widened in horror, was Natsu really going to do what she thought he would? Before he could let it out, Erza who was in old Chinese armor attacked Natsu.

"Be gone Dragon!" Erza screamed "You will not destroy the Palace! Or I, Mulan, will destroy you!" The dragon shook Erza off of him and let her fall.

"ERZA!" Levy screamed. She tried her best to fly up and grab her longtime friend but was shocked when Jellal who was also still in his costume saved her.

"General Shang!" Erza smiled.

"Mulan," Jellal said to her "You're the most brave woman I've ever met, China is lucky to have you as it's protector." With that said, he kissed her. Levy blushed witnessing this and (now getting use to her new abilities) flew off. Levy flew around town and gasped at what she saw; everyone in town who dressed up had become their costumes. They _**actually**_ think they are their characters, and to make it worse, some they got the character's abilities! Once seeing a safe place from everyone, Levy fluttered down and looked around her area. So far, no one was nearby.

"What happened to everyone?" Levy asked herself out loud "It had to have been that flash of green light I saw back at the guild. So far, it seems no one remembers their lives before all of this, except me. Why is that? Ugh, there has to be a way around this, think Levy think!" Levy pounded her head with her fists before letting out a long sigh "Maybe the library will have something on this, this might be a spell I never heard of." She kicked a nearby rock with her barefoot "This is so confusing."

She looked up at the night sky and watched as the little girls who dressed as your classic witches fly on their brooms in the night sky. All of a sudden, she heard a voice:

"Levy? Is that you?" she turned around and couldn't believe her eyes; there, walking up to her with curiosity and worry was Jet.

"Jet!" Levy smiled, she ran over to him and hugged her long time friend, after their small reunion, she noticed he was still in his costume.

"Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?"

"I'm fine Jet. How is it you're not affected?" Jet shrugged.

"I could ask the same to you, why aren't you like everyone here?"

"I don't know. I think it could be we didn't get the full blast or something; where's Droy?"

"He's taken to a safe place." Jet explained "It seems to me you, and Droy are the only ones not affected. Come with me, I'll take you to our hideout." He took Levy by the wrist and went down a dark alley. As they walked, Levy began to feel uneasy. She could literally feel her skin begin to crawl and her wings shiver a little bit. Suddenly, Jet stopped in his tracks.

"Is everything ok Jet?" Levy asked. No response "Jet?" she heard a growl come from his lips and looked in horror, Jet's canine's had become elongated.

"You really fell into my trap Fairy." Jet smirked. He turned to Levy and an evil smirk appeared on his lips.

"J-Jet! What's the meaning of this?!"

"You really are dumb for talking out loud, because of your nonsense words, it lead you to believe me and fell straight into my trap." Levy's eyes widened in horror; Jet really was affected by that green light and now was going to kill her.

"Droy," Jet called out "I got us dinner." Levy watched as Droy walked over with drool coming down his chin, he eyed Levy from head to toe and licked the drool off his lips.

"I never had Fairy blood before." he smirked. Levy was frozen in fear, her feet were rooted to the ground as her two spellbound friends eyed her neck. With a sudden chill going down her spine, Levy managed to get her wings to work and she tried her best to fly off.

"Oh no you don't!" Jet screamed. He grabbed Levy by the foot and yanked her down with all his might. Once she was grounded, Droy stomped on her wings. Levy howled in pain and could swear she was feeling blood draining from her back.

"Ready to feast?" Jet asked Droy.

"Until she's dry." Droy smirked back. They both grabbed Levy forcefully and licked both sides of her neck. Levy felt replused and wanting to puke. She felt their canines graze both sides of her neck and she closed her eyes for the inevitable. Just when she was expecting the end; she felt Jet and Droy get pulled away from her. Someone came to save her.

"You like taking advantage of an innocent Fairy ya leeches?!" Levy's eyes popped open and she watched a large, muscular figure beat Jet and Droy up to a senseless pulp. She studied the figure and and recognized him right away. When she was about to say something, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and she noticed she was swinging away from the scene.

"You're safe now little fairy, Gihihihi." Levy recognized that laugh anywhere, she knew it was only a matter of time before she ran into him. Levy looked at her rescuer who she was swinging away from the scene with and couldn't help but say his name: "Gajeel!"


	4. Halloween part 2

Author's note: A lot happened in the last part. but this is going to be part 2! I hope ya like it! **Warning: Horny Gajeel.**

* * *

 **The Book of Untold Stories: A Tale of Gajevy One-shots**

 **The Monsters come to Life! Part 2,**

 **Rated T**

Levy held on tightly to Gajeel as he continued to swing away from the scene on a rope only God knows where it came from. Jet and Droy were only tiny ants and Lily, still in his larger form followed Gajeel not to far behind.

"Almost there." Gajeel suddenly said. Levy looked ahead and her eyes widened; it was the abandoned ship design that was in the middle of the park! So that's where Gajeel had been hiding! (Well, right now he thinks he's a pirate so...) A moment passed and soon, Gajeel, Levy and Lily landed on the main deck of the abandoned ship and quickly made their way down to the lower half of the ship to The Captian's Quarters.

"Are you alright Fairy?" Lily asked.

"I-I'm fine." Levy replied wincing in pain, her wings still hurting her. Gajeel pulled her closer to him and touched her back, his cool hands easing the pain a bit.

"Nothing serious." He mumbled "You've got a few cuts but nothing medicine can't handle. Lil, get the emergancy supplies."

"Aye Captian." Lily bowed his head and left for another room.

"Thank you." Levy smiled at Gajeel. Gajeel gave her a knowing smirk.

"You do realize I hope to get payment for saving ya Fairy."

"P-payment?" She noticed him getting closer to her and putting his arms around her waist.

"I've been watching you since I first watched you fly from that palace." Gajeel smirked before whispering huskily in her ear "The moment I saw you, I knew I had to make you mine." He kissed her cheek and began to make his way down her neck and would kiss and nip at it.

"Gajeel!" Levy moaned.

"Hmm... Strange, you know my name but I don't know yours Shrimpy Fairy." Levy's cheeks puffed out. Naturally, no matter what, he'll call her a shrimp.

"My name is Levy."

"I like Shrimp better." He continued to kiss her neck until they heard Lily clear his throat.

"I got some bandages." Lily told them. He walked over to his captian and the fairy and placed the First Aid kit on the table.

"Tch." Gajeel grunted "Ya ruined the moment." Once Levy had her wings fixed up,she got up from her spot and smiled at her friends.

"Thank you." Levy smiled.

"What were you doing out in that area?" Lily suddenly asked. Levy sighed.

"It's hard for you both to comprehend but you have to listen;" Levy took a deep breath "the town is under a spell and I have to find a way to break it."

"A spell you say?" Gajeel asked "What kind?"

"I don't know." Levy sighed "But it's a strong one. There's only one sure fire way to help me figure it out and that's to get to the local library."

"The Library?" Lily asked.

"Yes, it may have information I need."

"Sad to say Shrimp, but we can't get ya there."

"W-what?!" Levy asked "Why not?"

"You seen what's going on in this village." Lily explained "I'm afraid we wouldn't even make it there soon. Probably by sunrise we'd make it. It's too crazy to get there safely." Levy didn't like the sound of that, in fact, she hated the sound of that. The quicker she got there and found out the curse, the quicker everything can get back to normal. Then, an idea came to mind:

"What if I make your ship fly?" The two pirates looked at Levy.

"You can do that?" Gajeel asked.

"Y-yeah, with my Fairy Magic, as long as I stay concentrated, I can keep your ship flying in the air." Gajeel and Lily looked at eachother with uncertainty before deciding.

"You got a deal Shrimp."

* * *

Levy managed to fly herself onto the main deck of the ship (fortunately her wings weren't badly damaged) and took a deep breath. She wasn't 100% sure she could do this; but right now, she had no choice. She had read stories that Fairies can animate things and give them amazing abilities. So she was hoping it would work. Levy took a deep breath and began to sway the Etherion in the air. Gold colored sparkles followed Levy's hands and let her move them to her will. When she was ready. She sent swirls of the magic to bathe the ship and soon, the ship began to levitate off the ground.

"Holy shit." Gajeel muttered under his breath. He watched as Levy continued to concentrate on the spell that kept the ship afloat; this Fairy was something else "Set a course for the library!"

"Yes Captian!" Lily replied. Lily walked over to the ships wheel and began to make way to the Library.

* * *

They arrived at Magnolia Library within five minutes and parked the ship at the top of the Library. The pirates and the fairy made their way off the ship and to the door that leads down to the library. Levy grabeed the handle but found it wouldn't budge.

"Locked." Levy muttered "Should've known, the door opens only at the otherside."

"Allow me Shrimp." Gajeel smirked. He cracked his knuckles on both hands and pulled the door off it's hinges with brute strength.

"You didn't have to go that far!"

"Gihihihi!" With a sigh, the three made their way down the stairs and into the library.

* * *

"Shrimp!" Gajeel screamed "What kind of fucking book are we looking for?"

"One that has ancient curses or spells mentioned in it!" Levy exclaimed while speed reading through another book. So far, they went through only a quarter of the books there "God, if only I knew what we're dealing with, I could fix the problem already."

"I found another one Levy." Lily called out. He handed the book to Levy (now in his smaller form) and Levy speed read the book, she continued until something caught her eye "I think I found it!" she called out. Gajeel and Lily made their way over to her as she began to read what it said:

 _"_ _ **Curse of the Monsters:**_ _A curse well known through out lost times. Considered a Lost Spell, Curse of the Monsters turns anyone who is under the spell into something their not. The spell can be placed on any object and will activate when feeling any form of lively spirit."_ So that's what happened! Because of the party, the spell activated and caused everyone to become their costumes _"_ _ **Warning:**_ _Please be aware that the spell must be broken before the sunrise after the spell was casted."_

"What happens if it ain't?" Gajeel asked, Levy's eyes widened when she read the rest of it.

"If we don't break it before sunrise, then the spell becomes permanent. And everyone will be like this forever." Everyone's eyes widened at that statement.

"Is there a way to fix it?" Lily asked. Levy searched through the page before finding the answer.

"We need to find the source of the spell and we need to dowse it in _'the blood of a creature of light'_. Ugh! There's no way we can find a creature of light before sunrise!"

"Levy, you're a Fairy, they're creatures of light." Levy realized at that moment Lily was right, she was a fairy now and they're creatures of light!

"You're right Lily, now we just have to find where that spell came from." Levy sat and thought for a moment of something weird that recently happened at The Guild that could have triggered the entire event. She thought hard for a moment before it hit her "The Cauldron!"

The Cauldron Natsu brought in last week! Of course! Makarov was using it as a candy dish for the party! It must have been buried for a reason! But Levy knew one thing, and that was to douse that dumb mini cauldron in her blood.

"We need to head back to the palace immediately!" Levy exclaimed "This curse had to be broken before sunrise!"

"Hold up shrimp!" Gajeel halted "What about my reward?"

"R-reward?"

"You owe me a reward for getting ya here!" Realizing she wasn't going to get far, Levy levitated off the ground and gently kissed the pirate's cheek.

"Is that good?"

"Better then gold."

* * *

The two pirates and Fairy flew the ship off the library and closer to the guild. But Levy felt something ominus coming from that direction. Levy didn't remember it when she first left the place, but she knew now; it got stronger over the night.

"Captain!" Lily screamed "We got lightning!" Levy looked up and watched as Green Lighting directed itself at them.

 _ **CRACKA-BOOM!**_

The green lightning aimed but missed the ship.

"Lily!" Gajeel screamed "Do your best to avoid the lightning! Shrimp, can you get a force field up?"

"I can't!" Levy screamed "I can only do so much!" Gajeel looked in horror at this realization; there was a high chance they wouldn't make it to sunrise.

Before long, another green lightning bolt steered it's way to the ship and was about to strike Levy.

"SHRIMP!" Gajeel screamed. Levy looked up and gasped in horror; she was going to die.

When the lightning was about to strike her, someone got in the way and re-directed the bolt; a young woman with pigtails and a sycthe.

"Juvia!" Levy screamed.

"Maka!" the scythe screamed "I can only hold off lightning like that for so long!" Levy recognized that voice right away; Gray.

"Soul," Juvia replied "I know it's been a rough night, but we got to stick it out! I mean, this fairy almost got killed."

"I sure as hell can say we're not in Death City anymore."

"OI!" Gajeel screamed "Who the fuck are you and why are you on my ship?!"

"We're Soul collectors from Death City." Juvia explained to Levy suddenly "We were in the area and noticed your issue, we think trouble is afoot."

"The town's under a curse!" Levy explained to 'Maka and Soul' "We're going to need as much help as possible. And Thank you for saving me." Juvia and the scythe version of Gray looked at Levy and smiled.

"We'd be happy to help!"

"Oi!" Gajeel freaked "What the fuck am I? Chopped Liver? Dammit I don't know these chumps and we're asking them for help?"

"Gajeel," Levy soothed "They are powerful grim reapers in training, they can really help us fight any issues if we get over flooded." Gajeel looked at her unsure "Please Gajeel, let them help." Gajeel let out a sigh.

"Fine. They can fucking help."

 _ **CRACKA-BOOM!**_

The green lighting hit the ship and forced it to fall to the ground.

"Shit! Lily!" Gajeel screamed "What's going on?!"

"We got hit in our haul!" Lily screamed "I think we should abandon ship!"

"Gajeel, he's right!" Levy admitted "We need to abandon ship!" Gajeel gritted his teeth in an unhappy manner hearing this.

"Man the ropes we need to get the fuck outta here!" Doing what he asked, everyone grabbed a rope and made their ways down into, with Levy flying close by. As the reached the ground, they watched the ship fall from the sky and land in the lake near Magnolia.

"Let's move dammit!" Gajeel screamed "Only an hour until dawn!" The team nodded and ran through the streets, dodging the bolts of lightning or counteracting them. They soon arrived at the doors of the guild but were shocked to find a monster guarding it. It was 50 feet tall, green, scaly skin, yellowish red eyes, a few horns on it's head and it looked jacked on steroids.

"Leave him to us!" Gray screamed (while still in his scythe form) "We handled a lot worse! We can handle one big monster!"

"Are you sure Gr-I mean Soul?" Levy asked.

"Yeah," Juvia smiled "my partner and I can handle this." with a nod of understanding, the two pirates and fairy ran ahead, but not before witnessing Gray's blade grow bigger in size and Juvia screaming _**"Genie Hunter!"**_

* * *

The Pirates and the Fairy raced through the entrance of The Guild hall and there, sitting on the bar table was the cauldron, surrounded in an ominous green whirlwind and was sucking up everything in it's path.

"This thing is taking every object out there!" Levy screamed over the winds "If we don't do something about it, it could destroy the place!" Levy slowly moved against the winds with Gajeel and Lily tailing not to far behind. The winds began to whip every object in the guild around them and would try to do harm to them. As they walked on, the winds grew stronger and stronger. And before long, a table came flying and almost hit Gajeel. Seeing this as a threat, Levy suddenly unconsciously ran in front of him and took the hit, and went flying to the wall.

"SHRIMP!" Gajeel screamed. He ran over to the Fairy who was lying on her side in pain and the table lying on top of her. Gajeel ran over to her and ripped the table off her to check on her "Are you alright?"

"My-my wings." Levy groaned "they-they're broken." Gajeel looked behind the beautiful fairy and realized she was right, they were indeed broken.

"You didn't have to do that Shrimp."

"I felt the need to, trust me."

"Why? Why'd you save me?"

"Same reason you saved me earlier tonight, because I love you." Gajeel couldn't believe his ears. He removed his hand from behind her head and felt something wet and sticky; blood "I don't have enough strength to get up. You need to take my blood and pour it into the cauldron. Just a drop will do. Please, do it before the sun rises." Gajeel held onto his hand filled with blood and nodded.

"Lily," Gajeel called out "Keep and eye on her!" Lily nodded at his captain's orders and went over to the injured Fairy. Gajeel held onto his bloodied hand tightly fought against the storm. His eyes quickly glanced at the window and he looked in shock; signs of light were beginning to peak through the sky. It was almost sunrise. Unwilling to give up, Gajeel continued to trek until something almost hit him. He crouched down and began to crawl his way to the cauldron. Once he made it, he struggled to get on his own two feet and get the blood into the cauldron. Gajeel looked again and noticed the sun rising up very soon. He was losing time and needed to get the drying blood in the cauldron right away. With one final push, Gajeel placed his hand over the cauldron and let the blood drip into the cauldron. The moment it did, a bright while light enveloped the town.

* * *

A few days past after the incident on Halloween and so far, no one seemed to remember anything. The only one who seemed to remember was Levy, and she only told Gajeel and Lily about the night (because they were the only ones who would believe her.) Now that Halloween was over, Gajeel watched as Mira began to take down some of the decorations in the Guild and brought out the wrapping papers for the decorations. Bored out of his mind, Gajeel decided to do something; tease the shrimp.

"Oi Lily!" Gajeel said to his Exceed "You've seen the shrimp?"

"I saw her walk out of the Guild and speak with some people from the Council." Lily explained "Seemed important." Not sure how to take this, Gajeel got up from his spot and walked out of the Guild.

"Hey Gajeel! Where are you going?!" Lily then activated his Area and tailed behind his friend.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention ." Said the member of the Magic Council "I'm glad you were able to solve the problem."

"I'm glad my Guild Mates are all ok." Levy sighed. She handed a clear box with the cauldron inside and a paper talisman over the box over to the Councilman.

"Thank you. I'll make sure this cauldron is taken care of properly." The members of the council then left right after Levy handed the cauldron to them.

"Hey Shrimp!" Gajeel screamed while running over to the script mage.

"Hi Gajeel!" she replied.

"What was that all about?"

"Do you remember the incident on Halloween I told you and Lily about?"

"Yes." Lily replied now joining the conversation.

"I called the Council's Deadly Magic Items Department to take the cauldron to be sealed properly, like it should have been years ago."

"Where'd that thing come from anyway?" Gajeel asked.

"Well," Levy sighed "Fairy Tail wasn't the only Guild that stood there." Gajeel and Lily looked at Levy questioningly.

"Fuck you mean?"

"Years before Fairy Tail, a Dark Guild called Blue Skull stood where our Guild currently stands. They terrorized Magnolia to no return. Something this town tried to conceal. Apparently, the founder of the guild had a cauldron he cursed and used to threaten his guild members if any form of happiness was displayed at the guild."

"So if they got happy, they were punished." Lily realized.

"Precisely."

"Sounds fucking familiar to me." Gajeel muttered.

"I figured you'd say that." Levy sighed "I did a little more research on Blue Skull and I found something interesting; apparently their last Guild Master hated Master Mavis and the founders so much, he created his own legal guild to compete with Fairy Tail. And we all know there was one Guild that was as old as Fairy Tail."

"Phantom Lord." Gajeel solemnly replied.

"Gajeel's old Guild." Lily muttered before realizing something "Wait, why wasn't it sealed in the first place? Why was it buried without seals?"

"I think Natsu can answer that for us." Levy replied and held up a burnt paper talisman "I think when the founder retired, the next master buried it and sealed it so they could never be haunted by that cauldron again."

"So, why the fuck were you the only one with memories of what happened and knew what the fuck was going on?" Gajeel asked. Levy suddenly pulled out of her dress a necklace; the necklace Lucy gave her on Halloween.

"The dust in it is actually lacrima dust." Levy replied "It took in most of the curse and protected me. I think Lu-chan unintentionally saved me in a way."

"So, that's it huh?" Lily asked "Mystery solved."

"Yep." Levy replied relieved "I'm glad we didn't turn into monsters. Do you guys want to grab a bite?"

"I'm in." Gajeel smirked.

"Same here." Lily smiled, with that decision made, the three mages made their way to a local restaurant, moving on from the entire situation.

 **The End.**


	5. I Still Love You

Author's note: This is a one-shot I had in my mind and just had to write down! And this is the longest one-shot I ever written I kid you not. Enjoy!

* * *

 **I Still Love You.**

 **Rated T**

 _Seven years had passed since Levy graduated High School and life seems to be missing something. Until one day, she bumps into Gajeel Redfox, an old high school sweetheart. Deciding to catch up, the two spend the day together and old feelings start to surface. (Modern AU)_

* * *

The scent of coffee filled Magnolia's Coffee Shop as customers lined up to get their morning fill. Levy McGarden, a 25 year old woman, sat in one of the chairs, wearing a simple black shirt, short shorts with leggings underneath, fur boots, a suede coat with sheep wool inside, and her blue locks held back by a simple bandanna. She sipped on her morning coffee while finishing her book. The title on the book was: _Hello I love you._ And she was captivated word by word.

 _"You still love me?" Andrew asked the woman of his dreams._

 _"Yes." she smiled. At that moment, she took a deep breath, and ran into his arms. Kissing him passionately._

The moment Levy finished her book, her cellphone rang to a familiar tune. She unlocked her phone and found her best friend Lucy had texted her.

 _"Hey!"_ Lucy wrote _"There's a speed dating event at Cana's Bar tonight! You wanna go?"_ Levy groaned. Levy hasn't been with a man in seven years and lately, Lucy has taken too much of an interest in Levy's Love Life. She set her up with three different guys and all the dates turned into disasters. One was a childhood friend of Levy's that was in love with her for years; but it wasn't meant too be. Another kept staring at the chest of every girl he passed and when they went to the movie, he unzipped his pants and told her to "get to it!" and the last one, had no interest in girls. If you know what Levy meant.

 _ **"I'm gonna have to pass Lu-chan."**_ Levy texted back _**"I don't think I'm ready to really get into the dating game."**_

 _"Oh C'mon! You haven't been in a serious relationship in years! I wanna be a Godmother before I'm 40!"_ an angry groan escaped Levy's lips. Seriously, Lucy needed to mind her business sometimes.

As Levy was about to begin another book, a voice broke her thoughts:

"Shrimp?" the voice was gruff and deep. But Levy recognized not only the voice, but the irritating nickname anywhere. She looked up and found a tall tan young man with long spiky black hair and blood red eyes. He had multiple piercings all over his upper half. Three where his eyebrows should be, two on each side of the bridge of his nose, two under his lower lip and five on each ear and four on each arm. He wore a simple t-shirt with a black leather jacket, ripped jeans and black combat boots that looked as if it could crush a skull without hesitation. Levy recognized him immediately.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked "Gajeel Redfox? Is that really you?" A fanged smirk appeared on the man's face.

"The very same."

"Oh my God!" Levy got out of her seat and was shocked to receive a hug from the man and she soon returned the hug. After breaking the hug, they looked at each other head to toe.

"How have you been?" Levy asked, still processing this shocking moment.

"Hanging in there." Gajeel shrugged "What about you Shrimp?" Levy's cheeks puffed up at his nickname. Yeah, it was something he called her in high school.

"Doing well. What're you doing here? Last I heard you moved out of town."

"Nope. That was a bullshit rumor someone spread around."

"So you still live in Magnolia?"

"Yeah, got my own place. Even if it's a fucking piece of shit." Levy giggled at his words. Even though it's been seven years, he still had a foul mouth. An awkward silence spread across the two people before Gajeel spoke up.

"So, you free today?" he asked. Levy looked at him in surprise, was he doing what she thought he was?

"I am." Levy said "I have today off from work. Why do you ask?"

"I'm off from work today too. I was kinda wonderin if you wanted to hang." he paused for a moment "As-as friends! Not like a fucking date! I mean just hang out for the entire da-" Levy let out a laugh.

"I get what you mean Gajeel. Yeah, I would love to hang out today. I think it's good for us to catch up." A smirk appeared on Gajeel's face; she said yes.

"Do you have a car?"

"No, I'm saving up for one so I could pay it off on the spot. I usually walk or take the bus."

"So how about I drive you around today? Got my bike waiting outside."

"Sounds good to me! Give me a minute, I got to text my friend back and let her know I got plans today." Levy pulled out her cellphone and texted Lucy back.

 _ **"I'm definitely not going."**_ she texted _**"I already made plans. I bumped into someone today."**_ Her phone ringed and she read Lucy's reply.

 _"Really?!"_ she wrote _"Who did you bump into?"_

 _ **"Gajeel Redfox."**_ A minute of silence passed before Lucy replied.

 _"Gajeel Redfox?! Your ex-boyfriend from high school Gajeel?! Levy are you insane?! You remember the reason you broke up with Gajeel in the first place! Right?"_ Levy rolled her eyes.

 _ **"Of course I remember. But it's been seven years and I don't know what it is; but something seems different about him. A good different."**_ After ending the conversation the two former sweethearts picked up and decided to leave the coffee shop.

* * *

"No way!" Levy squeaked "You still have it?!" She stared at the motorcycle that was relaxing on near the curb. Levy recognized it as the motorcycle she and Gajeel use to ride on back in high school. Only now, it had a few dents and scratches in the paint.

"Still works the same!" Gajeel smirked. He walked over to the bike and mounted it, putting on his helmet and pulled out of the basket something that made Levy gasp; her old helmet.

"You still have it?"

"Never got rid of it. Good quality, won't break no matter how many times you bang it." A small blush appeared on Levy's cheeks before she took the helmet, put it on and got on behind him, grabbing his waist. He started up the bike and the two were riding off into the streets, the wind getting caught in their hair, the rush of the entire thing. Levy admitted it, this was something she missed from her high school days.

"Anywhere you wanna go Shrimp?" Gajeel asked out loud.

"Um... Maybe some shopping!" She screamed over the roar of the motorcycle.

"Magnolia Mall it is!" Gajeel passed a green light and turned onto a road that lead to Magnolia Mall. As they drove by the cars and passerbys, Levy began to remember the last time she saw Gajeel.

* * *

 _The summer just began; Levy and her friends all just graduated high school and were celebrating this glorious day at Lucy's manor. Yes manor. She was a rich girl after all. Levy was in Gajeel's lap as they watched the fire roar and had a few sips of beer Natsu, Lucy's boyfriend managed to sneak into the party. Levy couldn't believe how much time passed since she started dating Gajeel. They met freshman year (Although he was a year older he was considered young enough to be in her grade) and picked on her a lot. He used to love to tease her and everything. When sophomore year came around, he needed tutoring and Levy was his assigned tutor. He constantly asked her out at every tutoring session until she finally had enough and said yes. Figuring it would be a one time thing and he would stop, but boy was she wrong._

 _She was cuddled in his arms as he watched their friends Natsu and Gray begin to argue. The scent of alcohol came from Gajeel's cup as he took a sip and he looked at Levy with a smile._

 _"Hey Shrimp," he said "there's a comedy movie coming out tomorrow, you wanna go see it?"_

 _"I got nothing planned." Levy admitted "So sure! I'd love too!" a moment passed when Levy suddenly got up "I got to use the bathroom. I'll be right back soon."_

 _"Oi, do ya think you can get me my phone Shrimp? I left it in the house."_

 _"Yeah I can." Gajeel gave her a grunt to show his thanks before pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, placing it in his mouth and lit it up._

 _"Ugh." Levy groaned "I really wish you'd quit those death sticks."_

 _"Can't help it Shrimp." Gajeel grumbled after blowing out smoke._

 _"Fine, maybe I won't kiss you until you do."_

 _"You wouldn't."_

 _"Try me." She stuck out her tongue and made her way into the house. Levy finished her trip to the bathroom and made her way to the living room to grab Gajeel's cellphone. Just when she reached out to grab it, the phone rang and a text appeared on the screen. Now Levy wasn't the type of girlfriend to read her boyfriend's messages but she saw the name on the screen: Totomaru._

 _Gajeel was involved with a local gang called Phantom Lord the past year and a half. Levy ignored it at first figuring he would learn for himself; but as the time passed, his gang activity was getting worse. It got to the point he was arrested and asked Levy to bail him out. Fortunately, a cop was kind enough to do it but Levy had to pick him up. She told Gajeel at that moment she had it with his gang related activities and she gave him an ultimatum: her, or the gang. He chose her. That was two weeks ago and now seeing this text message, Levy was starting to get suspicious. She read it and it said "_ _ **When are you stopping by the hideout tomorrow?"**_

 _Scared, Levy unlocked his phone and began to read through the text messages. Levy felt her heart drop straight to her stomach as she read conversations that went on since he promised to leave the gang. One text from Totomaru caught Levy's attention_ _the most :_ _ **"How's the tattoo on your right arm?"**_ _Levy felt her entire body begin to shake after reading this. Tears began to streak down Levy's cheeks as she sat there in disbelief._

 _"Shrimp!" Gajeel called out "There you are, I was starting to get wo-h-hey! Whatch'ya crying for?!" He ran over to comfort her but was shocked to see her pull herself away and look at him in anger. He noticed her hand with his phone and a recent text from Totomaru._

 _"Gajeel how could you?!" she screamed "You promised you gave it up!"_

 _"I'm sorry shrimp." Gajeel tried to explain "But they kept persuading me back, they-"_

 _"I don't want to hear it! You promised me you'd tell them to leave you alone and you lied! You're still keeping in touch with them after I told you they're bad news! You're going to get yourself killed!" A moment of tension passed before she said "Gajeel, roll up your right sleeve."_

 _"What?! Why the fuck are you askin-"_

 _"Roll it up damn it!" shocked by her sudden swearing, Gajeel did what she asked and revealed his right shoulder; there, on his shoulder was the symbol of his gang._

 _"Shrimp, please hear me out! Give me another chance! I'll get it removed and leave them I swear!"_

 _"I don't want to hear it." she said weakly "You betrayed my trust and worst of all, you broke my heart." the color in Gajeel's face dissipated after hearing this._

 _"Shrimp-" Gajeel tried to say._

 _"It's over Gajeel. I can't get involved in this." she walked out the front door with Gajeel calling after her. After that night, Gajeel constantly called or texted her, trying to get a hold of her. It got to the point he even would stop by her favorite places or her home just to get a moment to talk to her, but after a month, Gajeel finally got the message and she hadn't heard from him since._

* * *

Gajeel and Levy shopped around the mall and bought themselves a few things. Levy some new clothes, and jewelry while Gajeel bought himself a new album to listen too and something for his bike. Around noon, the former couple found a restaurant in the mall and decided to grab lunch there. Once served their drinks, Levy began to catch up with him.

"I still can't believe how long it's been." she admitted.

"Seven long years." Gajeel said "Not that I'm counting or shit." she let out a laugh after hearing him say that.

"I have to admit, I noticed a bit of a difference with you."

"Difference how?"

"Well, I can't put my finger on it." Levy admitted "But something seems different about you. Not just physically of course." Of course he still looked the way he did in high school; but now, the only difference was his hair was slightly longer and his face looked more mature then it did in high school.

"Well, a lot changed since you and I broke up." Gajeel looked at him in surprise.

"Changed how?"

"You got time to listen?"

"I'm all ears." Levy began to listen intently to Gajeel's story at that moment.

* * *

 _After Levy broke off the relationship with Gajeel, he took a turn for the worst. For a few weeks, Gajeel began to spiral out of control. His smoking habit got worse, he started drinking pretty heavily and was even trying out different drugs. All to ease the pain in his heart Levy had caused. It was then his activity with his gang was beginning to reach it's breaking point. Around two months after their break up, Gajeel was sitting on a wooden create in the abandoned warehouse that became Phantom Lord's hide out. He was staring at the ground, depressed out of his wits, smoking a cigarette and drinking a bottle of vodka. He needed something to ease his still broken heart. Totomaru noticed Gajeel and walked over to him, tired of seeing him moping around._

 _"Buck up man!" Totomaru said while patting Gajeel's back. "It's just a girl."_

 _"But she was my best friend." Gajeel grumbled "The love of my life. And she broke my heart."_

 _"You'll find another babe. We'll get some floozies in here sometime and settle things. Come on, we got a meeting." Sighing, Gajeel got up and left the spot with Totomaru to meet up with the other two members around a table with blueprints on the table of a building: Sol and Area._

 _"Ok," Totomaru began "Let's begin the meeting."_

 _"What does this seem to be about? Non non non." Sol asked with a saw in his step._

 _"Tomorrow, we're robbing Magnolia Bank." Gajeel comically spat out his vodka hearing this._

 _"Sorry," Gajeel grumbled "surprised me for a second." After a moment of silence Totomaru continued._

 _"Now, we're short a member since Juvia quit a few months ago after 'finding love'. So first thing tomorrow, we grab the firearms we purchased and some masks and make it for the bank."_

 _"Wait," Sol asked "where did we even get the firearms monsieur? Non non non.."_

 _"My uncle owns a gun shop and I bought a few from him at a good price. After we kill the security officers-"_

 _"Wait, kill?" Gajeel asked._

 _"How else are we going to get away with it?" Totomaru asked "After we kill them, Area will start the get away car and we make our way to Hargeon then get ourselves a beach front property!"_

 _"It's such a beautiful plan!" Area cried "I-I'm moved to tears!" Looking at all of this, Gajeel suddenly began to feel sick to his stomach, it was as if someone punched him in the gut hearing all of this. He realized it right then and there, Levy was right about them; they are bad news._

 _"We arrive early tomorrow!" Totomaru began "Let's get going and meet up tomorrow." They began to leave the building and as soon as everyone was out of eyesight, Gajeel went back into the hideout and took pictures of all the plans and whatnot. Once he got everything, he made his way to the police department._

* * *

"I handed in the evidence right then and there to the chief." Gajeel explained "He wasn't sure to trust me once I revealed I was a member; but when he heard Totomaru's plan to kill the security guards, I convinced him right off the bat to trust me. So we made a deal, I won't get charged with anything if I testified against my gang mates. They all got life in prison with no parole. After that, I realized that I was making wrong choices and they would get me killed. So, I quit smoking, got a job at my old man's auto shop, got clean, saved up money to remove the tattoo, saved up for college and I got a degree in auto mechanics." Levy looked surprised hearing this from Gajeel and then a smile appeared on her lips.

"I'm glad to hear you gave up the gang life." Levy smiled "I couldn't even stand the thought of you getting into trouble."

"You were right about them. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you back then."

"You realized your mistakes and now you're a better man for it." She overlapped her hand over his for to show her support. And to only blush at what she was doing. After this touching moment, the waiter returned with their meals and the two ate in a happy bliss.

* * *

After their meals, Gajeel and Levy decided to see a movie that both had been dying to see. Once they sat down, Levy noticed Gajeel removing his jacket and a tattoo on his left shoulder; it was their high school insignia in black.

"You got the school insignia tattooed on your shoulder?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, gihihi." Gajeel smirked "I figured I should get something that had special meaning." Levy smiled, turned around, and lowered her shirt at the neck to show the Fairy Tail emblem in white with an orange lining.

"Gihihi, you got it too!"

"So did Lu-chan, Natsu and Jet and Droy."

"You still keep in touch with them?"

"Of course! They are my friends after all!"

"Tch, I hear from Salamander every now and then. I still talk to Juvia. And I basically just work and return home to my cat."

"You got a cat?" A smile appeared on Gajeel's face.

"Yeah," he replied "his name's Pantherlily. I got a picture of him." He pulled out his cellphone and showed Levy the picture of a large black cat with a white muzzle and a crescent shaped scar on the left side of his face.

"He's so cute!" Levy squeaked.

"CUTE?" Gajeel scoffed "He's not cute! He's the fucking best cat on the planet. I found him being surrounded by street cats and he literally beat the crap out of every one of them!" Levy giggled.

"Sounds like a tough fellow."

"Damn straight!" The movie began after their conversation and through out the movie, Gajeel and Levy's hands would reach into the popcorn bin at the same time or would end up holding hands, causing Levy's heart to almost beat out of her chest.

* * *

The movie ended and the two decided to take a walk in the park like they use to during their dating years. The moon was high in the sky and the air was chilly. They both stopped by a hot dog stand and ordered their selves a small dinner as they walked through the park.

"Beautiful out tonight." Levy commented.

"Yeah," Gajeel commented "but not as pretty as you." Levy's cheeks turned a deep scarlet red hearing his comment.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Gihihihi, why? Want me too?"

"N-no! I-" he let out a cackle to show he thought this was funny.

"I'm teasing ya Shrimp." Levy blushed before biting into her hot dog again.

"So shrimp," Gajeel began "out of curiosity, have you been seeing anyone in the past seven years?"

"No." Levy admitted "I had been on a few dates but nothing serious ever came out of it." Gajeel didn't know why, but he started to feel jealous hearing her say she went on a few dates with other guys "Otherwise, Lu-chan had been trying to get me to date again. Even trying to force me to go to a speed dating event at Cana's Bar tonight."

"Wait, bunny girl is trying to force you into dating again? "

"I wouldn't put it that way." Gajeel placed his hand on Levy's shoulder which activated a blush.

"Shrimp, there's a fine line with a lot of things in life. And your love life is one of them. Bunny Girl has no right to tell you when or when you shouldn't be dating. If you ain't into it, then it's your choice." Levy realized that Gajeel was right, Lucy prying into her love life was none of her business. Levy knew she meant well, but it seriously was bugging Levy. She really should have a serious discussion with Lucy.

"What about you?" Levy asked "Have you seen anyone since we broke up?"

"Off hand," Gajeel said "no. I did have a few almost one night stands with a couple of chicks who wanted to fuck. But nothing serious came out of it. I wasn't interested and didn't even bother to sleep with them. They weren't my type." Levy nodded in understanding to the entire thing.

"Do you think we would've lasted?" Gajeel suddenly asked "If I wasn't in a gang I mean." Levy looked up at the stars and sighed.

"I don't know Gajeel." Levy admitted "To be honest, I never dwell on the past. I do wonder sometimes about what we could have been and who knows, maybe we could have been engaged or married by now or maybe it wouldn't have worked out and we would have found someone else." Gajeel nodded in understanding. An awkward silence began to envelope the two before Levy looked at her watch "Oh Jeez! It's almost 8! I got to get home, I got work tomorrow!"

"Don't worry shrimp, I'll drive ya back." That said, they made their way to where Gajeel's motorcycle was parked and drove off to Levy's apartment.

* * *

They were outside the door to her apartment and the two looked at each other.

"I had an amazing time today Gajeel." Levy smiled.

"Same here Shrimp," Gajeel smiled "maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"Sounds nice!" The two enveloped into a hug and stared into each others eyes that moment. They felt at that moment as if the world around them disappeared. And right now, they were going to close the gap between them. They slowly inched closer and closer until their lips were about to brush against each other. Only to be interrupted by the ringing of Levy's phone.

"Lucy." Levy admitted after checking her phone "Wanted to know how today went."

"Tch." after she answered her phone, Levy looked up at Gajeel.

"Well, good night." The awkward moment ended when Levy went into her apartment and closed the door.

Gajeel stood there for a moment, still shocked about what almost happened; they almost kissed. _**Almost kissed**_. He hasn't seen her since the night of their graduation and they almost kiss! In fact, a lot of moments happened between the two today. The way he teased her, how her cheeks would turn bright red, or when he would give her advice. He truly felt like he was in high school all over again. But now a question stood out in his head; is he still in love with Levy? He laid his back against the apartment complex's wall and slid down into a sitting position. He had to be honest; she never truly did leave his mind the past seven years.

He did take the break up pretty hard, but she was also the one who inspired him to better himself even after they ended their relationship. Now that Gajeel thought about it, whenever he had a moment that made him feel like giving up and go back to the way things were, he would imagine her face. Her brown eyes, her unruly blue hair, her beautiful smile that would give the sun a hard run for it's money. And when he thought about her, he felt more confident and wouldn't give up. To be honest, if you were to ask Gajeel what he thought his and Levy's future was going to be back in High School, he would of said: _"When we graduate, I'm gonna marry her and we'll have little Redfoxes running around our home. Gihihihi."_ Gajeel smirked at that thought. _I still want to have a family with her._ Gajeel's eyes widened when he thought of that. This moment, Gajeel realized it; he was still in love with Levy. And from what he saw today, he could definitely say Levy was probably still in love with him. Gajeel quickly got up from his spot and checked his cellphone for the time: 9pm. He had been sitting there for close to an hour. Unsure if she was still up, Gajeel decided to knock on her door and say what he had to say.

* * *

Levy was in her pajamas, lying on her couch with a cup of cocoa in her hands and was watching her favorite Crime Drama : _Bones._ As the show went to commercial, there was a knock on her door. Questioning who it could be at this hour of the night, Levy made her way to the door and looked through the peephole. Surprised, Levy opened the door and looked in shock.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked "Is something wrong? What happened?"

"Everything's fine Shrimp... I guess." Gajeel replied, now looking away with a blush on his cheeks "It's just.."

"Just?" Gajeel looked unsure about what he was going to say, but being who he was, he blurted it out.

"I still love you." He looked at Levy who's eyes were now as wide as saucers and her mouth hanging open.

Gajeel looked at her, literally internally begging her to say something. But when two minutes passed, he took her silence the wrong way.

"Tch. Forget it." Gajeel grumbled "Sorry I bothered ya." He was about to walk away when Levy suddenly grabbed his wrist, pulled him in and kissed him passionately. Gajeel was of course shocked at first; but it eventually wore off and he returned the kiss. Once they broke off the kiss, Levy looked at him with a smile.

"I still love you too." A smirk appeared on his lips before he held her tightly in his arms.

"You know, I'm never gonna let you go now Shrimp. You're mine forever. Gihihi."

"I don't think I can complain to that."

"Ghihihihi."

 **The End.**


	6. Thanksgiving Disaster

Author's note: Happy Thanksgiving! Besides romance, it's going to be a comedy story. But I hope you like it!

* * *

 **The Book of Untold Stroyies: A Tale of Gajevy One-shots**

 **Thanksgiving Disaster.**

 _When Mira catches the flu and can't cook Thanksgiving Dinner, Gajeel is put in charge of cooking. But things go south and now, it's up to Gajeel and the help of Levy to get a new turkey to feed the Guild._

 **Rated T**

* * *

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Gajeel screamed at the top of his lungs at Master Makarov and Laxus. It was a beautiful fall day in Magnolia and with the cold feeling in the air, the trees balding, the shops in Magnolia getting ready to sell foods. It could only mean one thing, Thanksgiving was around the corner.

"Sadly, we're not." Laxus sighed.

"Gajeel," Makarov explained "You have to do this."

"You can't fucking make me!" Gajeel screetched.

"It's Guild Tradition."

"Traditions be damned!"

"Look you iron jerk." Laxus growled "You're the only capable cook in this Guild at the moment! You _**have**_ too cook Thanksgiving Dinner!"

"Why me?!" Gajeel replied.

"Because you're one of our best cooks." Makarov replied calmly. Laxus and The Master approached Gajeel on this subject earlier today. Apparently, Mirajane called into the Guild and admitted she caught the flu and can't cook Thanksgiving Dinner this year. A tradition in Fairy Tail since Master Mavis was alive. Mira would be well enough to make it to the dinner; but she wouldn't be able to cook since she could get everyone sick.

"Gajeel, normally Mira would cook dinner but unfortunately, she is too ill too cook. We need someone who knows what they're doing." Gajeel cocked a studded eyebrow hearing his Guild Master's words.

"What's in it for me?" Gajeel asked.

"You'll get help if you need it." Makarov explained "We will provide you with the ingredients you need to make the dinner, also we will pay you." Gajeel's ears pricked up hearing this.

"I'm in." Gajeel smirked.

"Excellent! Laxus, where's the turkey?"

"In the freezer." Laxus shrugged.

"Please get it for us, Gajeel needs to see what he's dealing with." Laxus left and soon returned with a giantic frozen turkey. One so big, when he placed it on the table, the ground shook.

"Fuck!" Gajeel screamed "You expect me to cook that?!"

"It's for the entire guild." Makarov explained "It use to be multiple turkeys but Master Prect came up with the idea of using the bigger ones."

"This is a big ass bird. I'm going to need an ass load of stuffing."

"We'll be willing to help you with anything." Gajeel sighed.

"Ok, I need seasonings, a lot of loafs of bread, a ton of eggs, gallons of water, vegtables, different cranberry sauces, fresh potatoes, and anything else." Makarov gave a firm nod.

"We'll be happy to provide these to you."

* * *

The next day, Gajeel arrived early at the Guild to begin on cleaning the turkey and making the stuffing. Naturally, he asked Levy and Lily to help out on making Thanksgiving Dinner because they were one of the only ones in this Guild he actually could tolerate for multiple hours.

"Ok, what do I do?" Levy asked.

"You're going to water the bread, and then put them in egg." Gajeel explained "Lily will chop the onions and carrots, cook them and add them to the stuffing."

"What will you do?" Lily asked. A smirk appeared on Gajeel's face.

"Thaw out the fucking bird and then gut it. Gonna need a shovel and a rope it's that huge."

Gajeel, Levy and Lily made their way to the Guild's kitchen and when they opened the door, there, sprawled out on the table with a large extended gut and snoozing away while the skeleton of the turkey laid on the floor, was Natsu.

"GOD DAMN IT! SALAMANDER!" Gajeel screamed on the top of his lungs, Natsu woke up and fell off the table.

"Aww man." Natsu moaned "I ate too much."

"YOU'RE FUCKING RIGHT YOU DID!" Gajeel screamed "YOU ATE THE GUILD'S TURKEY!"

"Natsu!" Levy screamed "That Turkey was for the entire Guild. You eating it now really put us in a pickle!"

"You're kidding!" Natsu freaked.

"Damn it Salamander I should fucking kill you right now!" Gajeel began to chase after Natsu and landing attacks at him.

"Gajeel stop!" Levy screamed "It's not worth it!"

"Gajeel, don't let your anger get the best of you!" Lily shouted. Gajeel, who was holding Natsu by his throat, let him go and growled.

"Great!" Gajeel yelled "We ain't got a fucking turkey for Thanksgiving!"

"Don't worry man." Natsu replied "You can get one at the store."

"No store is selling turkeys at this time Natsu." Levy explained "They're all sold out."

"FUCK!" Gajeel screamed "That means I'm gonna have to kill a turkey."

"But where?!" Natsu screamed back "Where are you going to find and kill a turkey?!"

"Um..." Levy spoke up "Magnolia Forest has wild turkeys that roam around. I've seen a few every now and then, coincidentally around this time of year mostly."

"Fuck this, we're going to Magnolia's Forest!" Gajeel screamed while throwing away the apron he was wearing onto the floor "Shrimp, you and Lily are coming with me, Salamander, make sure no one gets in the kitchen."

"Why do I have to keep everyone out of the Kitchen?" Natsu groaned.

"Cause you ate the turkey." Lily commented. The three people left and made their way to Magnolia's forest.

* * *

"Anything Lily?" Gajeel asked as the Exceed flew over the forest.

"So far nothing." Lily sighed "Just our luck."

"Fuck." Gajeel groaned "We're so screwed. What's Thanksgiving without the turkey?"

"Gajeel," Levy explained "not everyone makes turkey on Thanksgiving. Some make a ham, or lasagna-"

"Shrimp, the custom is a turkey. So I need a fucking big ass bird. Hate to break it to ya, but I want to stick with a bird."

"Hey!" Lily screamed "I see one! And it's big! Follow me!" He flew off as Levy and Gajeel followed close by.

* * *

"Holy shit." Levy mumbled. There, in front of the three mages was the turkey. And it was _**huge**_. Not as big as the one Makarov and Laxus supplied Gajeel; but large enough to carry back to the guild and feed everyone. There just wouldn't be enough for leftovers.

"Perfect." Gajeel smirked "Let's kill it." He began to throw his iron dragon lances at the turkey which the turkey dodged "GET BACK HERE!" he ran after the turkey, chasing and leaving behind kunai knives in his wake. Just when he was about to grab the bird, he fell off a cliff and into the town river.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed. She watched as he popped his head out of he water and the turkey landed on his head.

"DAMN YOU BIRD!" The turkey got off of the Iron Dragon slayer as he got out of the water and shook himself dry like a wet dog.

"That's it." Gajeel growled "It's fucking war."

* * *

After the little river incident, Gajeel made his way to the local craft store and bought feathers, brown paint, styro foam balls, googly eyes, craft glue, poster board and markers. He then began to tie a rope to a tree with a loop on the bottom and hid the loop under the fallen leaves. When finished, Gajeel began to assemble the items he bought into a female turkey with lipstick, fake breast and long eyelashes.

"What're you doing Gajeel?" Levy asked as she watched him with the poster board and markers.

"What's it look like?" Gajeel asked "I'm setting up a trap for the fucking turkey!"

"So what do you plan?"

"Simple, I take the puppet I made, lure the turkey over to the rope and once done, the turkey gets hung up and the guild has Thanksgiving dinner!" But he also planned to look good in front of Levy. He just wasn't going to say it.

"So let me get this straight." Lily commented "You plan to lure the turkey over here with a hooker puppet?"

"Like he'd resist."

"I gotta admit, the chest looks like you filled it with _stuffing._ " Lily snickered.

"Shaddup cat!"

Once the puppet was ready, Gajeel spotted the turkey heading their way and looked.

"Gihihii." he smirked. Gajeel placed the sign on the tree and began to work the puppet.

"~Gobble Gobble~." Gajeel said in a high pitched, crummy female tone. The turkey looked at the the puppet Gajeel made as it moved around in a sexual manner. The turkey looked over at the sign Gajeel posted and read it : "Free Lap Dances." Levy and Lily looked in shock as the Tom turkey's eyes turned into hearts and it looked as if his heart was going to come right out of his chest. The turkey ran it's way over to the puppet, grabbed it out of Gajeel's hands and began to kiss it.

"Never seen that before." Levy muttered to Lily. At that moment, the turkey took the puppet Gajeel made and ran off with it.

"What the hell?!" Gajeel cursed and began to chase after the Tom turkey "Give it back! I want to give it to my future children to show them how their dad outsmarted a turk-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH FUCKKKKK!" Not watching where he was going, Gajeel ended up getting caught in the very trap he created "FUCK! SOMEONE BETTER FUCKING CUT ME DOWN!" Levy went over to where Gajeel rigged the machine and managed to get him down. But landing on top of Levy, causing her to blush.

"Grrr..." he growled "That damn turkey knew it was a trap."

"And now he's running off with that puppet..." Levy muttered.

"I'll get that turkey! Even if it kills me!"

"I have an idea." Lily suddenly said. Gajeel and Levy looked at Lily with wonder "Does anyone know where Juvia is?"

* * *

"Please tell Juvia why she is here again?" Juvia asked in a serious tone. Gajeel groaned.

"We need you to make it rain." Gajeel explained. Juvia cocked an eyebrow wondering about his motive.

"Gajeel-kun, you know Juvia can't make it rain anymore."

"What?! Why the fuck not?!"

"Juvia is not depressed anymore. Since she had found Gray-sama, the rain around Juvia is gone. And for once in her life, Juvia was able to see the sun."

"Aren't ya sick of the sun by now?"

"Nope! Juvia loves the sun!" _This isn't going well._ Gajeel thought.

"Oh my God!" Levy suddenly said "Gray! Why?! Why are you breaking up with Juvia?!" Juvia's eyes widened.

"G-Gray-sama?!" Tears began to flood from Juvia's eyes and black storm clouds appeared.

"Now we wait for the turkey too look up and open it's mouth and bam! Thanksgiving dinner." Lily smiled.

"How did you know Turkey's accidentally drown themselves when looking up at rain?" Levy asked Lily.

"I looked at a book on animals of this world and that's what I learned about them."

"So the dumb ass is gonna drown himself in his own stupidity?" Gajeel asked.

"That's pretty much it." Lily shrugged. Gajeel smirked.

"Perfect."

Rain began pour down heavily as Gajeel, Levy and Lily hid themselves from Juvia's rain. They watched as the turkey looked up into the air before looking down and leaving.

"The fuck?!" Gajeel screamed "Juvia, stop your damn crying! Your beloved stripper isn't anywhere near here!" angered Gajeel walked over to the turkey with a burlap bag "Hey bird brains! What's with the tricks and shit?! Get in the fucking bag so my friends and I can have you for dinner tonight." The turkey looked at Gajeel before letting out a gobble of fright and ran off "GET BACK HERE AND LET ME COOK YOU INTO SOMETHING DELICIOUS!" Gajeel then began to chase the turkey around the forest with Levy and Lily following behind.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed.

"GET BACK HERE BIRD!" Gajeel continued to chased the bird until it went into a cave "YOU AIN'T GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!"

"Gajeel stop!" Levy panted "It's not worth it!"

"To hell with it Shrimp!" Gajeel screamed.

"No Gajeel! The point of Thanksgiving isn't a turkey on a plate! It's about being with family, friends and people who love you." Gajeel's eyes widned.

"It is?"

"Yes! The turkey was just a peace offering the natives gave the settlers."

"So no turkey?" Gajeel started to look dissapointed. Levy couldn't help but feel that he looked like a kicked puppy.

"I'll give you a kiss, if that will make you feel better?" Gajeel perked up.

"And a date?"

"Let's see how this goes." she walked over to the Iron dragon slayer and was about to kiss him on the cheek when instead, he directed it to his lips. Levy was shocked at first but she soon melted into the kiss.

Sadly their kiss was not meant to last. Because as they were about to make tongue contact, tremors in the earth could be felt.

"The hell was that?!" Gajeel screamed.

"I-is it an earthquake?!" Levy questioned. But their thoughts changed the moment they noticed the giant looming figure above them. The Fairy Tail mages looked up and with wide eyes, stared at a 100 ft tall turkey.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lily screamed. Gajeel looked the turkey up and down. The bird was big enough to feed the entire guild for a month.

"Still, I'm getting paid to make a turkey." Gajeel said "And the money I get, I was thinking about taking a certain shrimp out on a dinner date and maybe a new rare book I saw at the sto-"

"Get the turkey." Levy said in an unemotional tone "Take it, make it something delicious, I don't care! I want the date and book!" Gajeel smirked began to crack his knuckles.

"Stand back everyone." Gajeel's arm turned into an iron chainsaw and he ran after the turkey; laughing manically.

 _He's enjoying this too much._ Levy mused.

* * *

"Alright chumps!" Gajeel called out while serving the turkey on the very long table "Dig in!" he revealed the bird to everyone in the guild who all looked in awe at the roasted bird. After Gajeel defeated the turkey, he took it back to the guild and prepared it like originally planned. The turkey was large and a beautiful golden brown. Multiple amounts of side dishes such as cranberry sauce, sweet yams, mashed potatoes, peas, and veggies surrounded the giant turkey. Stuffing poured right out of the bird's back and it was obvious the stuffing was home made.

"I've been waiting all year for this." Droy drooled.

"I think trying out Gajeel's cooking is going to be interesting." Mira smiled.

"Alright my children!" Makarov declared "It's time to dig in!" The guild cheered and was about to dig in when suddenly Happy flew in.

"Hey Guys!" Happy called out "I hope you all don't mind but I invited the Exceed village to Thanksgiving dinner!"

"Wait, Happy there's only a certain amount-" Levy tried to plead.

"Come on in guys!" The moment Happy gave the signal every Exceed from Edolas came flying into the guild and began to chow down on the entire Thanksgiving dinner, leaving Fairy Tail with nothing left. The guild looked at the gone food with silence, shock and probably anger at the blue Exceed. Gajeel, looked like he wanted to have a heart attack or kill Happy. Whichever came first.

"Hey," Levy said "does anyone want Chinese food?"

 **The End.**

* * *

Author's note: Ok! I loved writing this and I just _**HAD**_ to write the hooker puppet scene! I wanted to get this up before tomorrow, so I hope you all enjoyed this! Happy Thanksgiving my lovelies!


	7. The Perfect Gift

Author's note: Merry Christmas! I decided to go with a one-shot this year for Christmas and make it a cute little story. Also, I'm not updating Standed and Forever this Friday because it's Christmas and I know everyone will be busy with friends and family. So enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

 **The Perfect Gift**

 _Christmas is just around the corner and Gajeel still hasn't gotten Levy a Christmas Gift! With Christmas only a few days away, will Gajeel be able to get Levy the perfect gift?!_

 **Rated T**

There he was, following her around town like a lost puppy. A lost puppy that didn't want Levy McGarden, the Solid Script Mage of Fairy Tail to know he was following her. Who was this man? Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail's Iron DragonSlayer. He watched from his spot as Levy McGarden, who ditched her usual dress for a suede orange fur coat, black leggings, red boots, a red knit wool hat and red mittens shopped around Magnolia trying to get last gifts for people in the guild she hasn't gotten gifts for yet.

"Are you seriously doing this?" Lily asked the dragon slayer who was hiding behind a pole.

"Be quiet!" Gajeel hissed "She'll hear us!" Lily frustratedlly sighed.

"I don't understand any of this."

Gajeel continued following Levy as she shopped around town. Gajeel growled a little, there had to be something Levy wanted. As Levy walked passed a bookshop, something caught her eye; it was a collection of a book series Levy heard was the best out there. Levy was meaning to read the series but never had the time. But if she got her hands on this pack, then she would be busy until the end of next month! Just when she was about to go into the shop to buy the set, she noticed the price; 36,291 jewles. Levy pulled out her wallet and noticed she barley had enough to afford the 20 volume set. Besides, she needed the money to pay for gifts.

Sighing in defeat, Levy left to continue her shopping, feeling very dissapointed. As soon as she was out of sight, Gajeel went to the spot she was in before and looked in the window.

"See that Lil?" Gajeel smirked while pointing at the window "I found what she wants!" Lily's eyes scanned the item and noticed the price.

"Gajeel," Lily reasoned "that's a lot of money, are you really willing to spend so much?"

"Damn right! Shrimp deserves it!"

"Gajeel, you're going to need..." Lily stopped himself to count on his paws "Three jobs to afford it!"

"So I'll take three jobs to get it for her!"

"Gajeel, Christmas is two days away! Consider yourself lucky if you even get your hands on it in time!"

"Big deal," Gajeel huffed "I'll do something no one usually does." He walked into the shop and made a reserve for it, promising to pay for it as soon as possible.

* * *

Later at the Guild, Levy was at the request board, curious about a few of the requests on there. She planned to take a few of them after the holidays had ended to help replenish her savings account. She shuddered at the memory of how many jobs she had to take in one month when she was forced to pay her built up rent during the 7 year absence. Just when she was about to reach for one of the fliers, she was shocked to see a hand snatch it away before she was going to grab it.

"Oh!" Levy squeaked. She looked and found Gajeel holding the flier along with two other ones.

"Hey Shrimp." Gajeel said holding the flier to her "You wanted this?"

"I was going to take a closer look; but if you want the job I'll look for another." A small blush appeared on her cheeks "Hey Gajeel, if you don't mind me asking, why are you taking so many jobs?"

"Need the cash." Gajeel shrugged "See ya around shorty." At that moment he went over to Mira, handed in the three fliers and left to do the jobs.

"I never seen Gajeel-kun take three jobs at once." Juvia suddenly said to Levy.

"Really?" Levy asked surprised.

"Gajeel-kun usually spends his money on some normal food, housing and whatnot. He really must be strapped for cash now." hearing this, Levy couldn't help but worry about him.

* * *

The first job Gajeel took he was asked to dress as a Mall Santa. He sat in the big chair the mall provided for him, dressed in a Santa costume, a fake white beard and a scowl that could scare even the toughest man alive. A line filled with parents and their children waited to get a picture with the Iron Dragon Slayer dressed as Santa Claus. Throughout the four hours he was assigned to this job, he was forced to put up with bratty children. Some cried, he received dirty looks from the mothers, one pulled off his fake beard and ran around the mall calling Gajeel a fraud, and one, kicked Gajeel in his manhood. Yeah, that kid made Gajeel's shit list.

The job was a nightmare but payed well, when these little children sat on Gajeel's lap, he would sometimes imagine it to be what his and Levy's child would do when they want to hear a story just to get these little terrors that came out of their poor mothers out of his sight. But then he had to shake that thought from his head; seriously, where did that come from? Well, he could figure it out later. Fortunately, the job payed well enough and he continued to his next job.

* * *

The second job Gajeel took was to clean up after a Reindeer Petting Zoo. And it was probably the worst job Gajeel ever took in his entire life. He could never explain the Ungodly things that those poop machines left behind. The stench was the worse thing his nose ever picked up and to make it worse, he was a Dragon Slayer and his sense of smell is heightened by his magic. But it was for Levy's sake, and he was willing to do this job from hell just for her.

And to make things worse, one Reindeer was fed something from a small child and gave the reindeer a moment to drop his little present from hell. What made Gajeel the happiest man alive was when his shift was up. Of course the owner of the Reindeer Petting Zoo tried to stiff him but when Gajeel threatened to report him to the Magic Council for scamming him and possibly scamming other mages who received the request, the man paid Gajeel full pay along with a small bonus to keep his mouth shut. When he left, he made a mental note to tell Makarov about this and make sure the guy never sends requests to mage guilds again.

* * *

The third and final job Gajeel took was a job at a candy cane factory. They needed a few temporary hands to help get this year's batches out and sold to the public and Gajeel took the job. He mostly had to make sure the machine that mixed the two colors of candy canes stayed working and even was tasked to use a special torch to blend the two colors together. His hair was put in a very high ponytail, wore an apron and plastic gloves to prevent contamination. So far this seemed to be a job that Gajeel was enjoying the most. No hassles, no whiny kids or cleaning up after reindeer, this was actually nice and fun!

Gajeel put down his torch for a moment to take a stretch and suddenly, his hair got caught in the machine and began to pull him in. It yanked harder and harder, pulling Gajeel closer to the machine and as it did, Gajeel realized something; this thing was going to rip his scalp off. Seeing no way out of the machine, Gajeel immediately turned his right arm into a blade and cut his hair off, freeing him from the machine and then shut it down. The employees and the manager ran over to Gajeel to check if he needed an ambulance as well as fix the machine and throw the batch of candy cane out. Fearing a lawsuit from the mage guild Gajeel worked for, the CEO decided to give Gajeel more money than he was promised and allowed to leave the place. Gajeel, now counting all the money he earned to get Levy her gift.

* * *

After a quick visit to Lucy's so she could summon Cancer and get his hair back to it's original length, Gajeel bought the book set he had on hold and wrapped it up. Levy was coming over tonight to watch some Christmas movies and count down to Christmas. Lily, who was coming out of the shower, noticed Gajeel as he finished adding the final touches to wrapping the gift.

"So you got enough to buy the gift huh?" Lily asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah." Gajeel replied a little tiredly "I managed to do it all in 24 hours." Lily looked at him in surprise.

"You spent the past 24 hours working to get this for Levy?"

"Gihihi, didn't even stop to sleep."

"Gajeel that's the most reckless thing I ever heard you do!"

"Fuck that Lil. It was worth it." A moment of silence passed before Lily said something.

"How many cups of coffee did you have?"

"In the past 24 hours? About 12, fuck, I don't know."

A knock on the door stopped Gajeel and Lily from their conversation and Gajeel made his way over to the door, there Levy, decked out in her winter garb stood at the door with Gajeel and Lily's gifts in tow.

"Merry Christmas!" Levy happily greeted with a smile that could rival the sun.

"Hey Shrimp!" Gajeel smirked "Get in before ya turn into a Shrimpsicle." Levy's cheeks puffed out in annoyance to his joke but she entered the house, shedding her coat and winter outwear to reveal a purple dress.

"Merry Christmas guys!" She handed the two their gifts.

Lily opened his and found it to be a sword care kit.

"I love it!" Lily smiled "Thank you Levy!" Gajeel opened his gift and was surprised, three tickets to Vulcan boxing match.

"Gihihi! This is gonna be good!" Gajeel laughed "Thanks Small Fry!" The three hugged.

"You're turn Levy." Lily smiled. He handed Levy a long, thin yet small box which she opened and discovered it to be a beautiful new pen she could use to re-write runes.

"Thank you so much Lily! I love it!" she hugged the Exceed before turning to the large box that was Gajeel's gift to her.

"You're really going to love it Shrimp!" Gajeel smirked. He looked so happy that he could bounce off the walls any second. Levy carefully opened the wrapping paper before opening the box and couldn't believe her eyes; she was hoping it was going to be the book series she had her eye on but instead, it was the competing series she heard wasn't doing so hot. Fortunately, Gajeel was too tired and excited to notice the disappointed look on her face but Lily picked up on it.

"It's that book series you wanted!" Gajeel happily said "I saw you wanted it and I worked to get it!" Levy looked up in surprise.

"You worked to get this?" Levy asked.

"Indeed he did." Lily replied "He had been working the hardest I've seen him just to get this for you. He didn't even sleep once the past 24 hours." Levy's eyes widened in surprise; he worked _**that**_ hard to get this for her?

"I love it!" Levy replied with a true smile on her face "Thank you Gajeel!" She went over to the Dragon Slayer and hugged him tightly. Despite the fact this wasn't the series she wanted to get, she knew Gajeel worked hard to get this and cared enough to spend his hard earned cash to get it. After their gift exchange, the three mages made their way to the Living Room and began to play the first Christmas movie they could get.

"Does _A Christmas Carol_ sound good Gajeel?" Lily called out. No response.

"Gajeel?" Levy called. The two looked over to the couch and found the Dragon Slayer fast asleep; he literally worked himself to exhaustion.

Smiling, Levy made her way over to the Dragon Slayer and gently kissed his cheek, leaving behind a pink lipstick mark. Before she could grab the blankets, she suddenly felt an arm shoot out and pull her to the owner's hard chest. Gajeel unconsciously pulled her in to cuddle. Seeing no way out, Levy decided to watch the movie like this the rest of the night like this before eventually falling asleep. Lily flew over the two mages and covered them with the blanket before leaving for his and Gajeel's room.

"Merry Christmas you two." Lily whispered.

 **The End.**


	8. The illusionist

Author's note: ok this entire thing is something I don't normally do with my fairy tail fanfics; writing it on my phone and then posting it to tumblr (it will be on ) but I wanted to do something different (and a bit smutty ;) ) anyway on New Year's Eve, instead of partying like most people my age (and with all those threats going around. Besides I ain't much of a party girl) I stayed home and did some stuff I love to do and also watched the illusionists on Hulu. I was inspired by Dan Sperry the AntiConjurer, so it inspired this fanfiction, enjoy!

 **The Illusionist**

 **Rated M**

When Levy gets tickets to see her favorite Magician The Iron Illusionist Gajeel Redfox for her birthday, she gets more than she bargained for when he takes an immediate liking to her.

"Happy Birthday Levy!" Levy's 5 friends screamed happily as they surprised her with a strawberry short cake with a chocolate plate in the center of the cake and written in white chocolate was _"Happy Birthday Levy!"_ Levy McGarden, a 20 year old, short, blue haired, creamy skinned, honey eyed girl looked in happiness and joy at her birthday cake that her friends spent time making all together.

"Thank you so much everyone!" Levy smiled. She took a deep breath and blew out the candles, making a wish she hoped would one day come true.

"So..." Cana, a friend of Levy's said in a teasing manner "What'd you wish for? As if we don't know already." A blush crept up on Cana's choice words.

"Cana, leave her alone." Lucy huffed "She doesn't have to tell us if she wants to."

"That's right." Erza smiled "Right now, let's enjoy that tasty looking cake and then open some presents!" The girls and two guys continued the rest of their little celebration for their friend's birthday by eating the cake, chatting and enjoying their time together.

As the night progressed, they all settled down in the living room and watched as Levy opened her birthday gifts. Her friend Cana got her a rare wine that would've costed a fortune at its winery, Erza bought her a $100 dollar gift card to the local book store, Levy's friend Jet got her an expensive necklace and her friend Droy got her a rare plant that was known for its beauty. But there was one that caught Levy's eye the most; a black envelope addressed from Lucy. She reached out for the envelope and opened it, she gasped at the two pieces of papers she pulled out.

"T-Tickets to see Gajeel Redfox the Iron Illusionist?!" She gasped, everyone except Lucy's eyes widened. Gajeel Redfox is a famous illusionist known for his amazing tricks such as escaping an iron maiden with swords in it alive, turning multiple doves into a black cat, chainsawing himself in half and both parts of his body still functioning completely! This man amazed Levy and he soon, stole her heart.

"How did you get these Lu-chan?!" Levy asked.

"Yeah!" Jet suddenly said "his tickets had been sold out for weeks! Hell, they sold out the moment they went on sale!"

"Natsu works at the stadium he's performing at." Lucy shrugged "When we went on a date a few months ago, I brought up how much Levy loves Gajeel and he managed to get me and her tickets to see him."

"Seriously?" Droy said shocked "You got them that easily!" Lucy confidentiality nodded.

"I don't think I can thank you enough Lucy!" Levy smiled before hugging the busty blonde.

"The show is next week." Lucy is explained "So make yourself pretty for Gajeel because these tickets are front row seats!" Levy blushed at Lucy's comment, she had been dying to see Gajeel live for as long as she could remember; well, since she started having vivid dreams of the man. Now that she was going to see him live, Levy couldn't help but feel excited, in more than one way.

* * *

A week passed by and Levy was literally bouncing in her seat like a kid going to a theme park. She dressed herself in a black mini skirt with a blue strapless top, her hair held back by a black hairband and with a white flower, and small heeled black shoes. Lucy wore a pink dress with black leggings, her blonde hair in pigtails and she wore a pair of pink sandals. The drive to the stadium where Gajeel Redfox was to perform was easy and parking was a bit of a nightmare. But in the end, they got in and it was worth it.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox was sitting in his dressing room, trying to put on his makeup for his show and pet the black cat that was snoozing away on the makeup table. Gajeel was beginning to think while he tried to apply the white base (which perfectly matched his long spiky black hair) on his face; lately he had been focusing more and more on his work and hasn't gotten himself a girl in God knows how long. His last girlfriend cheated on him with his younger brother and he lost himself in his work for the longest time cause of that. But lately, he's been yearning for something and now he realized what it was; he needed to get laid. BADLY. Also, he was tired of spending his lonely nights with only his hand and a nudie mag.

A knock distracted Gajeel from his thoughts and he looked in the mirror to see he managed to get the very black eyeshadow that passed his piercing for eyebrows on one eye.

"Gajeel-kun!" An ocean haired girl named Juvia who was Gajeel's manager said "You're on in ten minutes!" She entered the room and wrote down a few things before giving her lifelong friend a smile.

"Thanks." Gajeel grumbled, his rough tone befitting his looks.

"Something on your mind Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked.

"Fucking testosterone." Gajeel muttered while applying black lipstick to his lips and adding a fangs design at the sides of his lips.

"Gajeel-kun is remembering his ex."

"Well I haven't fucked in a long time! What the fuck do you expect?! Bitch cheats on me and then I go nuts with my work, now I'm fucking horny and I don't got a chick to bang!"

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia has been your friend for years but please, Juvia doesn't want to know. Maybe we will go to the bar later and get Gajeel-kun a one night stand." Gajeel grumbled a maybe and shook his head around at the idea "Remember, seven minutes."

Juvia left and Gajeel stared at his almost finished makeup (only a few splats needed in the cheeks bones) But Juvia was right, he needed a one-night stand! And he was going to make a pledge; tonight, the next girl he sees will be his one-night stand! No ifs ands or buts! Gajeel put his makeup set away, put on his fingerless gloves, and then grabbed his black cat Pantherlily and made his way to the stage.

* * *

The show began with heavy metal music and a lighting scheme of reds, blues, whites, purples and greens. Gajeel walked onto the stage in a ripped black t-shirt, ripped black jeans and high platforms black combat boots, pale white face makeup that was decorated with black designs which made his eyes, eyebrows and piercings more prominent. He started off with a cage and a parakeet inside and took the bird out, he smashed the bird and instead of the bird dying, two parakeets appeared in his hand, he pulled out a long handkerchief and touched one parakeet, the moment it touched the parakeet, the bird turned white and it's colors appeared on the side that touched the bird.

He touched the blank side of the handkerchief on the colored parakeet and the same thing occurred; the bird lost its color to their handkerchief. Gajeel switched the handkerchief's sides and the birds turned the colors they once were but on opposite birds. Gajeel tapped the birds with his bare fingers and they changed into different colors. Red, yellow, blue, indigo, Levy's jaw was still dropped the entire time. With a quick swipe of his hand, three parakeets then four appeared on his hand. Gajeel pulled out a black handkerchief and swiped it over the birds, turning them all black. Gajeel put them all into their cage and placed a blanket over the cage.

Gajeel placed his two fingers from opposite hands together and then separated them, revealing a long wand. He took the wand, tapped the cage and removed the blanket revealing no birds. Gajeel then took the dark blanket, placed it on his arm which was in a bent position and within seconds, he removed it revealing his large black cat Pantherlily balancing on his arm. The crowd cheered at this amazing sight. But just when he was about to put Lily down, the cat jumped off Gajeel's arm and ran into the crowd.

"Shit! Lily!" Gajeel screamed. He jumped into the crowd and watched as the cat jumped into Levy's lap, much to the girl's surprise. The cat began to rub against her, purring loudly and occasionally pawing at her face as if to say he wanted her to pet him. Gajeel ran over to her but stopped in his tracks the moment he saw her; she was the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on. Just who was she and how could he make her his?

"Sorry about this!" Levy squeaked which suddenly snapped Gajeel out of his little trance "He just ran over to me!"

"No biggie shrimp." Gajeel smirked "Very rare he likes new people." Levy blushed as he approached her (unaware of his crude nickname for her) and picked Lily off her lap.

"Oh my gosh Levy!" Lucy said in Levy's ear "He noticed you!"

"I know!" Levy squeaked happily. Gajeel picked up what Lucy said while he got back on stage; Levy. The sound of hercname sounded like an angel's choir to him.

* * *

Gajeel continued the show, performing amazing tricks and illusions that would make even the hardest core skeptics wonder how he did that. Gajeel performed one trick that made parts of his body disappear into thin air, he even had someone from the audience come up on stage and feel the air to show its really gone.

After earning another huge round of applause, Gajeel began his next act.

"Ok, I'm gonna need a volunteer from the crowd or whatever the fuck!" Gajeel called out. Everyone in the crowd began to raise their hands frantically, wanting his attention more than anything. Gajeel spotted Levy and made his way over to her and took her hand. He lifted her onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and brought her onto the stage. He took a microphone and spoke into it "What's your name shrimp?" Levy's cheeks puffed, finally catching the nickname.

"I'm not a Shrimp!" Levy huffed.

"Gihihihi, yes you are!" Gajeel smirked.

"My name is Levy!" Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance and Gajeel knew right then and there; he was gonna get her in his bed tonight and fuck her even if it killed him.

"Ok Shrimp! I need your assistance with this one." A table with blades above it was rolled onto the stage and stopped right in the center "You're going to strap me into this table and crank the crank next to the table while I will try to escape before the blades come down on me!"

Gulping, Levy watched as Gajeel got onto the table and she began to strap his wrists and ankles to the table. Gajeel studied her face as she continued to do this and was loving every inch of her. He was going to make his move the moment this little act ended. Once Levy tightened the restraints. Gajeel smirked at her as she moved the curtains around Gajeel before moving to the crank.

"Start fucking cranking!" Gajeel yelled. Levy nodded and began to crank the crank and watched at the ceiling filled with above the table began to lower and lower. Levy watched through the curtains as Gajeel was struggling to get out of the restraints. Levy could literally feel her heart go into her throat as she continued to crank the machine. She watched as he struggled and struggled until she saw an arm break free, Levy sigh a small sigh of relief but silently screamed as she noticed the ceiling was halfway down!

Gajeel continued his struggle until she noticed both his feet break free. Her hopes were beginning to soar, he was going to make it! But that all came crashing down the moment the ceiling crashed down and got him. The entire room went silent from this moment. Levy was shocked and horrified at this moment; oh God she killed him! She literally killed him!

Levy began to crank the ceiling back up so she could check on him and call an ambulance, but she was shocked to see Gajeel sitting up, unharmed and completely free. Levy's jaw dropped and the entire crowd cheered for Gajeel as he got off the table and took a bow. He walked over to Levy and clapped his two hands together, right then and there when he pulled his hands apart, an iron rose with a note. Gajeel leaned in and kissed Levy on the cheek which activated a blush. Levy went back to her seat and found an eager Lucy waiting for her.

"Oh my God Levy!" Lucy squealed "he gave you a rose, a note and kissed you!"

"I can't believe it!" Levy squeaked.

"What does the note say?" Pulling open the note, Levy used the light of her phone to read what it said:

 _" After the show, go to my tour bus and show the security the rose I gave you, and they will let you on the bus. I want to get to know you a bit. I'll be waiting for you gihihhihi._

 _-Gajeel"_

"Oh my God he wants to sleep with you! Levy, you need to take this chance! You've been in love with him forever and now you're getting the change to sleep with him!"

"You don't know that!" Lucy looked at Levy seriously.

"Levy, he said he wants to get to know you! That's code for sex! You got to go and meet with him! He must like you enough to do this! Levy this is a once in a life time chance! Take it or regret it!" Levy let out a sigh

"Alright! I'll see what he wants."

"Yay!" The blonde hugged the bluenette tightly!

* * *

The show ended with a hit and a standing ovation. Levy made a b-line for the exit, she ran through the side of the parking lot making it to where Gajeel's tour bus was. Fans surrounded the bus, hoping to get a minute with the man and a security guard was guarding the bus. Levy made her way through the crowd and went up to the security guard who looked at her, and tried to stop her.

"Sorry." He said "but-" he noticed the rose in her hand "Oh! It's you! Gajeel told us to expect you! Come in! He's waiting for you!" He opened the door and let her into the luxury bus without question much to the chagrin of the other females. Levy looked around the gothic designed luxury bus and found the very cat that came up to her earlier in the show rubbing against her leg, purring very loudly. Levy picked him up to pet him and she smiled as he nudged against her face.

"He really took a liking to you." A gruff voice said. Levy looked behind herself and found a makeup free Gajeel in a red velvet robe, black boxers and no shoes walking over to her with a smirk "Very rare he likes someone."

"I like him too." Levy smiled. Gajeel walked over to her and lifted her chin up with his fingers so he could look at her. And he loved the way she looked at him with such innocence, and now he couldn't wait to taste that innocence.

"I've been watching you the whole night." A blush appeared on Levy's cheeks at his words.

"Y-you have?" She squeaked. Gajeel smirked.

"And fuck, I haven't really taken my eyes off you since." He suddenly leaned in slowly and kissed her gently but passionately. Levy of course was surprised at his sudden bold action, but soon, she kissed him back with an equal amount of passion.

Gajeel continued his passionate kiss and noticed Lily decided to take his leave which gave him a chance to pull Levy in closer to him. Deciding to be a bit daring, he opened his mouth a bit to let his tongue lick her lips, wanting entry to her mouth which she happily obliged. Their tongues wrestled for dominance until finally, Gajeel's won. When a minute passed, he suddenly grabbed her butt causing her to gasp and giving him the chance to go for her neck, kissing it passionately and sucking on her skin. Her moans and mewls were music to his ears.

"How about we take this little party elsewhere?" Gajeel whispered huskily into her ear. Their bodies were pumping a dose of lust into their veins every second. Unable to say much, Levy only gave a small nod to Gajeel which he took advantage of immediately. He pulled her over his shoulder and carried her to the master suite in his tour bus. He plopped her onto the bed, climbed on top of her and continued his ravishing at her mouth before going for her neck once again.

"Ah! Gajeel!" She moaned out loud as Gajeel began to leave hickey marks on her neck. Levy began to rake her fingernails through the famous illusionist's scalp and it earned her a husky growl (which she believed to be a moan)

As their little make out session continued, Gajeel suddenly began to feel around the strapless blue top she was wearing and soon, he found the zipper in the back of the top. He carefully removed the top and watched as her breast came out of the built-in- bra top. He stared down at the shorter girl who was lying on his bed, completely topless. Gasping from the sudden rush of cold air, Levy tried to cover her bare breast only to be stopped by Gajeel.

"Fuck shrimp, why ya hiding?" Gajeel asked "I ain't into big tits, I'm more of an ass guy and damn, you got one on ya." He kissed Levy before latching his lips onto one of her nipples and began to knead the other breast with his hand. Levy raked her fingers through his hair as she moaned out loud

"Ah!"she squealed "Gajeel!" He rolled her nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and making an occasional nip that sent her soaring.

Levy's hands continued to rake down the famous illusionist's hair before tugging and pulling at his red velvet robe. Realizing what she wanted, Gajeel spread his arms out so she could remove the damn piece of clothing. The moment the thing fell off, levy was literally drooling at the sight of his perfectly sculpted abs and chiseled by the Gods chest.

"Like what you see?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh yes!" Levy drooled. She began to rake her fingers down the man's chest, earning an occasional growl of satisfaction from the man. While she began to rub circles over his nipples, he began to hook his fingers over her skirt and pulled them off quickly, leaving her in nothing but her thin, lacy undies.

"Fuck what an ass." To show his newfound love her ass, he slapped it earning a pleasured squeal.

"Oh I am so gonna fuck you good!" Gajeel growled huskily. He began to part Levy's legs and kissed her knee before kissing her inner thigh. Levy was doing her best not to moan, she'd let out a long moan as he continued his licks and her undies soon became wetter than they already were. Unable to take it any longer and really wanting to taste her, Gajeel removed the damn thing and took a long lick of her womanhood.

Gajeel stopped for a moment he tasted her; he couldn't believe the taste on his tongue, she tasted better than his ex girlfriend. At that moment, he dove right in and began to wiggle his tongue into her core. Moans and mewls filled the air as Gajeel continued to make out with Levy's netherlips and she rolled her hips to show her pleasure. Levy literally felt like she was on cloud nine the entire time, she was getting higher and higher until finally, she reached her peak and let out the biggest orgasm she ever had, and Gajeel just lapped her up.

"Oh hell yes!" Gajeel screamed, he made his way up to her and began to nibble on her earlobe. Levy began to hold onto him and take her hands down his bare back until she reached his boxers. She began to pull them off and by the time they were off his rear, Gajeel kicked them off his ankles until he was as naked as she was. Levy let her hand strayed down to his large manhood and she began to rub her hand on it. He hissed and let out a low husky moan and continued to nip at her earlobe, his hands began to rake Levy's hair and then removed the hairband that was keeping her hair in place the entire time.

"Gajeel!" Levy raggedly breathed "I can't take it anymore! Take me! Please! Take me!" Gajeel stopped his assault on Levy's earlobe and smirked.

"My pleasure." He whispered "First I'm gonna need protection before I fuck yah." He sat up took his manhood and covered it with his hands. When he uncovered it, a condom was now covering his erected manhood; even in the bedroom, this man had a trick up his sleeve!

He once again spreaded her legs and placed his erected member on her inner thigh. And with a curt nod from her, Gajeel slid his member into her, earning a sound that sounded like a mixture between a squeak and a moan. He slid into her and suddenly made it to a barrier. Shit, she was a virgin?! This girl was giving her virginity to him? Realizing how much this meant to her and the fact that he's now was considering this more than a one night stand, Gajeel pushed forward and then covered her cry of pain with a kiss before beginning to slide in and out of her, eventually getting a rhythm started.

"Ah! Ah! Gajeel!" Levy cried out "Harder! Harder! Harder!" Gajeel began to go faster and pounded into her at a harder pace. Levy felt euphoria pump through her veins as Gajeel pounded into her. The more he did it, the higher she was reaching her peek and Gajeel felt he was going to be reaching his very soon. As Gajeel pounded into her one more time, they both released their cries into the air and rode the waves of pleasure they created together, releasing their seeds before Gajeel fell on top of Levy's sweaty, nude body. Their breaths were ragged as Gajeel pulled himself out of Levy, covered them with the blankets and pulled her closer to him. The two stared at each other with a blissful peace before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Morning light shines through the windows of Gajeel's tour bus and some of the light shined onto Levy's eyes, waking her up. She tried to sit up to stretch but she found Gajeel's arms wrapped around her naked body. A smile appeared on her lips as she studied the sleeping face of the man she's fallen for so long. And now, they finally did it.

 _But he's going to throw you out!_ A voice in her head said _You slept with him so the one-night stand is over! Better grab your stuff before he kicks you out and you do the walk of shame!_ Sighing, Levy squirmed her way out of Gajeel's arms and began to grab her undergarments. As she was about to put her underwear on, she heard a groan escape Gajeel's lips and him beginning to open his eyes. He lifted his head and looked around the room to find Levy, her back to him and she tried to slip on her undies.

"Morning." Gajeel smirked tiredly, he scooted over to her and kissed her shoulder to show his affection.

"Um.." Levy said unsurely "morning." Gajeel noticed the tone and his face changed into that of concern.

"Something on your mind Shrimp?"

"No, nothing." he didn't fall for her words.

"Gonna tell me? Or do I have to kiss it outta ya?" He started kissing her bare skin with tiny loving kisses but Levy stopped him midway "Ok shrimp, there's something up. What the fuck's happening?"

"I-it's just-" Levy gulped "I know this was just a one night stand and you're gonna want nothing to do with me after last night. I know I shouldn't care and be ok with it; but I've been in love with you since I saw your show in Margret town on TV four years ago." Gajeel literally felt his heart stop at her sudden confession; this girl was the first to actually admit how she felt about him and have it come from the bottom of her heart.

"I understand if you don't feel the same." Levy sniffed before beginning to put on her bra "I'll just go, and we can pretend it never happened if you-" she was cut off by a searing kiss from Gajeel.

"The hell you talking about Shrimp?" Gajeel asked "I ain't gonna kick your ass out." Levy's mouth suddenly agape at his words, where was he going with this?

"I mean yeah," Gajeel explained "I was planning on this being this a one time thing; but after last night, I don't want that anymore. I think you'd probably get me a bit better than the other fans, and you seem more tolerable than other girls I've been with. I actually wanna get to know you a lot shrimp." He sat up in the bed in a cross legged position, he found the headband that fell off Levy's head last night and he grabbed it.

Gajeel rolled it into a roll and cupped the rolled up headband in his hands and after three seconds, he opened his hands revealing Sakura petals in his right hand instead of the headband.

"Blow." he told Levy. Levy took a deep breath and blew away the Sakura petals, revealing underneath the petals a platinum ring with a pearl in the center that was just Levy's size, Gajeel plucked the ring from his hand, took Levy's hand and placed the ring on her right ring finger "So, wanna be my girl shrimp?"

Tears of joy streamed down Levy's cheeks after seeing this, she suddenly wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck, kissed him and replied with a "Yes." and after that, the two spent the entire day together in bed until the night came and Gajeel dropped Levy home with the promise of a date when he returned back to town next week.

 **The end.**


	9. Jolly Rancher Roses

Author's note: Happy Valentines Day! I got inspired when I saw a tutorial video on how to make roses out of Jolly Ranchers, so I wanted to give it a delicious one-shot!

* * *

 **Jolly Rancher Roses.**

 **Rated T**

 _Valentines day is just around the corner and Levy is having problems giving her friends something for Valentine's Day! But when she bumps into Gajeel at the convenient store, with a little help, Levy comes up with a beautiful idea._

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The fire alarm went off in Fairy Hills for the third time this week. Smoke filled the air of the apartment complex as the girls ran to the place where it was coming from; Levy McGarden's room.

"Levy!" Erza screamed while trying to break in "Are you alright?!" not patient for a response, Erza requipped into a fire fighter's gear, with an axe and hose, grabbed Juvia and broke the door open with her axe. Smoke and fire came from the kitchenette in Levy's apartment which made the situation difficult to make out. Erza and Juvia made it through and found the fire coming from Levy's stove.

Erza popped the long hose into Juvia and turned it on, putting the fire out. Wendy then controlled the wind around her and had the smoke-filled air sifted out the window. When everything calmed down, the girls discovered a burnt pot filled with what smelled like burnt chocolate, the stove top now completely put out and a depressed looking Levy sitting in the ground.

"Levy are you alright?!" Erza shouted in concern.

"Again." Levy muttered.

"Come again?"

"Again! This is the third time this has happened to me! This is the third batch of chocolate I burned this week!"

"Why is Levy-san so interested in making chocolates all of a sudden?" Juvia asked curiously.

"Because Valentine's Day is in four days." Levy explained. It was true of course. Valentine's Day happened to be just around the corner! Part of Levy's little tradition was doing something nice for the Guild. This year, Levy tried making chocolates for everyone in the Guild but they all ended up major disasters. Juvia's eyes widened at Levy's words.

"V-Valentine's Day is four days away?!" Juvia asked "Oh no! Juvia hasn't gotten anything for Gray-sama!" with that realization in her mind; Juvia sprinted for the door and ran to one of Magnolia's shops.

"What am I going to do?" Levy sighed "Valentine's Day is four days away and I have nothing for the Guild! And especially Gajeel."

"I'm sure you can figure something out!" Wendy reasoned "Maybe chocolate is overrated!"

"And not everyone in Fairy Tail is probably fond of chocolate." Carla muttered, now joining the conversation.

"I don't think everyone has a knack of stuffed toys either." EverGreen pointed out while adjusting her glasses.

"Maybe you need to take a break Levy." Laki suddenly said "You should go for a walk around town to clear your mind."

"Yeah." Levy sighed "I guess that will work."

"Excellent!" Erza smiled "Just keep your head up Levy!" with a small smile, Levy left Fairy Hills and began her walk.

* * *

It was slightly warm out that day and it was considered pretty unusual for it to be slightly warm this late in Febuary. Levy walked down the cobblestone streets in her favorite white jacket and plad scarf with mini red boots.

 _"What am I going to do?"_ she thought to herself _"Chocolates aren't going to work, stuffed animals will not go big since a good portion might get destroyed, flowers are sure not for everyone. So what am I gonna do?"_

As Levy walked by, she stopped right in front of Magnolia's Convient Store. A store where everyone goes to when needing to grab something quick.

"Maybe a small snack will help me think things through." Levy mused. She walked into the store, where department store music played over the speakers as people shopped the isles with their carts or their baskets. Levy walked down the isle and soon came across isle 5, the candy isle. As she walked down it, she suddenly noticed a tall, long dark haired man with multiple piercings and piercing red eyes staring at the name brand candies. Levy just couldn't believe her eyes; it was Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Gajeel!" Levy called out. Gajeel looked to his left and found the short bluenette making her way over to him.

"Hey Shrimp!" Gajeel smirked as she made her way over to him "What're you doing here?"

"I'm out for a walk and I decided I wanted a snack." Levy sighed "I figured it could give me some ideas. What're you doing here?" Gajeel looked away and blushed slightly.

"Ran out of Jolly Ranchers." he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"We ran out of fucking Jolly Ranchers." he said it a bit more clearer this time "Lily and I like the stuff and we always got a bag or two at our place, so since we ran out I got fucking tasked to buy more."

"You guys like Jolly Ranchers?" Levy asked "Same here. I love the flavors! Can't go wrong with Cherry!"

"Dream on Shrimp!" Gajeel snorted "Blue Raspberry is the best! Although, Lily would argue Green Apple is the best."

"They taste good and are good to keep your throat wet incase it dries up."

"Damn straight." Gajeel finally found the bags of Jolly Ranchers and put two large bags into the basket he had with him "Well, I better head back home. Lily wants to go on a mission later. See ya Shrimp!" he ruffled the girl's hair before leaving to purchase the Jolly Ranchers.

A smiled appeared on Levy's face after her discussion with Gajeel and she decided to buy Jolly Ranchers as her snack for today. But just when she was about to grab the first bag, Levy remembered something; she remembered Lucy telling her about a video she saw on a lacrima once on how to make roses out of Jolly Ranchers and that they make wonderful gifts since their home made!

"That's it!" Levy yelled out loud in the store, the idea now hitting her at the memory of the online tutorial and her conversation with Gajeel "I'll make everyone in the Guild roses out of Jolly Ranchers!" remembering the video's requirements for these delicious treats, Levy ran to the front of the store and grabbed a shopping cart where she placed five large bags into the cart and then ran to the medical isle where she threw in a pack of medical gloves. She raced to the bakery isle and got several bags of wooden sticks, lollipop covers and baloon ribbon before finally checking out.

* * *

Levy grabbed one of her good pots and filled the pot with fresh, clean water from the sink and put the flame on the stove at a high flame. As she let the water begin to boil, Levy pulled out a few cups, the wooden sticks, a pair of gloves, and poured the five, five pound bags she bought's contents onto the table. She then got a spatula, the trash can, a tupperware container and the lolipop covers. She then picked out three Cherry and two Green Apple flavored Jolly Ranchers and put them to the side while she went to the stove and looked at the now rolling boil water. She turned the stove off and pored the extremely hot water into the tupperware container.

Levy put the rubber gloves on and took the hot water filled tupperware to the table, took the five Jolly Ranchers she chose and threw them into the hot water with their wrappers still on. Levy watched as they sunk to the bottom of the water and started to release a few air bubbles.

"Just a few minutes," Levy smiled "and they'll be ready." she pulled out the spatula and poked a Cherry Jolly Rancher which mushed under the touch of the spatula. Levy quickly pulled the Jolly Rancher out and pressed it flat with her thumbs. Despite the heat coming from it causing Levy's thumbs to go numb a bit from pain, she continued before unwrapping it, and wrapping the bendable candy around the wooden stick.

Levy then grabbed the next candy with the spatula and repeated the process, only making the petal bigger. Again, she unwrapped it and put it on the candy wrapped around the stick, creating a petal effect. Levy continued the same thing with the last one before grabbing the Green Apple Jolly Ranchers and placing them under the rose petals to create the leaves. When finished, she placed the rose in the cup so it could set in it's position.

"It looks amazing!" Levy cooed, looking at the freshly created rose "They're going to love them!" she looked at the clock and noticed it was 3pm "I guess I can work on some more."

One Jolly Ranchers wrappers filled trash can and 38 roses later, Levy McGarden finished the roses for everyone in Fairy Tail.

"Time to wrap them." Levy smiled. She pulled out the first wrapper and grabbed a Blue Raspberry flavored rose and stared at it for a moment; this is the one she intended to give Gajeel. As she stared at it, she began to feel warm and happy staring at it. She began to recall her conversation with Gajeel at the store and how he made it clear that Blue Raspberry was the best one out of them all; she knew he was going to love it. After reminicing, Levy place the wrapper on it, wrapped a nice bow around the plastic and placed it on the table.

* * *

Valentine's Day soon arrived and the guild was hopping with people handing out chocolates, flowers or ordering a special beer that tasted like chocolate! Levy entered the Guild in a red sundress with pink boots, white leggings and a headband with red and white hearts decorating it.

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" Levy shouted outloud. She began to make her way over to the bar where she handed Mirajane a Grape with Cherry leaves Jolly Rancher rose and then handed Makarov a Watermelon with Blue Raspberry leaves rose.

"Thank you Levy!" Mira smiled while studying the rose.

"You're too kind Levy dear." Makarov chuckled while tasting his little gift from Levy.

"LEVY!" two familiar voice screamed out loud. She looked to her right to find Jet and Droy making their way over to her with flowers and chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Jet said happily.

"We got these for you!" Droy said while handing Levy a large heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"Thanks guys!" Levy smiled "Here's your Valentine's Day gifts!" she handed them both a Cherry and Blue Raspberry roses.

"Thanks Levy!" they replied in unison.

"Oh by the way Levy," Jet suddenly said "we signed ourselves up for a mission today."

"Oh," Levy said surprised "how long are we going to be gone?"

"We should be back by tonight." Jet shrugged "It's a simple delivery mission. We just have to pick the item up and drop it off to Crocus."

"That sounds simple, let me hand these roses out and I'll meet up with you." nodding the two Shadow Gear men allowed Levy to walk around the Guild to give out the roses. When she handed one to Natsu, all hell broke loose.

"Alright!" Natsu screamed "Hey, popsicle ass! My Cherry rose is better than yours!"

"Dream on dumb ass!" Gray replied "My Grape rose could kick yours ass anyday." and with that said, a fight started.

* * *

Gajeel watched as the two mages fought over which rose was better. To be honest, he would've loved to have given a piece of his mind in that; but he was too busy watching Levy give those damn candy roses out to everyone.

"Seem to be interested in what Levy has in that basket." Pantherlily suddenly said to him.

"Tch." Gajeel tsked "It's jst a stupid candy rose."

"Oh really? Then why do you look so eager to get one?" a blush crept up on Gajeel's cheeks at Lily's words.

"No one asked you cat." Gajeel's attention was suddenly diverted to that of Levy who was now standing in front of him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Gajeel!" Levy smiled. Gajeel jst gave her an indifferent grunt at her words "Here, I made this especially for you. And here's one for you Lily." She handed Gajeel the Blue Raspberry rose she made just for him and handed a Green Apple rose with Watermelon leaves to Lily.

"Thank you Levy!" Lily smiled, he opened the wrapping and then began to lick the lollipop, which just made him look cute despite his tough exterior. Gajeel stared at the rose lollipop with curiousity and feelings he didn't want Levy to see.

"I got to get going guys," Levy suddenly said "I got a mission. I'll see you boys later!" she skipped merrily out the Guild hall now her little mission was complete, leaving behind Gajeel who was still staring at the rose.

"Aren't you gonna try it?" Lily asked while licking the rose part of the lollipop "Their made from Jolly Ranchers, that has to be your favorite flavor she gave you." Gajeel just didn't reply, instead a blush started to form on his cheeks and thoughts ran in his head a million miles at a time.

 _"She specifically made this for me!"_ he thought _"Me! She made sure it was my favorite flavor and took her time on it! God and how she looked at me when she gave it to me! Fucking cute!"_ It was then, Gajeel got up from his chair, still holding the rose and began to leave.

"Gajeel!" Lily called out "Where are you going?"

"Got some stuff I need to handle or whatever." Gajeel said "See ya back home tonight." he then left and made his way to the market. Just what he was planning, Lily will never know.

* * *

Levy arrived back home close to 10pm that night. The mission she and her teammates took went surprisingly smooth and no one had a single issue. Levy returned to the Guild for the rest of the day and was pretty dissapointed when she discovered Gajeel left as soon as she did and hasn't been back since. Well, whatever he was up too she'll find out tomorrow. Levy pulled out her apartment key and began to mess with the locks. Just when she got the door open, she noticed she was having difficulties opening it. Damn, did one of her stacks of books fall down again? No, this felt a little more manuverable. With all the force she could muster, Levy pushed the door and her mouth was agape at the sight before her; Jolly Rancher Roses. A ton of them. Enough to fill her entire apartment.

"What the?" she asked to herself "How did this happen?" she got into her room and began to make her way around the place without stepping on a single rose. As she continued to try and figure out how they all got there, Levy spotted a card lying on the table. She walked over to the table, opened the card and read it:

 _"Thanks for the Rose Shrimp!_

 _Hope you like the ones I made ya!_

 _Can never get sick of these things! Gihihihi!_

 _-Gajeel."_

Levy let out a small chuckle at all this. He was right, you could never get sick of Jolly Ranchers.

* * *

 **The End.**

Author's note: Ok, for those who don't know, Jolly Ranchers are a name **-** brand, American hard candy made by the chocolate company Hershey. They come in multiple flavors and a variety of packs, the ones you will always find are Cherry, Blue Raspberry, Grape, Watermelon and Green Apple. However over the years they did expand their selections to different styles of the candy, flavors like Lemonade, Spicy Cinnimon and a twist falvored version. I made the roses for Valentine's Day after seeing the tutorial video (I'll post on my tumblr) and they taste amazing. I would recommend when making these to _**not**_ make them with the sugar free batch since they don't form good like the sugared ones. But, I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot!


	10. Melody of the Heart

Author's note: Ok, this _**is**_ a continuation of _Rock of Love_ and it will show what happens after the Epilogue. I had this stuck in my head for a long time and I couldn't take it any longer! I had to write this! Enjoy! Ps. Special Thanks to Snowsisterbookworm for helping me out a bit in this one-shot! I was unsure about a good majority of the story and thanks to her I overcame it!

* * *

 **Melody of the Heart**

 **Rated M**

 _Two years had passed since Gajeel and Levy got together and things have taken a turn for the worst. Gajeel has been kicked out of their manor, moved into Natsu and Lucy's home, and now he and Levy are filing for a divorce! What will their friends do to keep them together and not make the biggest mistake of their lives?_

* * *

 _"GET OUT!" She screamed "GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" Levy Redfox, the wife of Gajeel Redfox the famous musician and former lead singer of the band The Elemental Dragons was throwing her husband's clothes onto their front lawn while Gajeel tried to reason with her._

 _"Come on Levy!" he begged "Please!"_

 _"I don't want to hear it!"_

 _"Shrimp! Please!"_

 _"Just get out!" and with that said, she slammed the door and locked it._

* * *

That entire situation was three days ago. And where was Gajeel now you may ask? Sleeping on his former band mate and his wife's couch. Yes, you could say this was a new low for Gajeel Redfox, the former lead singer of _The Elemental Dragons_ and now solo artist. But a lot of you are asking the same question when you read this; why? Why did Levy kick him out? What happened to our favorite Rock Star and College Student turned Manager? Right now, Gajeel is still trying to figure it out for himself! It started when Gajeel and Levy got married. Things were great! Sex everyday, Gajeel's albums were pouring in the cash, sold out concerts, they were living the Rock Star life!

But then came the day they got the biggest news of their lives; Levy was pregnant. This was going to be their first child and Gajeel was ecstatic, he was so happy he was going to have a child with the woman he loves. But when Levy reached the fifth month of pregnancy, something happened where she had to be rushed to the hospital immediately. It was then Levy and Gajeel found out that they lost the baby and it needed to be removed immediately. It was a horrible thing for them to go through, Gajeel took it pretty hard and even canceled a few concerts to be with Levy. Levy on the other hand, took it the worst. She was really looking forward to being a mother and she was only four months shy from giving birth. After the ordeal, Levy started to become more distant with Gajeel. And Gajeel, he tried to reach out, but he wasn't sure how. After that, their sex life started to suffer greatly, Gajeel was spending more time on the road and to make it worse, they were fighting more. Three nights ago was the worst fight ever; she finally snapped. He's been staying with Natsu and Lucy ever since.

Gajeel was now sitting on the couch inside Natsu and Lucy's home. He just woke up from another night on the leather couch thanks to Natsu's Russian Blue Tuxedo mix cat Happy constantly swatting at his piercings. After getting the damned cat off of him, he watched Natsu and Lucy walk into the room with morning coffee for the three of them.

"Morning." Lucy yawned.

"Morning blondie." Gajeel grumbled "Thanks again for letting me stay with you guys until the Shrimp and I work things out."

"Ah you would've done the same for me Gajeel." Natsu waved "Besides, Levy just needs to get laid. Just go see her later and get in there!"

"Natsu, it's not going to work like that." Lucy explained.

"We've seen a lot of Marriage Counselors like she wanted." Gajeel grumbled "But no mater what I do, I can't make her happy."

"I think Levy is just going through a lot." Lucy explained, knowing her best friend and former roommate better than the two musicians "I think she just needs some time to cope with it. Levy loves you and right now I think she's just going through a lot." Gajeel gave Lucy a small smile to show he feels she's right. A ring at the front door was soon heard and Natsu answered the door. A pregnant silence spreaded across the room until the sound of the front door closing was heard, and Natsu came back in with a manila envelope.

"Yo, Gajeel!" Natsu said "Mail call!"

"Who was that?" Lucy asked "We don't get mail on Sundays."

"It was some schmuck in a monkey suit. He asked me to hand this to Gajeel." Lucy paled at her husband's words; she knew this wasn't good.

Gajeel took the envelope from Natsu and opened it, careful not to tear anything. He pulled out the papers it contained and the moment he read the third sentence, Gajeel's tan skin turned pale.

"S-she filed for a divorce." Gajeel said in a shocked tone.

"What?!" Lucy screeched, grabbing the papers from Gajeel's hands and reading them for herself.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?!"

"Seems to me, Levy's loonier than we thought." Natsu muttered.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed. Gajeel didn't say a word to Natsu's comment. He continued to read the papers before standing up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk or whatever I don't give a fuck." Gajeel said in a dejected tone. He walked to the front door, put on his sandals and left.

"I can't believe it." Natsu said "I've never seen him like this before."

"I got a lunch date with Levy later today." Lucy explained "Maybe I can reason with her."

"Yeah. Please do, the quicker you talk to her, the quicker we can get him off our couch."

* * *

Lucy and Levy went out for lunch at Magnolia Cafe, eating sandwiches they ordered and a nice little late. It was quiet for a while until Lucy suddenly said something.

"So Levy..." Lucy began "How have you been lately?"

"Doing well." Levy explained "Mostly trying to pick up some new hobbies, or binge watching shows on my streaming service."

"You know Levy, I heard you filed for a divorce today." Levy stopped mid-bite at her words.

"What's your point?"

"Well, don't you think it would be better if you and Gajeel talked it out? I mean he really does love you."

"Doesn't seem like it to me."

"Levy," Lucy sternly said "he's been living on my couch for three days, he's depressed out of his mind, he just wants to work things out."

"Lu-chan!" Levy screamed "You don't understand!" Lucy looked and noticed Levy was beginning to cry "Ever since we lost the baby, he wouldn't even look at me! He won't touch me! It's like he doesn't see me as a woman anymore! When I was almost raped, he held me in his arms and sang to me. Now, he refuses to do anything!"

"Levy, that's not true-"

"Lu-chan, it's like he's not the man I fell for anymore!"

"He loves you and wants to do whatever makes you happy-" Levy suddenly got up.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan. But I think it's too late for me and Gajeel. We had something a while ago, but I think our time has passed." She payed her bill "I got to leave. I have a meeting with the divorce lawyer." she payed her portion of the bill and walked away after that, leaving a stunned Lucy behind.

* * *

"She's really a wreck." Lucy told Natsu and Gajeel that night after dinner. After Lucy's lunch with Levy, she went back home and began to tell the guys what happened "I've never seen her like that before. It's like she's a shell of her former self."

"What did she say exactly?" Natsu asked.

"She feels Gajeel wants nothing to do with her. Ever since the miscarriage, she feels Gajeel isn't the man she fell for anymore." the married couple looked at Gajeel who was sitting silently the entire time, they noticed he looked more depressed at Lucy's words.

"I always will do anything to make her happy." Gajeel finally said "If she wanted a new car, I'd give it to her, if she wanted to be dominate in the bedroom, I'd let her. If she wanted the world, I would do everything in my power to give it to her. If she wants this divorce and that's what will make her happy, I'll give it to her."

The Dragneels looked at Gajeel in shock.

"Are you serious?" Natsu asked "Gajeel! You got to try!"

"There's no point." Gajeel sighed "If this is going to make her happy, I'll do it. I'll do anything to make her happy, even if it means the end of mine. I'm going to watch the fucking TV." he sighed and left for the living room, but not before stopping by the freezer and taking the entire tub of ice cream and a spoon.

"What're we going to do?" Lucy asked "We can't let them get this divorce, they're making a huge mistake!"

"We're going to have to call the others." Natsu said "We gotta come up with something!" nodding at her husband's words, Lucy raced to her cellphone and did a multi-call with their friends.

* * *

Gajeel decided to go out for a little bit to get his minds off of things the next day, while his friends had their secret meeting. Gray and his fiancee Juvia, along with Laxus and his wife Mira, along with Jellal and his girlfriend Erza.

"We're really glad you guys could make it on such short notice." Lucy explained while passing drinks out.

"So, what's the deal?" Gray asked "Is something wrong?"

"Very wrong. Gajeel and Levy are getting a divorce." Everyone simultaneously spat their drink out.

"What?!" Mira cried.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Laxus screamed.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out." Lucy sighed. She then began to tell them the tale of how things were suffering and for how long.

"I never expected this." Erza said solemnly.

"Juvia always thought they'd grow old together." Juvia cried.

"That's why we called you here." Natsu explained "We need ideas to get the back together and prevent this!"

"From what you and Lucy told us," Erza explained "this is going to be a bit of a challenge. Levy seems to have her mind set on this." silence spreaded across the room before Mira literally jumped off the couch.

"Maybe it would be best to give them a night to remind them why they fell in love in the first place!" she squeaked.

"How the hell are we gonna do that?!" Jellal asked, just as stunned as everyone-else.

"Maybe a romantic dinner!" Lucy said, as the idea was now coming to them "We rent out a restaurant to a private party-Gajeel and Levy, and then the whole night we play their favorite songs, slide-show photos and try to bring back the romance!"

"That sounds perfect!" Juvia squeaked, clapping her hands in delight.

"Just one question;" Gray asked "where in God's good name are we gonna rent a restaurant that will allow all this?" again, silence spreaded across the room before Natsu snapped his fingers.

"I know just the place!" Natsu smiled. He pulled out his cellphone and began to search his phone for the number he's looking for. He soon found the number and pressed it, soon getting a ringing tone.

"Natsu," Lucy asked "are you sure you should be asking... _him?_ "

"He's the best one for the job!"

"But Natsu, I don't think it's a good idea, I mean the place he owns isn't top quality."

"No worries, we can fix it up for that night! Besides, he's a genius!"

"Natsu, he's a depressed schitzophrenic for God's Sake!"

"And my older brother."

 _"Zeref Dragneel speaking."_ a man's voice on the other line answered.

"Yo Zer!" Natsu smiled "It's Natsu, you available right now?"

 _"Natsu? The fuck you calling me for? I'm having sex with Mavis right now!"_

"Oh God dude! She's thirteen! Why the hell are you pounding her?!"

 _"She's_ _ **twenty three**_ _Natsu. And your future sister-in-law."_

"Not my fault she looks like she just walked into a fifth grade classroom!"

 _"What do you want?"_ Zeref asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I need your help big bro," Natsu said "think you can stop by later today?" A moment of silence passed before he got a reply.

 _"Uh yeah. I got nothing going on later. I think I can swing by."_

"Sweet! Thanks bro! I owe ya!"

 _"AUGH! Faster! Faster! Faster!"_

"What do you mean faster? I'm talking as fast as I ca-" he was interrupted when the line went dead.

* * *

An hour passed since the conversation and a black BMW soon pulled into The Dragneel's drive way and a young man with short black hair, a muscle shirt, tan cargo pants, suede men's flip flops and a pair of aviator glasses made his way out of the car.

"Juvia never knew Natsu has an older brother." Juvia said stunned.

"He's not even known by the fans of _The Elemental Dragons._ " Lucy shrugged "Heck, I didn't even know he existed till Natsu and I started dating."

"Why is he kept a secret?" Mira asked. Lucy sighed.

"After Natsu and Zeref's mother died, Zeref started showing different behaviors. When Natsu and Igneel, their dad, went into his room one day, they found Zeref trying to kill himself. They found out he was depressed and suffered from schizophrenia. He's been in and out of Mental Hospitals since. Natsu, since this is a big part of his life, he kept it hidden from the media so they'd leave Zeref alone. The only ones who know about him are the members of _The Elemental Dragons,_ and me _._ " the girls nodded at Lucy's words; Natsu really was a good brother.

Natsu opened the door and Zeref soon walked in, giving his little brother a quick hug.

"Good to see ya bro." Natsu smiled.

"What you need me for?" Zeref asked, putting his hands in his pockets. Natsu began to explain the situation to his older brother, starting from Gajeel and Levy's miscarraige up to their plans to get them back together.

"So let me get this straight. You want to get your two friends back together by planning a romantic dinner, at my restaurant Tataros?"

"That's right!" Zeref looked at his younger brother as if he was trying to see if he was serious, or just plain stupid.

"You do realize Tataros isn't a restaurant, but a titty bar?"

"I don't care." Natsu explained "Can't you just fix the place up for one night?"

"Natsu, you have a ton of money from your band days." Zeref explained "Basically, you're considered more than well off. You could rent out any restaurant in town for crap's sake. Why are you interested in renting out a titty bar for something like this?!"

"Because you owe me for not letting the media find out about you." Zeref looked at him with a blank yet serious look.

"Fine. For one night. But let me do some work to the place and have it sanitized."

"How sanitized does it need to be?" Lucy asked joining the conversation.

"A lot. The place needs to be scrubbed to the very foundation. I'll call Mard, see if he's ok with the plan." Zeref dialed the number on his phone and called his friend Mard.

* * *

The night that the plan was to take place was laid out perfectly. Natsu paid to have Tataros cleaned to the very foundation, a table with a romantic atmosphere around it, professional waiters, cooks and a projector built into the place.

"Is everything ready?" Lucy asked.

"Yep!" Natsu called out "Cooks are cooking the meals, Zeref put on the romantic music, and Gray and Juvia got the slideshow set up!"

"Excellent!" her phone suddenly buzzed and Lucy looked at who called her "That was Levy! She's on her way!" one of the doors opened up and they were all surprised to see Gajeel in a black buttoned up shirt, ripped jeans, a bandanna holding his hair back, black combat boots and his famous fur jacket rolling down his arms.

"This better be good Salamander." Gajeel growled. The other doors opened up and Levy walked in, wearing a silk black cocktail dress, black short heels and her hair held back with a black bandanna and a bun.

"Lu-chan," she said "wh-Gajeel?" she stopped herself when she spotted her ex-husband to be "W-what're you doing here?" Erza and Jellal locked the doors outside before returning back in.

"We got you both here for a reason." Lucy admitted "We know you guys are going through a lot and we don't want to see you both lose what you have. We called you here to try and work things out for you both."

"Lu-chan, that's nice of you, but Gajeel and I are over. What we had is gone. Now, I gotta go, there's some papers I nee-"

"You're not going anywhere." Gray interrupted "We worked hard to do all this for you both. You have no idea how depressed he's been!" he points at Gajeel "Give him a chance, and if it works out! Reconsider the divorce!"

Levy looked at Gajeel for a moment and noticed he was trying his best not to look at her. She could see a slight sadness in his eyes. Sighing in defeat Levy looked at her friends, unsure what to say.

"Fine." she said "I'll give it a try." Gajeel looked at her in surprise "But if it doesn't go the way you want it, I'm going through with the divorce!" everyone nodded their heads in agreement before sitting at the set table for them. A man with very long hair held up in a high ponytail walked over to them in a waiter uniform and held a towel on one arm and a wine cooler next to him.

"Good evening," he said "I am Mard Geer, I will be your waiter tonight...Good God." the last part he muttered "May I serve you both some red wine for tonight? It is on the house."

"I'll take some." Gajeel replied "You shrimp?"

"Small glass." she sighed. Mard Geer poured the glasses of wine for the two struggling love birds.

"I will be back with the appetizers... I don't get paid enough to do this job."

A moment of silence passed before Gajeel cleared his throat.

"So Shrimp..." Gajeel began uncertainly "How have you been?"

"Busy." Levy stated "Doing paperwork, cleaning the house, everything I can do right now. You?"

"Hanging in there, been staying with Salamander and Lucy. Trying to piece what's left of my life together." a minute of silence passed before he spoke again "How's Lily?"

"He's been wondering where you are. Hasn't stopped meowing since you left." Levy was telling half of the story to be honest. Yes, Lily has been crying non-stop since Levy kicked Gajeel out; but he's also been hiding all the divorce papers that Levy had to fill out in his litter box. She couldn't tell him how many times she had to go to the court house to get more papers. Mard Geer returned with a plate of appetizers for the two which they began to divulge on.

* * *

Dinner soon arrived for Gajeel and Levy and the two ate in complete silence. From the sidelines, Lucy, Natsu and the others watched as the dinner unfolded.

"This isn't good!" Mira said in a hush whisper "At this rate, they'll be in the court house deciding who gets the cat tomorrow!"

"Looks like we have to break out the big guns." Lucy muttered. She texted Gray and Juvia to get the slide show ready and before Gajeel and Levy could take the next bite, the projector screen rolled down.

"Ok," Zeref said "we have a slideshow to show you both, so we hope you enjoy." he walked away and the slide show began.

Pictures began to show throughout the entire slideshow showing their lives. From the day they met, to the moments they spent together as friends, to when they offically became a couple, when they took a vacation at Akane. All while being played to _Forever_ by _The Elemental Dragons._ Then, it got to pictures that were beginning to hit home; their Wedding Day. Pictures of Levy walking down the isle in her gown, her and Gajeel saying their vows, their Wedding Day Kiss, pictures from the After Party, and when the song ended, a video of their first dance as man and wife played. Them hugging each other tightly, swaying to the beautiful music while the crowd watched in awe. Tears trickled out of Gajeel's eyes and he sniffled at the sight of this wonderful memory.

"Best day of my life was when we said 'I do'." he admitted to Levy "So what do ya say Shrimp? Want to give it another go? Shrimp?" he stopped himself when he heard the sound of uncontrollable sobbing. He looked to his right and found Levy sobbing her heart out. Tears streaming down her face and her light amount of makeup becoming messy. She cupped her hands over her mouth, trying to control her cries before she got up, ran through the kitchens and ran out the door.

"LEVY!" Gajeel screamed "WAIT!" he was just about to go after her when he heard his phone ring. Gajeel pulled his phone out, ready to send whoever is calling straight to voice mail; but the moment he saw the number, he had to answer.

 _"Gajeel Redfox?"_ a familiar voice asked.

"Speaking." Gajeel replied.

 _"It's Chief Sting from SaberTooth Police Department. Is your wife there?"_

"She ain't and now's not a good time."

 _"Gajeel listen to me, this is very important and you and your wife need to know."_ Gajeel grunted as if to tell him to continue _"You recall a certain event almost three years ago that lead to your wife almost being raped and killed correct?"_ Gajeel paled a little at his words.

"The fuck you bringing up this shit for?"

 _"It really pains me to say this; but the man responsible for that attack escaped from prison thrity minutes ago. We've been keeping our eye on him and..."_

" _ **AND?**_ "

 _"He grew an odd obsession with your wife. We are not 100% sure, but we think it's from the fact she was a failed attack. Gajeel we believe he's going after your wife right now!"_

"Say no more, I'm gonna handle him this time."

 _"Gajeel wait! He's gotta g-"_ Gajeel hung up on him and ran out of the place to find Levy.

* * *

Levy ran through the streets of Magnolia before making her way to an alley to calm down. Memories of watching those pictures and videos go by of the times she and Gajeel spent together really hit a nerve with her. Sighing in uncertainty, she looked up at the stars and sighed.

"What do I do?" she sighed "I still love him so much! But another part is telling me to move on." she looked at her feet and thought about the struggles they went through. Yes, the miscarriage effected her greatly; but it also...affected...him. Levy's eyes widened when she realized that the reason Gajeel didn't do much was because he wasn't sure how to approach this situation. He was just as heavily upset as she was! "I need to make things right." she got up from her spot and began to make her way back to Tataros but was suddenly stopped when she felt an arm forcefully wrap itself around her waist and a gun point at her head.

"Well well well." said a very familiar voice "If it isn't the one who got away." Levy's heart stopped at those words; it was him "You've really gotten pretty. So where's your husband? Something tells me he ain't here." he got closer to Levy and she could feel him harden down there "I think we should continue where we left off don't you?" Levy felt her blood run cold as she felt him throw her onto the ground and get on top of her. She looked in horror as she noticed scars on multiple parts of his body, he obviously had gotten into self harm since he was locked away.

"Please just let me go!" Levy screamed "PLEASE!" he pointed the gun at her temple.

"JUST SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he said through gritted teeth "I'll shoot if you don't remove those undies by now!" Levy began to sob at this and just when she felt her underwear being pulled down, she saw a black figure punch her attacker and slam him into the wall by her throat.

"Get your damn hands off my wife you pig!" the man's voice growled. Levy looked up and found her savior to be none other than Gajeel.

"Don't even think about getting between me and my prize!" Gajeel pressed his hand harder down on the man's throat.

"Dream on loser." Gajeel growled "That's my wife! I don't care what you do to those other girls, but the fact you had the gaul to even think about hurting my wife. You just made my shit list." Gajeel began to press harder into the man's throat until the sound of a gun shot was heard. Gajeel stumbled back and fell onto the ground, a bullet wound on his right pex was bleeding heavily.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed. Levy was about to run over to her husband but stopped in her tracks when her attacker pointed his gun at her.

"One more move and you'll end up like him!" the attacker screamed "Now do as I say and I won't kill-" he was cut off when the sound of a gun shot was heard and a wound formed in his throat, the attacker fell to the ground, dead. Levy looked at where the bullet came from and found Gajeel holding a gun that was still smoking.

"No one touches my wife." Gajeel growled before his arm fell back to the ground and he growled in pain.

"GAJEEL!" Levy shouted. She ran over to her husband and began to press down on the wound. Levy pulled out her cellphone and began to call for an ambulance.

"Please get here quick!" she pleaded before hanging up "Are you ok Gajeel?"

"I'm more concerned about you Shrimp." he asked "Did he hurt you?"

"No, oh God Gajeel this is all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

"What you blaming yourself for Shrimp? You're my wife, it's my job to protect ya! I said it three years ago and I'm gonna say it again; don't leave my side." tears streamed down Levy's face as she watched him pass out, just in time for the police and the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

The sound of beeping of the heart machine and the scent of sanitizer filled the private hospital room Gajeel Redfox was admitted too. His wife Levy, stayed by his side as he stayed in his comatose state, refusing to let go of his hand or even leave his side. A groan escaped Gajeel's lips as he began to wake up from his wound.

"Oh God..." Gajeel groaned. Levy, who fell asleep sometime ago, woke up and a look of relief was on her face.

"Gajeel!" she gasped with relief "You're awake!" she hugged the rock star tightly and received a grunt in return.

"Too tight!" Levy let go of her husband after hugging him "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You were sent here after you were shot." Gajeel looked around the room and memories from last night began to play in his mind.

"Yeah." Gajeel grunted "I remember now."

"The Doctor said you should be back on your feet in a couple of days. They're going to keep you here until everything seems ok."

"What about you Shrimp? Are you alright?"

"Gajeel, I'm fine. Just a few scratches but nothing serious." a moment of silence passed before Gajeel spoke up.

"Levy, I know you're going through a lot since we lost the kid; and I do feel we can get through it together. But If you want this divorce, I'm fine with i-"

"Gajeel, I called my Divorce Lawyer last night and called off the divorce." Gajeel's eyes winded.

"Y-You what?" Gajeel asked shocked.

"After last night," Levy began "seeing that slideshow our friends made, and how you were willing to sacrifice your life for me. It made me realize I still love you; and it's a love that was meant to be. Lucy explained to me you were willing to go through the divorce just because it would make me happy. I realize I was an idiot for taking all the pain I was feeling out on you, you're going through just as much pain as I am and I was selfish to think less of you. I really am sorry Gajeel." Gajeel smiled a toothy smirk at her.

" 'ccept your apology Shrimp. I'm sorry for not really doing much support."

"Take me back?"

"You're my woman, and you will be until the end of time." he pulled Levy closer to him and shared a passionate and much needed kiss "Wait, what about the-"

"He died at the scene." Levy explained "I explained everything that happened to the police and they're not going to press charges against you. They saw it as you did it out of self defense and defending me. Plus the man was on death row so you mainly did them a favor." a smirk appeared on Gajeel's face.

"In that case." he huskily growled. He pulled her into another kiss and it became a full blown make out session. Gajeel began to slip Levy's dress off her body and she gasped at the sudden cold air.

"Gajeel! Are you sure about this?"

"Relax, its not as bad as what we did in the storage closet at Galuna Island's hotel on our Honey Moon. Besides, we need this. I may not be able to move much cause of the IV and shit; but I can't wait any longer." Levy hummed in agreement and continued kissing her husband.

* * *

"Is everyone ready to visit Gajeel?" Mira asked while leading a group of their friends through the corridors of the hospital, carrying gifts, flowers and everything they can.

"I hope big brother is ok." Wendy, Gajeel's little sister said aloud.

"He'll be fine." Lucy said "He has Levy with him, did you guys see how she refused to leave his side last night?"

"I know!" Mira squealed in delight.

"Juvia feels they'll be back together in no time!" Juvia admitted happily. They soon reached the room that had closed curtains, not showing the inside of the room. Lucy opens the door but suddenly closes it.

"Ok, I think we should come back later." Lucy admitted with a blush on her face.

"Why what's wrong?" Gray asked. He opened the door and closed it immediately. The sight of a naked Levy, riding Gajeel will forever be etched in his head.

"She's right." Gray admitted "Let them have their quality time, we'll come back in an hour or two." he scurried his friends away with him so the rock star and his wife can enjoy their time together.

 **The End.**


	11. Pokemon G-woah!

Author's note: Ok as you are all aware, Pokemon Go is out! And this idea came to me as a one-shot. So I hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **Pokemon G-Woah!**

 _ **Rated T**_

 _Gajeel just got the game Pokemon Go! and has become an unbeatable Gym Leader! But that all changes when a new challenger comes along and takes his Gym right from him..._

"Gihihihi." Gajeel smirked while he sat on the park bench, covered in sweat and playing with his phone "This idiot ain't gonna beat me!" Gajeel just started playing Pokemon Go! A new Augmented Reality phone game that allows you to not only catch Pokemon in the real world; but challenge other players. In the first few days, Gajeel managed to reach Level 5 as a Trainer, joined Team Valor and after rigorous training, he managed to form an elite team and created his own Gym. Many came and challenged him but Gajeel _**always**_ came out victorious. As Gajeel battled this challenger named _FireDragon23_ (Another member of team Valor who happened to have been a friend of his in the real world) and with no hesitation, Gajeel defeated him like it was nothing.

"You lose." Gajeel smirked. He laughed out loud from this poor bastard's loss and then, Gajeel put his phone away and resumed his morning jog.

An hour later, Gajeel was jogging again when he felt his cellphone buzz. He pulled the device out of his pocket and looked at the notification: _Littlebluebookworm_ _requested to challenge your Gym!_ Smirking, Gajeel decided to accept the challenge and soon came to the image of a female trainer with blue hair. She summoned a Butterfree while Gajeel summoned his Rhydon.

"Prepared to be crushed." Gajeel smirked. That smirk was wiped off his face when he saw the Butterfree defeat his Rhydon "The fuck?! How's that possible?!" Gajeel literally felt great shock when this occurred, no one ever got passed his Rhydon!

"Ok you little bitch." Gajeel smirked "Time to meet your worst nightmare!" Gajeel right then and there summoned his Gengar. _Littlebluebookworm_ sent her Butterfree back into it's Pokeball and summoned Jigglypuff. Gajeel looked at it as if to ask if this trainer was serious.

"The fuck-" he was shocked when the Jigglypuff sent Gengar to sleep and used a move to one-shot it.

"HOW?!" Gajeel was now gritting his teeth in anger, his blood was boiling "That's it!" Gajeel went through his team and found his best Pokemon out of all of them; Blastoise.

"You left me no choice!" he was shocked when _Littlebluebookworm_ called back her Jigglypuff and summoned a Venusaur. He felt himself go pale at the sight of it "Oh sh-" the Venusaur charged it's energy and used Solar-beam on Blastoise, defeating it and winning the battle. Gajeel watched in horror as his Gym go from a red symbol to blue; Team Mystic was now in charge of his beloved Gym.

"FUCK!" Gajeel yelled out loud "NO! I ain't going down without a fight!" he went to the Gym and began to go through the new trainers who work under _Littlebluebookworm_. Each one falling to his pokemon until it was time to face his new arch enemy. Gajeel pressed the challenge button and waited for it to go through. When it did, he suddenly heard a phone buzzing. Gajeel looked around and found a young woman, with odd blue hair, jogging by and suddenly pulling out her phone- _wait a minute._

"Hey! Short stack!" Gajeel called out loud. The woman stopped in her tracks and looked at Gajeel with big brown eyes, it caught Gajeel off guard for a moment.

"Excuse me?!" the woman yelled "What did you call me?!" Gajeel didn't know why, but he found her... _cute_ when she was angry.

"I called you a short stack cause you are one! Gihihihi." the woman's cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"Are you _Littlebluebookworm?_ " she looked at Gajeel with a suspicious glance.

"Yeah, I'm _Littlebluebookworm_." she replied "Why do you ask?"

"I'm _Irondragon777_." he replied, his face now at her eye level "And I want my Gym back." she squinted her eyes at him.

"Sorry, but that Gym now belongs to Team Mystic." she replied "You and your buddies at Team Valor are going to need a different place to train."

"I made that Gym from the ground up. I ain't going down without a fight." the woman smirked at Gajeel's words.

"How about we make it interesting?" Gajeel cocked one of his pierced eyebrows at that remark "If I win, you must admit that Team Mystic is the greatest."

"And what happens if I win?" Gajeel smirked, the blue haired woman paled at his question; she didn't think this through "If I win, you gotta go on a date with me." wait, where did that come from?! The woman's face turned bright red at his request, she nodded quickly and then accepted his challenge. Gajeel resumed back to his cellphone and pulled out his other best Pokemon, Charizard. _Littlebluebookworm_ summoned her Butterfree and right than and there, Gajeel's Charizard defeated the bug-type Pokemon like it was nothing. Levy gulped when her Butterfree was defeated.

"Gihihi." Gajeel laughed "Next victim." Levy nodded and sent out her Jigglypuff once again. And like before, the Jigglypuff fell to the Charizard's mightiness "Got one pokemon left Shrimp, face your worst nightmare!" he looked up and noticed something off; she was keeping a cool head. Something had to be off! It was right then and there instead of the Venusaur from earlier, it was a Pokemon that made Gajeel's eyes bulge out of his skull; Mewtwo.

"The FUCK?!"

"Got him out of a random encounter." she shrugged "I was just as surprised as you are right now." right then and there, Mewtwo defeated Charizard like it was nothing and right then and there, things continued to go downhill. She continuously destroyed Gajeel's team until he had no Pokemon left. This woman, was too powerful.

"I lost." Gajeel said in shell-shock. The girl then walked over to him and smiled.

"Hand me your phone." Gajeel reluctantly handed it over and watched as she exited the Pokemon Go! app and went into contacts. She punched her name and number in and then found his number, punched it into her phone and handed Gajeel's phone back to him "Is Saturday good for you?" Gajeel looked at her in shock.

"B-but I lost!"

"Well, I actually had fun battling against you. Most fun I had in awhile to be honest, and I hope maybe we can do this again sometime?" Gajeel looked at her in complete surprise at her words, but the surprise washed away and he gave her his signature smirk.

"Gihihi, is 7pm good for you Shrimp?"

"Levy." the woman corrected "My name is Levy."

"I like Shrimp better." Gajeel cackled, which made the woman called Levy's face puff up in annoyance.

"Seven is good. I'll text you my address later..."

"Gajeel."

"Gajeel. See you Saturday!" she put her phone away and began to jog away. As Gajeel began to jog away, he began to think, maybe losing wasn't such a bad thing.


	12. Trick Or Treat!

Author's note: Ok, I wasn't even planning to do a Halloween one-shot since I haven't even had much time to myself these past few weeks with school and everything. But I did managed to worm in a little time to draw a drawing (On my tumblr, Mangaguitar96. tumblr. com) and time to write a quick story. I hope you all like it!

* * *

 _ **Trick Or Treat!**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _by AnimeGuitar96_

 _It's Halloween and this will be the first time the Redfox twins go Trick or Treating! But when neighborhood bullies steals the Redfox twins' candy, how will this situation be handled?_

It was Halloween night in Magnolia, people were out and about with their children, Trick Or Treating, enjoying the cool, fall night air and showing off their costumes to the neighborhood. Levy Redfox, the Solid Script mage of Fairy Tail and the wife of the resident, Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox, was looking in the mirror adding red lipstick to her lips. She was wearing a long white gown with matching white shoes. Her skin was painted a deep, green shade and designed all over her body were stitching like marks to make it as if she was sewn together. Her hair was temporaily dyed black and a white streaks was added to ther hair, fake bolts here put in the sides of her neck and strapped around her was a coffin styled purse.

As she added the final touches to her costume, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to it's owner. It was none other than her husband, who was decked out in full green makeup, stitches all over his body to show he too was sewn together, a pair of ripped pants, no shirt, and bolts coming from his neck.

"There's my bride. Gihihihi." he smirked while kissing the side of her neck.

"There's my Frankenstien." she giggled. She turned around and studied her husband's costume from head to toe "Are the kids ready?"

"Shotura is almost ready and Yaji was having Lily help him with his cape... In the mean time..." Levy felt her chin being tilted up and felt her husband's lips lock on to her. She leaned in and returned the kiss with just as much passion.

 _Ding dong!_

 _"Trick or Treat!"_

"Fuck!" Gajeel growled, breaking away from the kiss, only to recieve a swat.

"Watch your language!" Levy puffed "We got children now!" letting out a sigh, Gajeel made his way to the front door with the bowl of candy, opened the door and poured a few pieces of candy in each treat bag.

"Enjoy yer candy brats." Gajeel told them before closing the door. He and Levy suddenly heard the patter of footsteps on the hardwood floor and before long, two tiny five year old children came down the steps. One was a little boy with a dark pale blue hair in a spike cut. He bore a striking resembalance to his father but had quite a bit of his mother in him, he was dressed like a vampire and carrying a large pillow case. Next to him was a little girl who looked similar to her brother but mainly looked like their mother, she even inherited her mother's wild blue locks. The little girl was dressed as a black cat and also was carrying a pillow case. These two were Shotura and Yaji Redfox.

"We're ready!" they said in unison.

"Aaah!" Levy squealed in delight "My babies' first time Trick Or Treating!" she rushed over to the twins and hugged them tightly.

"Aargh!" Yaji screamed "Mom! Stop!"

"Yeah Mommy!" Shotura squirmed "We can't breathe!"

"Ok Levy that's enough." Gajeel smirked while making his way to the kids "Where's Lily?"

"I'm right here." a deep voice suddenly said. The family looked up the stairs and soon spotted the Exceed flying down the stairs in his smaller form, covered in gauze wraps that were made to look old.

"Mummy eh? Gihihihi."

"Ah it was a quick costume." Lily scoffed off.

"Ok," Levy said while running to the kitchen and coming back in with a lacrima powered camera "first, pictures and then Trick or Treating!" the kids groaned but did what their mother asked them too.

* * *

Before long, the Redfox family was out in their neighborhood and watching as their children went from door to door, Trick or Treating. They left a note on their door to let Trick or Treaters know they went out to join in on the fun themselves but left some candy for them and to please take one so the others would have enough (Levy even went as far as setting up a rune spell to prevent them from taking more, motherhood really changed her in some sense). Shotura and Yaji would run up to the door as far as their short, child legs could take them and would try to reach for the doorbell. When all else failed, they would knock on the doors or if their knocks weren't heard, they would give each other a big enough boost to reach the doorbell so the owners would know they were there.

Eventually, their candy sacks were beginning to grow in size and slightly started to buldge.

"Man!" Yaji said in a hyper tone "I've never seen this much candy before! This has got to be the best Halloween ever!"

"I'm gonna need a bigger bag! Right Daddy?" Shotura asked her father.

"Ya sure will little shrimp! Gihihi." Gajeel smirked while holding his wife's hand.

"You know Gajeel," Levy suddenly began to confess "I'm in shock at looking at them right now. I remember the day I found out I was pregnant with them and now, five years later we're taking them out Trick Or Treating!"

"Gihihi!" Gajeel smirked "Time really flies huh?"

"You've really changed too." Levy added "You really proven to be a good father and an amazing husband."

"I maybe those things now but you sure as hell know I haven't changed that much." he pulled Levy close to him and locked her lips into a soft, warm and loving kiss. Levy melted into the kiss her husband gave her before peaking one eye open and spotted an issue.

"Oh my God! Gajeel! Where are the kids?!" Gajeel's eyes bulged out of his skull hearing his wife's question. He looked around and realized they weren't anywhere near them.

"They were here a minute ago!" he searched the area and realized they weren't there "Fuck!"

"Oh God! Their first time Trick or Treating and we lose them!" Levy began to shake and tears peaked out of her eyes.

"Wait!" Gajeel took a whiff of the air and smirked "I got their scents! They didn't wander off too far! Come on!" knowing to trust her husband's Dragon Slayer senses, she followed close behind.

* * *

"Man! That was a lot of candy that house gave out!" Yaji smiled to his sister. The twins wandered off from their mother and father when they were having their moment because a nearby house was giving out more candy than the other houses. They looked into their bags and noticed how full their bags had gotten.

"Wow! Sis, we're gonna have to make a stop at home to get more bags!"

"Yeah Yaji!" Shotura smiled "Mommy, can we-" she cut off when she realized neither her mom or dad were following them "Mommy? Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Yaji began to look around and realized his sister was right, mom and dad weren't there.

"This isn't good.."

"Brother... I'm scared."

"It's going to be ok! We can just head to the guild and find them there!" just when he took his sister's hand and was about to make their way to Fairy Tail, three large shadows loomed over them.

The owners of the shadows were three older boys. These boys seemed to have been between the ages of 14 and 16 years old and looked like they were in a rough crowd. They looked down at the two five year olds and gave them a cold glare.

"Nice costumes brats." said one kid.

"T-thank you?" Shotura said unsure about the boys. Yaji gently pushed his sister behind him and looked at the older boys with a brave face.

"What do you want?" Yaji growled in a protective manner.

"Those are nice looking bags of candy you two got." said another kid.

"What's it too ya?"

"It would be too bad if someone... took it!" right then and there the boys pushed the two Redfox children onto the hard ground and took their candy from them.

Shotura's face contorted into that of someone who was upset. Big fat tears appeared in her eyes and soon she started crying out loud, tears streamed down the little girl's face and ruined her makeup a tad bit. Yaji looked at his sister and he let out a growl, he turned around and stared at the bullies with a face that showed he was Gajeel's son.

"You jerks!" Yaji screamed "You made my sister cry! Give us back our candy!" he ran towards the bullies and tried punching them. Only to have one of them put his hand on Yaji's head and push keep him in place. The bullies then punched the little boy in the gut and pushed him down to join his sister.

"Too bad losers!" said the third bully "It's our candy now!" tears began to peak in the little boy's eyes and he looked at the bullies with anger.

"Just you wait! Our dad will get our candy back!" Yaji screamed "He and our mom are Wizards from Fairy Tail!"

"Oooh! We're so scared!" laughed the first kid "Later twerps!" with that said, he and his friends ran off. Seeing he couldn't get his or his sister's candy back, Yaji felt as if he failed to protect his sister. And before long, he let out a large sob and joined his sister in crying.

"Yaji! Shotura! There you both are!" a deep voice called out. The twins looked up and found Lily flying over to them "You had us so worried!" Lily looked the other direction and called out "Gajeel! Levy! I found them!" the worried parents ran over to their children and hugged their crying children.

"There you both are!" Levy cried "You had us so worried! What's wrong?! Why are you both crying?!" the twins continued to cry before Shotura sniffled and calmed down enough to tell her parents what happened.

"B-big meanies stole our candy!" she cried "Y-Yaji tried to get it back but they punched him! Now we don't have any candy!" she then broke down once again and cried again.

"They did what?!" Gajeel growled "How dare they steal from my kids and live!"

"Gajeel, it's not worth it. I think it's best we just take the kids to the store and let them pick out their own candy-"

"To hell with that! They worked hard to get that candy and they deserve it!" Levy covered both twins' ears.

"Gajeel, watch your language!"

"Forget it Levy!" Gajeel screamed. He took a whiff of the air and soon picked up the scent of his children's pillow cases "I got the scents! Lily! You're with me! We're going after them!" realizing there was no point in disagreeing, Lily grabbed Gajeel, activated Area and flew after them.

* * *

The three bullies sat at a park bench around the corner, opening both Yaji and Shotura's bags of candy and searching through them.

"These kids got some good candy." the first one said "Damn them for being cute! They got all the best candy in town!"

"Hell, all we got was crap!" said the second one, holding up their three larger bags.

"Well, let's dig in!" the third one smiled.

"Take any from those bags of candies and I'll murder you three." The three boys looked around the area and couldn't find the owner of the voice.

"W-who said that?" asked the first boy, who was starting to get creeped out.

"Over here." the three boys looked to where the voice came from and spotted Gajeel, who used his Iron Dragon lance to hang upside down from the tree, instead of his makeup, he was now in his Iron Scales.

"W-what the fuck are you?!" one of the kids screamed.

"You three jerks stole from my kids." Gajeel growled at the boys "And I'm here to get it back." The bullies looked at the father of two, scared out of their minds. One was even going as far as peeing his pants. The second one spotted Gajeel's Fairy Tail mark and realized who he was.

"H-hey guys!" he said "That kid wasn't fooling around! This guy is from Fairy Tail! That's Black Steel Gajeel!"

"B-Black Steel Gajeel?!" the third one shrieked "The Iron Dragon Slayer?!" they looked at him and began to bow in a apologetic manner.

"We're sorry!" said the first "We had no idea those kids were the children of Black Steel Gajeel! We'll do anything! Please don't kill us!" Gajeel gave them an evil smirk hearing those words.

"Did you three fuckwads say, _anything_?"

* * *

Shotura and Yaji were still crying their eyes out while their mother tried to console them. She held them close to her and let out a soothing _ssshhhhhh_ noise.

"It's going to be ok." she soothed "We can take you out for ice cream if you want..."

"Forget ice cream!" a voice called out. Levy looked up and found Gajeel, a larger formed Lily and a bag of candy that was 100x bigger than both Yaji and Shotura's candy "I got their candy back!" the twins stopped crying and watched as their dad poured out the large amount of candy.

"Daddy!" Shotura asked while letting out a sniffle "You got our candy back?"

"That's right lil' shrimp." Gajeel smirked "And those mean kids felt so bad, they even gave up their candy!" Levy looked at her husband in shock.

"Gajeel," Levy warned "I hope you didn't make them give it up."

"What? Me?" Gajeel asked acting so innocent "No! They gave it up! They really felt bad!"

"Hey dad," Yaji suddenly said "what's this?" he pulled out of the giant pile of candy, 31,453 worth of jewles.

"Oh my God." Levy said in shock "Gajeel..."

"They also gave the kids some cash to never speak of it again..." Gajeel shrugged.

* * *

They all made it home safely that night and after counting and tasting some of their candies, the Redfox twins fell asleep. Out of their costumes and in their pajamas, the twins slept side by side and let out a few snores and coos.

"They finally fell asleep." Levy smiled while looking at her children. She was out of her costume and now in her night gown. Her hair was washed and returned to it's original blue color. Gajeel and Levy then gently picked the twins up and brought them to their bedroom, tucked them in and closed the door tightly. Gajeel was out of his costume as well and now in his sweat pants, heading to bed with his wife.

"Lily ok?" Levy asked her husband.

"Despite being chased around the house by five year old brats on a sugar rush," Gajeel laughed "yeah he's fine. Gihihi." they made their way to their bed and began to lie down.

"You know," Levy said "despite going overboard a bit today, that was a pretty cool thing you've done for Yaji and Shotura. I think this will be one of their best Halloween memories."

"Well those little punks deserve it." Gajeel shrugged "You don't pick on kids like that. That's why I tied them up and left them hanging on a tree." Levy looked at him in shock.

"You didn't."

"Had too. They would've ran off with the stuff if I didn't." Levy let out a sigh.

"You're a real piece of work Gajeel."

"Gihihihi! Damn right!" he gave his wife a kiss and soon, they both needed to turn out the lights.

 **The End.**


	13. Pumpkin spice lates and fall

Author's note: Ok, the other day I was in class and I got a little distracted by the beauty of fall. In my area, we're already beginning to see the leaves change into their beautiful colors. And since pumpkin spice is a hit in this time (I don't like pumpkin spice or lattes), I figured it would be a good idea for a one-shot. So here we go!

* * *

 **Pumpkin Spice Lattes and Fall**

 _Fall is finally in the air and Levy is enjoying it. The nostalgia and beauty can bring so much between two people._

The slightly cold air nipped at Levy's cheeks as she walked down the dirt road. The trees on the road were beginning their transition into winter by changing their colors from their light and dark greens to reds, yellows, oranges and some browns. Some of the leaves began to fall onto the ground where they will eventually dissolve into the earth and help create future leaves for the trees that brought them to life in the first place. Levy was wearing a light, tan fall coat along with a scarf, some mittens, a green hairband, black leggings and tan boots. She took in a deep breath and felt the cold from the air hit the roof of her nostrils. The already fallen leaves were crunching against the soles of her boots and made a mental note to help rake the leaves outside Fairy Hills. Wile Levy walked the path, she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Thanksgiving is just around the corner." Levy realized out loud "I better get my pumpkin later today before they run out." she soon began to feel her feet grow sore from the long walk and spotted a bench nearby. Levy walked over to the bench and sat down, letting out a sigh of relief and felt the tension in her feet go away. Levy's honey-brown eyes looked up and spotted young children playing together in the leaves, tossing them in the air, making piles and cannon-balling into them. It was moments like this that made Levy smile and forget her troubles for a while.

"Oi." she heard a gruff voice whisper in her ear. The sudden voice jolted Levy out of her seat for a moment and caused her to hit the owner of the voice in the face by accident.

"Ouch! The fuck Shrimp?!" Levy swiped her head to the side and spotted Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail's infamous Iron Dragon Slayer rubbing his face with his glove covered hand.

"Oh Gajeel!" Levy squeaked "I'm so sorry! I- I didn't-"

"It's fine. Not a big deal. " he sat himself down right next to the Solid Script Mage. Levy studied the Iron Dragon Mage from head to toe. He had a light black beanie on his head, taming his signature spiked, long black hair, a black long sleeve shirt that was covered with a light tan coat, black colored winter gloves with his favorite studded bracelets, a pair of light gray/borderline white pants and his most iconic studded boots. Levy rubbed her mitten covered hands together for a moment before looking at the brooding Dragon Slayer and say something.

"So what brings you out here today?" Levy asked a bit unsure.

"Needed to get outta the house." Gajeel explained "Winter's coming and you know me with cold temperatures. " Levy realized right then and there certain times of year were bad for Gajeel. In the colder months iron tends to get more brittle and break easily so he'd have to seriously keep warm and during warmer months, his iron would expand. So Gajeel was going to have it rough for a while.

"Where's Lily?"

"With the other Exceeds. He took Salamander and the brat's cats to the Exceed village to some Fall Festival they hold."

"Yeah, Fall is here.." Levy smiled wryly "The trees look beautiful don't they?"

"I guess." he opined "Ain't really into this fall crap. Leaves fall off and I gotta be the one to rake them. Sucks the big one. "

"Plus with the cold air, it makes staying outside a little more frustrating."

"Damn right. And according to the brat, it's gonna be one hell of a winter." Levy's eyes widened at Gajeel's words. She knew Wendy was able to tell the weather due to her Dragon Slayer abilities; but she didn't expect it to get to the point where she can predict the upcoming seasons.

"Y-you're joking." Levy baffled.

"Nope." Gajeel replied "Kid's always been right about the weather. So if she's saying this fucking winter is going to be bad; I know it's going to be bad."

"Lattes!" a voice hollered "Get your Latte's here! Lattes!" the Dragon Slayer and Script Mage looked up and found a young man with a coat, hat and gloves on, walking around with a emerald green cart that said "Lattes" in white on the the side. The man walked by them and a little bell rung to get the attention of possible customers.

"Ooh lattes!" Levy swooned "I'll buy some!" she got up from her spot and ran to the cart and spoke with the man who was running the cart. After a quick exchange, Levy handed the man some jewles and he handed her two cups. Levy carefully made her way back to Gajeel who was looking at her in wonder as she came over to him with a brown cup with a white lid.

"The fuck is this?" Gajeel asked.

"They're Pumpkin Spice Lattes." Levy replied "A perfect fall drink!" Gajeel took one of the cups from Levy and began to feel a warm sensation coming from the cup and begin to warm his freezing hands. Despite the cup being closed, he picked up on multiple scents from this cup: Pumpkin, cinnamon, ground ginger, nutmeg, cloves and allspice. He also picked up the scent of coffee, chocolate syrup, sugar and a hint of vanilla. He took a peek at Levy who's cup was opened and she smiled at the hot cup of latte. Steam came through the tiny hole and soon, Levy wrapped her lips around the top of the cup and soon she began to swallow the liquid, feeling the heat go down her throat and warm her entire being. The taste of the spices, coffee and pumpkin settled on Levy's taste buds.

"Mmmmm." she hummed. Levy then turned her attention to the Dragon slayer sitting next to her "Try it!" hesitantly, Gajeel opened his cup and took a large sip before spitting out the liquid.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he spat. he then began to rub his hands across his tongue to try and get rid of the flavor of the drink out of his tongue.

"Pumpkin Spice isn't for everyone Gajeel." Levy smiled wearily. Again, an awkward silence passed and then Levy spoke up "Are you excited for Thanksgiving?"

"It's gonna be a pain in the ass." Gajeel commented "Gotta help the demon wench cook the fucking bird and everything."

"Well it makes her job a little easier."

"Yeah, for her." a moment of silence passed before Gajeel began to look at the Script Mage once again, he watched as she drank her latte. As he watched her, Gajeel began to remember something important he needed to ask her.

"Hey Levy," he opined "Gotta ask ya something." Levy tilted her head owlishly. Gajeel dug into his left coat pocket and pulled out a crumpled up flyer "Found a job we can try out. Want you to look." Levy took the crumpled up piece of paper and opened it up, discovering it to be a job flyer. As Levy removed the folds gently, she began to read the flyer.

 _"Mages wanted:_

 _Holiday Carnival in Pine tree Village. Need a mage who can help with the mechanics of the carnival and be able to help with anything else needed as well as a mage who knows Script Magic._

 _Must come in December 10th and stay until December 25th."_

"That's only a few weeks away." Levy realized.

"Take a look at the reward." Levy searched through the flyer and soon found the reward: 200,000,000 jewles.

"That much for a couple of days?!" Levy shrieked.

"What I said." Gajeel admitted "What ya say Shrimp? You in?" Levy re-read the flyer over and over again before coming to a decision.

"I guess so." she beamed "I could use the extra money for the future. I'll have to probably give out Christmas gifts early-"

"Then it's settled! We're going! Gihihi!" Gajeel interrupted. He suddenly looked up and noticed the sun setting in the distance "Shit, almost dark." He got up from his spot and looked at Levy "Gotta get going Levy. When the sun goes down it gets fucking colder than the Stripper's magic. See ya at the guild."

"Ok, see you tomorrow Gajeel!" Levy waved goodbye to Gajeel and realized that she herself had to leave. As she got up and made her way back to Fairy Hills, Levy smiled at the nostalgic moment she shared with Gajeel.

 **The End.**


	14. Christmas Land

Author's note: This is continuation of the story _Pumpkin Spice Lattes and Fall_ and now taking place a few weeks after the events of that one-shot. But I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

 **Christmas Land**

 **Rated T**

 _It's Christmas time in Fiore! Pine trees, ornaments from your great grandmother's time period, your uncle you barely ever see getting wasted off of Egg nog and Gajeel and Levy are going to be working at a Christmas Carnival in Pinetree Village. But when the owner is keeping them there longer than expected, how will Gajeel and Levy handle this situation?_

The sound of the train passing by added a somewhat soothing effect to the scenery in front of Levy. The lush green valley Levy always knew was coated with a beautiful coat of snow.

"Uggghhhh..." a groan ripped through the air as Levy looked out the window "Damm this locomotive." Levy's honey brown eyes looked to her left and found Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer was hunched over, clutching his stomach in pain. Beads of sweat dripped down his tan skin, his piercings were shining more than normal. Levy knew that his Dragon Slayer abilities had a side effect to it and that was motion sickness.

A few years ago vehicles of any kind gave Gajeel no issue, but after the training he put in for The Grand Magic Games, it became a whole diffierent story.

"It's going to be ok Gajeel," Levy smiled "We're almost at Pinetree Village, when we get there I'll get us some of their famous cocoa and we can meet up with the client."

"Just what the hell does he have planned for us?" Gajeel asked, still trying not to heave out his guts.

"I'm not sure." admited Levy "But I spoke with Mr. Noel on the floor and he explained he jobs are mainly simple. We should be back by Christmas." swallowing whatever his stomach was trying to get out, Gajeel fell to his side and held his stomach tightly for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The train finally stopped at the station and Gajeel rushed out of the train, the moment he stood on the ground of the Train Station, he fell o his knees and did everything he could to prevent himself from vomiting. Levy followed close behind and patted the Dragon Slayer out of sympathy.

"Oh God." he heaved "I don't wanna get on that fucking thing again.."

"We won't have to go on the train for two weeks." Levy reminded him "Come on, I'll get us some cocoa and we can go meet with ." she helped the slayer up and they both made their way to a local cart.

* * *

After enjoying a cup of cocoa, the two Fairy Tail mages made their way to the Carnival that was setting up in the large feild of the peaceful village. A middle age man was looking over a few notes on his clipboard while watching a few hired men set up the giant robotic Santa Claus. He was wearing a ugly Christmas sweater with a mistletoe hanging from it and multiple Christmas lights that lit up at the press of a button (and required AA lacrima batteries). He had gray hair and a handlebar mustache, a set of small glasses on his face, a bald head, a large round belly and a long, well groomed beard to go along with the get up.

"Excuse me!" Levy called out "Are you ?" the elderly man looked at the two mages with curiosity.

"Indeed I am." opined Mr. Noel "Who might you two be?"

"We're the mages from Fairy Tail you aquired." explained Levy. Mr. Noel's expression changed the moment he heard that.

"Ah yes! Glad you're both here! I'm in need of some Mages."

"What ya want pal?" Gajeel asked. The old man smiled at Gajeel's question which caused the two mages to exchange glances; whatever he had planned probably wasn't something of the norm.

* * *

 _ **"Solid Script: Fire!"**_ the word _Fire_ appeared out of thin air and soon hit a little fireplace, lighting the wood inside of the fireplace on fire. The moment the high blaze started, the liquid concoction of cocoa powder, milk and peppermint candycane began to heat up. Levy was dressed up in an elf costume that was required by the carnival. She was wearing a green and red dress with black stockings and elf styled shoes. The hat she was wearing had some form of magic and made Levy's ears become pointed and more elf like. She let out an exhausted sigh before flipping the _Open_ sign.

"Hot Cocoa!" she called out "Get your Hot Cocoa here! Comes in Peppermint Candy cane and original! Two hundred jewels!"

A few people stopped by the stand she was running and ordered a few cups of cocoa. Today was the first day Christmas Land (as called it) and it was busy. Children, families and couples ran around park to either play games, join in the festivities, watch carolers sing Christmas tunes, ride rides, this entire carnival was very well thought out. One thing Levy noticed that there were triggered spots in the park that if two people got caught in it, it would trigger a mistletoe which the couples would have to kiss under before being able to leave the trap. Levy didn't know why, but a piece of her really wanted that to happen to her and Gajeel, she wouldn't admit it out loud; but she truly wanted this to happen to her. Speaking of the Iron Dragon Slayer, where in Mavis's good name was he? As she tried to let that thought slip her mind, a howl of pain caused her to lose her composure and spill a little hot cocoa she was serving to a customer.

"YEEOUCH!" a voice boomed. Everyone who was in the vicinity of that voice looked in the direction it came from before witnessing Santa Claus running after a little kid who had a smug look on his face.

"That's it you little turd!" Santa screamed "Your ass is on the damn Naughty List!" the kid managed to eventually get lost in a large crowd of people and forced the Santa Claus to give up his frivilous quest. As Levy saw this event, she quickly handed the customer the cocoa before continuing to watch this scene unfold. Before long, a couple came over to the Santa and apologized for their son's actions . As Levy watched this occour, she noticed the Santa looked quite familliar.

 _"Gajeel?"_ she questioned "Is that you?" the Santa looked at Levy before letting out a sigh.

"Hey short stack." Gajeel sighed before lifting the fake beard off his face.

"Oh my God _**THIS**_ is what your job is?!"

"The old fart who's supposed to be wearing this didn't bother to show this year. Since I'm the only one who fits the outfit height wise they went with me. Been brat after brat ever since."

"What happened back there?"

"Brat was giving his parents a hard time to begin with, when they brought him to me, he was throwing a fit and I kept telling him to calm down or I wasn't gonna deliver him anything for Christmas. Next thing I knew little crap kicked me in my boys and ran off."

Levy's mouth became agape at Gajeel's story; normally he's the one starting trouble.

"This place is a nightmare." Gajeel muttered. while scratching his chin because of the itchy fake beard.

"I know." Levy silently admitted "I haven't really gotten what you call 'great customers'. Don't worry, only a few more weeks and we can be home for Christmas!"

"Yeah," Gajeel smiled wryly "gonna need that thought to keep us motivated."

* * *

A week passed and things just got worse. Customers gave Levy a hard time, more bratty kids came Gajeel's way. This place may have been meant to celebrate the Holidays; but this place for the employees was a nightmare. Two days before Christmas, Levy handed the last of the cocoa out before closing the stand for the night. She let out an exasperated sigh before removing her uniform mandatory hat, causing her ears to return to normal.

"Just one more day." Levy groaned "And I can go home."

"Excuse me, are you Miss Levy?" she looked up and found a blonde girl in an outfit similar to her own.

"I am. Who might you be?"

"I'm Cassandra. I work at the nearby gift shop, asked me to collect you and your friend. He needs to speak with you both." unsure of what he wanted, Levy silently agreed before going with Cassandra to collect Gajeel.

* * *

Levy walked into the warm trailer that was on the outskirts of the carnival to find Gajeel and already waiting for her.

"Ah, Miss McGarden!" Mr. Noel smiled "Glad you're here." the door closed and Levy looked at the older gentleman in concern.

"Did we do something wrong?" she questioned.

"Oh no! Quite the opposite! I called you both in here for a reason, this is the busiest we've ever been in a long time! So, I'm going to have to ask you both to stay longer; until the day after Christmas." The Fairy Tail mages' eyes widened at those words.

"W-what?!" Levy shrieked.

"You can't be fucking serious!" Gajeel growled at the old man.

"Indeed I am." the old man smiled too sweetly.

"But we promised our friends we'd be home tomorrow! Tomorrow's Christmas Eve and we made plans! You even said we can leave later in the day tomorrow!"

"Well, you'll have to change those plans if you wish to get your pay." a pregnant silence filled the room when he said that "Or better yet, I could prevent paying you and tell your master you two have been doing a horrible job." Gajeel growled and rose from his chair.

"You threatening us old man?" hissed Gajeel "Cause that ain't a good idea to threaten Fairy Tail Mages."

"I'm just letting you both know I'm the one who holds your pay. I can treat you both how I want." he continued smiling too sweetly "Tomorrow, I'm going down to Borwatt Town to visit my daughter and her family for Christmas, I'll be leaving you both to help make sure the carnival is in control while I'm gone. When your services are no longer needed, I will send your pays by mail." Levy wanted to speak her mind to but her eye glanced to a lacrima screen computer on his desk and noticed a recent purchase for a train ticket to Balsam Village for tomorrow. He wasn't heading for Borwatt, he was going to Balsam! It was obvious right off the bat, this man was bad news "I hope to get good results from you both. You're excused." holding his tongue, Gajeel stormed out of the trailer with Levy following behind.

* * *

"THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Gajeel hollared out loud. He and Levy were now in their shared hotel room and he was pacing back and forth. His feet stomped against the hard wood floor and caused the room to vibrate. Levy was clutching onto her pillow while she watched the fuming Dragon Slayer letting some steam out "Who the fuck does he think he is keeping us here against our wills!"

"This is so unfair!" she pouted "He's allowed to leave and celebrate Christmas but we have to stay and do all the work!"

"The fact he's even threatening our fucking pay is what pisses me off the most! Ok, I've had one too many brats kick me below the belt! I had to go into Iron Dragon Scales down there it's gotten that serious!" Levy sighed and got up from her bed, her bare feet hitting the hard wood floors gently.

"I don't think we have a choice." Levy admitted "I think we may have to get the Council involved." Gajeel looked at the Script Mage with curiousity and wonder.

"Think they'll believe us?" Gajeel asked.

"They should, considering the new Council is more likely to side with the wizards than client now- as long as we bring proof of course." Gajeel smirked at Levy's words and looked at her with a devilish look in his eyes.

"It ain't a bad thing I told the Council I found out the guy is pocketing the money this damn Carnival is making ain't it?" Levy's eyes widened at his words and her jaw dropped.

"Y-you're not making this up are you?!"

Gajeel pointed at his inner ear with his left index finger.

"Dragon Slayer hearing Shrimp." he pointed out "Heard him making deals with some shady sounding people during break one day. Was gonna keep it a secret but after tonight, might be time to tip off some of our old Council buddies ain't that right Levy?" Levy gave the Iron Dragon Slayer an innocent smile before the two began to plan out getting the evidence.

* * *

Christmas Eve soon arrived and left to "visit his daughter". While both Levy and Gajeel went on their needed breaks, they snuck away to try and get into the trailer, only to find it guarded.

"Looks like it ain't gonna be that easy." Gajeel admitted while looking at the scene before him.

"We're going to need to create a distraction in order to get in that trailer." Levy explained. Gajeel then smacked his hands and rubbed them together.

"Leave that to me." he left the spot and began to make his way over to them from another enterance. He made his way over to the guards guarding it with a gruff yet disgusted look on his face "Hey listen, there's some homeless guy taking a shit near the ferris wheel. Tried stopping him but he's fucked up on some shit." shocked that this was occouring, the two guards ran off and made their way to the ferris wheel. Once they were out of sight, Gajeel gave Levy a thumbs up. She ran over to him and made her way to the enterance to the trailer.

"You keep guard, I'll do the search." nodding at her orders, Levy ran in while Gajeel kept look out.

* * *

Levy dashed for the computer and began to log on. She came across a screen that asked for a password which caused her to type in a guess: _Noel._ It was a lucky guess; but it got her into the computer. She began to search through the computer and was shocked at the stuff she found. Realizing how serious this situation was, Levy quickly printed out the evidence, cleaned the area back to the way it was and raced outside with the evidence.

"What you find Shrimp?" Gajeel asked when she came outside.

"A lot." Levy swallowed "Not only is he pocketing the money, but he's keeping a good portion of it from the village and has been dodging taxes for the past five years. I also learned we're not the only mages he's threatened in the past; mainly smaller guilds that aren't popular or even heard of, Fairy Tail was the first major guild he tried ripping off. He's not even paying them!"

"Looks like it's time we called the Council on this piece of shit." Gajeel smirked devilishly "I'd arrest this asshole myself, but I'm in the Christmas Spirit."

"I'll call Jura right now." Levy said.

"I'll get back to work so no one is suspicious and shit." with that said, they splitted up and did everything they had to do.

* * *

The Magic Council was contacted and soon a few members arrived to take in the evidence. Once the evidence was collected, they called a group of Magic Council Custody Enforcement members to arrest when he made it to Balsam. Once word got out that he was captured, the Magic Council begn to work with the Carnival.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention Fairy Tail." sighed the council member "We let the rest of the Council know and all the mages who weren't payed will finally recieve their pay and Noel will be facing serious charges. He will also be never allowed to make a request to local mages guilds again."

"What about the carnival?" Levy asked.

"Since this was supposed to be for the town, we are going to allow the town run it. Otherwise for the rest of it's scheduled weekend, the Council will close the Carnival until further notice. Thank you again for letting us know, and Merry Christmas."

Gajeel and Levy began to walk their way back to the hotel where they were staying while watching the carnival enjoy their last several minutes.

"Man," Levy sighed "I'm glad it's over."

"Amen to that Lev." Gajeel grunted "Fucking place is a nightmare."

"It's a nice thought, but it's so messed up someone would go this far to just pocket people's hard earned cash."

"Thank God we don't have to co-"

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

"The fuck?!" Gajeel screamed. A mistle toe suddenly popped up out of nowhere, flew above them and a lacrima powered camera appeared right in front of them.

"Looks like we fell under the Mistletoe Trap." Levy realized.

"Fuck." unsure of what to say or do, Levy's cheeks began to turn bright pink.

"Y-you know, we don't have to do it if you don't want to. I-" before she could even finish that sentence, Gajeel lifted her chin up with his hand before pressing his lips onto hers. Levy was surprised at first; but she soon melted into the kiss. As they kissed for this wonderous and cheery moment, the world around Levy began to dissapear.

 _Clink!-_ _ **pew Krack-a-boom!**_

The sound of a camera went off in the background while another sound overlayed it. Gajeel and Levy ended their kiss and looked behind themselves to see red and green fireworks going off.

"I heard they were going to shoot those at midnight." Levy admitted "But since it's closing early, I guess they're doing it now."

"Gihihihi." cackled Gajeel "Guess sparks flied on that one." an odd noise could be heard behind them and when Gajeel and Levy looked at the camera, they found the camera printing out two photos. The photos were the exact same picture: them kissing.

"Merry Christmas Gajeel." Levy smiled while looking at the picture.

"Merry Christmas Levy." he gave her another kiss before they made their way back to the hotel to pack their things.

 **The End.**

* * *

Author's note: Merry Christmas everyone!


	15. Valentine's Surprise

Author's note: Ok, I wasn't sure about what to do for Valentines Day. After seeing so many requests and also wanting to do something different, I decided to give Gajeel and Levy the happy ending they truly deserved in Rock of Love! Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **A Valentine's Day Surprise.**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _A few months had passed since Melody of the Heart, and things seem to be going well for the rock star and his wife. But then Levy get's some news she wasn't expecting...just how is she going to break this to Gajeel? And will her fears get the best of her?_

* * *

She perched on the toilet with a look of anxiety etched on her face. Her leg was drumming up and down at a fast pace while she tried her best to go ahead and calm her hammering heartbeat. She breathed multiple times very heavily and would look at the bathroom door as if she expected it to burst open unexpectedly. In the woman's left hand was a stick that was still slightly wet and hasn't told her what she wanted to know; this woman, was Levy Redfox, the wife of the former lead singer of _The Elemental Dragons,_ Gajeel Redfox. _Come on, come on._ repeated in Levy's mind over and over again as if it was her new mantra. As she continued to look at the stick, a door was opened and closed.

"Levy!" a voice called out. She recognized that voice right away to be none other than her best friend/former-roommate, Lucy Heartfillia(Dragneel since she is now married to the former guitarist to _The Elemental Dragons,_ Natsu Dragneel).

"I'm in the bathroom upstairs Lu-chan!" Levy piped out. She heard footsteps come up a grand staircase until the bathroom door was gently opened by a long, blonde haired girl around Levy's age with large brown eyes, fair skin, large breast and a slight stomach on her; Lucy was four months pregnant.

"Is everything ok?" Lucy questioned.

"I-I don't know." Levy replied anxiously "I think I might be pregnant." Lucy's eyes widened and her mouth became agape at those words.

"P-p-pregnant?! A-are you sure?"

"I don't know. I've been feeling nauseous for the past few days and this morning, I was throwing up and had the oddest cravings for pickles, mayonnaise and ice cream."

"Are you really certain?" Lucy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Levy explained. She then held up the stick she was holding the whole time "I bought this pregnancy test at the local drug store this morning after Gajeel left for his recording sessions. He insisted I stayed behind today since I'm not feeling well." she looked at the test and noticed it was finished calculating it's results "Hey! It's done!" she held the pregnancy tester up to the light to get a better look. Her eyes widened and she looked as if she was trying to say something.

"Well?" questioned a concerned Lucy. Levy looked at the test over and over again before showing Lucy. She took the test and saw a small, pink "+" on it.

"Is it really accurate?!" exclaimed Lucy. Levy went over to the top of the toilet, grabbed the box the pregnancy tester came in and tossed it over to Lucy.

"It's the best one on the market." Levy explained "I researched them before I bought it."

"M-maybe it was a false positive! We see that happen a lot-"

"Lucy, it's the most accurate one out there. If it says I'm pregnant, then I'm pregnant." a silence spreaded across the two women before Levy sighed "What am I going to do Lucy? If I truly am pregnant, how am I going to tell Gajeel? And what if I lose the baby again-"

"You won't. We'll all make sure of it. If you're unsure, go to the doctor and take an ultra sound. As for Gajeel, I'm sure he's going to be thrilled-scared a bit, but thrilled. When you got pregnant the last time, I knew he was so happy that he was going to be a father. He may not look like it; but he seems like he'd be a wonderful father." Levy smiled at her best friends words, and hugged her tightly.

* * *

The very next day, Levy went to the doctors to have a few tests performed too see if the test was bona-fide.

 _"The test is going to take a couple of hours to get a result."_ Levy remembered the doctor disclosed to her _"Once we get the results, we'll call you immediately ."_ that was two hours ago, and now, Levy was sitting at the cafe her and Gajeel always love, enjoying lunch. As she was about to take a sip of her drink, she felt her phone begin to buzz. Levy pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she answered.

 _"Hey babe!"_ the voice on the other line replied, it was Gajeel, Levy's rock star husband _"How's my favorite woman?"_

"Eating some lunch," Levy sighed after taking a sip of her drink "first time all week I didn't have nausea so I'm taking it slowly."

 _"Did ya go to the docs yet?"_ Gajeel cross-examined.

"I did, and they think I may have just had the stomach flu." she was lying of course, Levy didn't want Gajeel to know just yet. If it was a false positive she'll bring it up but it won't be a big deal.

 _"Alright, I'm gonna be able to make it home for dinner by the way. Recording is going pretty fucking smooth so it won't run late tonight."_

"That's great news honey!" she suddenly heard a _boop_ "Oh, hey Gajeel, I'll see you tonight, I'm getting another call. Love you."

 _"Alright babe, love ya too."_ she switched the call over to whomever was calling.

"Hello?" Levy said into the phone.

" _Hello, is this ?"_ questioned the voice on the other side.

"Speaking."

 _"Oh! Hello Mrs. Redfox! We just got your lab results back and I'm very happy to tell you this: Congratulations! You're pregnant!"_ her heart dropped into her stomach the moment she heard that.

"P-pregnant?! Are you positive?"

 _"Your test result is absolutely positive. I would have to say your due date is exactly eight months after Valentine's Day. However we may also force you into labor once your child is ready to live on it's own. Since you've had a miscarriage in the past we need to take precautions. Otherwise, congratulations Mrs. Redfox and I hope you have a wonderful day!"_ the doctor hung up leaving an insecure Levy.

* * *

She was sitting in her bed that night, staring at her blanket covered feet, still in disbelief over the results of her doctor's appointment today. Gajeel was making his way out of the bathroom, yawning and stripping down to his boxers.

"You ok Levy?" Gajeel asked concerned as he hopped into bed with her.

"Y-yeah." Levy lied "Just tired I guess."

"Ya heard from the doctor yet?"

"No, they said it's going to take a day or two before they get their results."

"Fuck seriously?"

"They just want to be sure."

"Well, it better not be serious. Just hoping you're ok." he gave her a kiss on the lips before wishing her a good night and falling asleep.

* * *

Two days later, Levy met up with Lucy for lunch at a health food restaurant. Since Lucy's pregnancy, Natsu surprisingly began to crack down on their diets and made sure they all ate healthy. And now that Levy was pregnant, she may as well start eating here.

"So you haven't told him?" Lucy asked while munching on her salad.

"No.." Levy sighed "I couldn't. A piece of me is still scared of last time. When I miscarried it almost ruined my marriage."

"Levy..." Lucy pitied.

"I don't want to go through that again. I don't want to go through all the excitement, the happiness, only to have it crash down and ruins my relationship with Gajeel."

Lucy placed her hand over Levy's in a comforting way, she knew her best friend was scared.

"It won't happen again." Lucy reassured "We'll all make sure of it. I think Gajeel will be happy if you told him the news. Because, if you didn't and well... you know. Then, it would just make things even worse then it was the last time. He's your husband for a reason, he's there to help you through the rough times in life. When I was hitting the three month mark, I was having mood swings every five minutes. Natsu got so scared he hid in his guitar room for five hours straight! Even went as far as to take an offer to record a guitar track for another musician just so he didn't have to face my wrath. But we're due in five months and we're nothing but excited." suddenly, an idea popped into Lucy's mind "You know, Valentine's Day is tomorrow. Why don't you use this as a way of telling him! It will be the best Valentine's Day gift ever!" Levy was silent for a moment before she began to realize her friend was right. Gajeel always wanted to know what was going on so he could help his wife in someway. If she kept it a secret and she lost the baby, they would really go through a divorce.

"You're right Lucy." Levy sighed "It would be wrong just keeping this from him and if anything, I'm going to tell him tomorrow!" Lucy smiled at her best friends words.

"What I like to hear.." she smiled. Suddenly, she noticed her meal was finished and suddenly shouted "HEY WAITER! I WANT SOME MORE! I AIN'T PAYING THIS BILL FOR NOTHING!"

* * *

Valentine's Day finally arrived and Levy couldn't have been more nervous. She bought a little baby onesie meant for newborn babies and put it in a large box that was covered in Valentine's Day themed wrapping paper. She lifted the large box gently and made her way downstairs carefully. When she made it into the dining room, she placed the box on the ground, looked up and was surprised to find 99 red roses, arranged into a wreath in the shape of a heart. Levy looked at the flowers with awe before feeling her loving husband's arms surround her waist. She felt him kiss her cheek and then make his way to face her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Levy." he smirked.

"Happy Valentine's Day Gajeel." She smiled back "Thank you so much for the roses."

"Saw them and they got me thinking of you."

"Aww Gajeel." She leaned in and gave her husband a loving kiss.

"So, what you get me?" he nonchalantly asked.

"That's seriously the first thing you ask me?" she laughed.

"Well, I got you roses, so I want to see what you got me." she then pointed at the large box that was near her. The moment Gajeel saw it, a huge toothy grin appeared on his face. He raced over to the box, picked it up without a problem. He sat down at the dining room chair with the box on the floor while his wife grabbed her cellphone and began to record this.

"Is there a reason you're recording this?" Gajeel suspiciously asked.

"Just open it..." there was happiness in her voice Gajeel suddenly noticed. He carefully opened the box and kept looking at Levy suspiciously, as if he was expecting this to be some sort of prank.

He tore off the Valentine's themed wrapping paper and opened the box...only to find a large amount of tissue-paper.

"The fuck's this shit?" he cross-examined. Levy lightly giggled at Gajeel's confusion, which just made him more confused.

"Just keep looking." she laughed. He then began to remove the large amount of tissue paper until he came to the bottom. He looked at it as if he had just seen an unknown item for the first time and then picked it up.

"The fuck is a onesie doing in here? This ain't my size."

"No; but what does fit in newborn clothes?" a pregnant silent passed for a moment until Gajeel realized what this means. He looked at his wife who was recording all this with a genuine smile.

"No fucking way." he breathed "Y-y-you're-"

"That's right!" Levy smiled "I'm pregnant!"

"OH my fucking God! We're having a kid!" he held the newborn outfit tightly and proudly at the fact he was going to be a father. Suddenly, realization washed over him "Fuck! You're pregnant! Holy shit!" he suddenly, left the room for a minute and came back with a large role of bubble wrap.

"Gajeel, what are you doing?"

"You're knocked up wife! I ain't going through this shit again! This time I'm takin precaution!"

"Gajeel, you can't be serious."

"I am Levy! Come on, I'm wrapping this around you."

"Oh my God Gajeel.."

And this is how it went for the next nine months, Gajeel refused to keep Levy out of his sight until the day she gave birth. But the day she gave birth, they ended up having a surprise of a lifetime; twins. The moment both Redfox twins entered the world, Gajeel felt his energy leave his body at once, Parenthood was going to be one hell of a ride.

 **The End.**


	16. Outlaws

Author's note: Ok, I have been playing A LOT of Grand Theft Auto Online lately (I've also been listening to Green Day's song Outlaws) that it's unbelievable. I've been working on my character in the game, trying to get somewhere in it and sadly lagging behind a bit in my work (I also have some personal things going on, family is moving). So I guess the game has been a way to also help me take my mind off of everything going on in my personal life. Ok I'm getting off topic, I thought of this as a perfect one-shot to break the monotony for me a bit! Here we go! I don't own The Grand Theft Auto Series.

* * *

 _ **Outlaws**_

 _ **by MangaGuitar96**_

 _ **Rated M**_

 _All he had to do was just rob this store and he could get by for the week. Just this one robbery and he could afford another week. He never expected to get her involved in this situation._

The summer night air was humid and had somewhat of a crispness to it. A man in his early to mid twenties was outside this night. He was sitting on the hood of a car he stole, a half empty bottle of whiskey was dangling between the fingers of his left hand, and a lit cigarette in his right hand while he looked out to the night sky. This man had tan skin, chiseled features, long, naturally spiky black hair, piercing blood red eyes, piercings where his eyebrows should be, piercings on the bridge of his nose, and under his lower lip. He also had a few on his forearms. He was wearing a green, lumberjack shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of work boots. This man was known as Gajeel Redfox or "Black Steel" Gajeel as he was known on the streets. And right now, he was going to do something that will make him hate himself even more.

 _Why didn't he just say no to himself?_ You may ask _, why can't he walk away?_ Well, he wanted to walk away. But the truth was he couldn't. It wasn't for the reputation or the glory, it was because he needed to get by. I think the best thing to do is to go back to the beginning of all this. It all started two months ago when Gajeel's father suddenly passed away. He was a healthy man his father, which is why his death was such a shock to him. Gajeel's father Metalicana was a man in his fifties. Never smoked, drank only on occasion, never touched drugs in his life. That's why everyone was shocked when Metalicana had a heart attack while fixing his property one day. That one heart attack is what killed him. Since he didn't expect to die so suddenly, Metalicana never had his will notarized. Therefore the bank was taking the family house to sell and all of Metalicana's money. For his funeral, Gajeel was forced to use most of his life savings to send his father off and his boss decided to be a dick and fire him because _"Nothing was keeping him from doing so."_

He was in a total rut at this point in his life until he received a call from his cousin Natsu who lived in Oak Town that was located on the other side of the country. Natsu learned about his cousin's issues and offered him to come live with him in Oak Town until things were better. Gajeel had heard of many rumors and stories of Oak Town. He heard this was a place where many rich people got their start, a place where someone who was dead broke could become a billionaire in three months, this was a place where dreams were made of. But his opinion changed the moment he got off the plane. When he got his first glimpse of this so called "great city", he was automatically disappointed. It was similar to Crocus when it came to being a major city; but Gajeel could see it was riddled with crime.

Now you see, Gajeel wasn't a stranger to committing crimes. He did steal a few cars for fun in his teens but gave it up for his dad's sake. He never imagined that all those people who became rich got that way because of thousands of underhanded deals.

 _"You can thank the fucking politicians for this."_ Gajeel remembered his cousin Natsu telling him _"Our economy was going down the sewer for years and they did nothing about it. When elections came 'round they promised us a way out of this and that everyone would have a job. When voting day came and they won, the moment they got into office, they broke all their promises. Not a single place is hiring, so don't bother going for a job at a liquor store. The only thing keeping our economy going is the crime industry. If you want to survive into next week, you'll have to do some illegal things. Trust me, I had to get in on it myself. I have a few contacts I can get you in touch with to help you get started."_

He thought his cousin was messing with his mind at first, but when he saw everything for himself, he had no choice but to get back into the one thing he hated. Normally, Gajeel would've just walked away and be on his own. But truth was he spent the last of his money to buy his plane ticket here and Natsu was his only family; he had nowhere to go. Having enough with remembering everything, Gajeel got off the car hood and placed the mask he bought earlier today on his face and tucked his hair into the back of the hood. He pulled out a semi-automatic belt feeder he had been carrying around for a few weeks, passing by a motorcycle that was parked outside the store.

Good getaway vehicle Gajeel thought to himself before making his way into the store.

"Welcome!" the store clerk welcomed "How may I help you?" he looked around the store and took in the scenery. It was your average convenience store. Had rows upon rows of shelves filled with items you'd need, a slushie machine in the corner, a few soda machines, a few freezers and refrigerators. But what caught Gajeel's eye the most was a girl in a skyblue dress, milky white skin, messy blue hair held back by a white head band, honey brown eyes with a pair of white biker boots. Gajeel had one word for this woman and it was something that wasn't in his vocab: _cute._

 _Gonna need to get her number when you ain't dressed like this._ a thought came in Gajeel's head _Alright, enough of the hot chick, time to rob this mother fucker._

Gajeel pulled the semi-automatic into the air and pointed it at the clerk.

"Give me the fucking cash!" Gajeel yelled "All of it!"

"Oh my God!" the clerk yelled "Put the gun down! I won't give you a single cent!" Gajeel shot the gun near the clerk, purposely missing him "Ok! Ok! I'll give you the cash!" He began to punch in the numbers on the register to open it. Gajeel did a quick glance and spotted the girl in blue hiding behind some of the shelves, clutching onto the side of her leg; she had a gun too "Ok! Here!" the clerk said to Gajeel, handing him a shopping bag filled with cash "I hope you're proud of yourself! By the way, the cops were called."

 _Motorcycle outside it is_. He ran out of the store and made his way to the motorcycle. He climbed on and began to start it up.

"HEY!" he heard a woman's voice scream. He looked to his left and discovered the girl from the store, staring him down like an angry mother.

"The hell you want Shrimp?" he groaned. Her angered expression changed to that of someone who's baffled.

"I'm not a shrimp!"

"Hell yeah you are! You're tiny as fuck!"

"Knock that off will you?! You're on my bike!" he looked at her with surprise.

"You own this thing?!"

"Damn right I do!" she cursed "Now get off!"

"Nah," he smirked "I need the bike right now."

"Get off! It's my only form of transport at the moment!"

"Still no." they suddenly heard the sirens coming in the distance "Shit! They're coming! I need to get out of here!"

"Not a chance! I want my bike back!" Gajeel let out a growl at her words.

"Ok, I'll give you yer fucking bike back after we get the hell away from here! You happy?"

"That's the best I'm going to get out of you?"

"Damn right."

"Fine."

"Good. Now get on!" the woman got onto the bike and placed her helmet on.

He revved up the bike and began to drive away from the scene of the crime. The sirens were blaring in the night sky as he tried his best to jaunt his way the hell out of this area. The blue haired woman looked behind herself and spotted a few police cars catching up to them.

"Umm... hey," she pointed out to Gajeel "We have a few cops catching up."

"How many?" he asked.

"Two I think."

"Damn, there's assholes shooting everyone up for fun and we get cops after me for one robbery." He revved the bike even more "Hang tight, we're taking a detour." he took a sharp turn and made the bike hit the local terrain. Oak Town was a desert town so it was mainly cacti or bushes. It barely rained here after all.

"You sure this is a good idea?!" the girl asked "Don't you think this is going a bit far for only a thousand dollars?"

"I ain't turning myself in!" Gajeel growled over the motorcycle motor "Cops are fucking corrupt thanks to those politicians. They shoot first and ask questions later!"

He has a point. a thought came in the girl's head.

"HANG ON!" she gripped tightly onto Gajeel's waist as he drove through the terrains. It was a bit bumpy and for sure, Gajeel thought they got away from the cops when he heard the sirens dying down... he didn't expect the motorcycle to hit a rock and send them flying about two feet away. Nor did he expect the cops to surround them out of nowhere.

"OAK TOWN POLICE!" the cop hollered on the loudspeaker "WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!"

"No shit sherlock!" Gajeel yelled while beginning to raise his arms. The girl, following not too far behind.

"Well well well." a cop smirked evilly "We finally caught that little troublemaker that's been running around for a month, _Black Steel_ Gajeel." The blue haired girl looked at Gajeel with shock; this petty robber was _Black Steel_?!

"And look!" another cop pointed out "He has a friend with him!"

"Hey," said the third cop "you're right! And- no way, it's the leader of _Shadow Gear_ , Levy McGarden."

Gajeel's eyes bulged out of his skull and he stared at the bluenette. _Shadow Gear_ was considered one of the most ruthless biker gangs in all of Oak Town. A good portion of them have criminal records that stack up to four feet tall! They were rumored to be cop killers, drug dealers, had so many crimes under their belt, Gajeel had lost track. This blue haired girl was their leader?!

"What should we do with them?" a cop smirked knowingly.

"Hmmm... the girl is pretty hot." he first cop snickered "I could have fun with that."

"And Black Steel?" the second asked.

"Let's just kill him. I'm not in the mood to fill out paperwork."

"Looks like you'll have to fill out paperwork then!" Levy suddenly hollered. She pulled out a few grenades and pulled the pins out with her teeth. She threw them into all directions of the cops and ducked down with Gajeel. Gajeel expected an explosion; but instead, he heard a Pop! and watched as smoke filled the area. Tear gas?!

"Come on!" Levy hollered at Gajeel. He looked to his left and found her setting the motorcycle up "We got to get out of here!" with no argument, he ran to where she was and they drove away on her bike as fast as they could "You know a place we can go?"

"I live with my cousin!" he told her "I'll give you the directions!" she nodded and drove as fast as her bike could take them.

Gajeel looked out the window of the apartment he was sharing with his cousin for any sign of the police and so far, nothing. He pulled the shades back and looked at Levy who was sitting on the couch in the small living room. The apartment itself was nothing special to be honest, it was one story, the walls were differently painted (Mainly reds and greens) a few pieces of expensive but nice furniture some rich guy left at the curb and Natsu took them with a pickup truck he stole one day, a small kitchen where a few liquor bottles were on the tables, a large, big screen tv in the living room with a coffee table and a white L shaped couch, a few movie or band posters on the walls, a bookshelf in the back, the place had a faint scent of pot, .99cent store air freshener and male musk. It was nothing special, but it served it's purpose.

"Are we in the clear?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Gajeel sighed with relief "we're in the clear."

"Thank God! Those cops are a nightmare." she fell back more into the couch while relief washed over her.

"They're fucking corrupt. Heard last week they shot a dog that wasn't hurting anybody 'cuz 'he looked dangerous'." Gajeel made air quotations with his fingers.

"You sure we're safe here?"

"This is my cousin's apartment. He's out right now causing shit and a few fires. so he's going to keep the cops occupied for a while." he sat next to the tiny blue haired woman, pulled out the shopping bag filled with the cash he stole and began to count everything.

"Um... hey, Gajeel?" spoke up Levy.

"Hnn?" he responded while still enumerating the cash.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you rob that store?" he stopped keeping tab of the cash for a moment and put what he was counting down, planning to count later.

"Well, you sure as hell know the reason, considering yer the fucking leader of a biker gang."

"Well, I knew you were in it for the money considering no place is hiring here. But, I could tell you weren't really that keen on doing this. So I wanted to know why did you do this when you could've walked away?"

 _She could tell?_! he perceived _If she could see ya weren't into it, might be best to be honest. After all, she's more dangerous than you._ He let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"I didn't have a choice." Gajeel explained "I want to get out of this fucking town as much as the next guy; but I need the cash to get by and get outta here."

"How long have you been in Oak Town?" queried Levy.

"A month, didn't really have a choice moving here to be honest." he leaned back on the couch and looked at the ceiling "Two months ago, my dad died of a fucking heart attack." her eyes filled with sympathy when she heard him admit this personal moment.

"I'm so sorry." she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he gave her a smirk of thanks at her action.

"Thanks, he would'a liked ya I could tell ya that gihihihi; but trust me it gets better. Since the will was never notarized, the fucking bastards at the bank took everything and I had to pay for his funeral. My cousin who lived in Oak Town for a few years already offered me to come live with him till I could get on my feet. Used the last of my money to get here. I ain't no stranger to crime, I stole a few cars in my teens but gave up for my dad's sake. Never expected in my life I'd need to do this shit again."

"I understand in a way." Levy sympathized "I'm not fond of the things my gang and I do either; but if it means trying to do all of this to better ourselves in the end, then we have no choice."

"Yeah, I got a question for you small fry." he stared "Why didn't you kill those bastard cops? Ain't your gang known for cop killing?"

"That's a rumor someone made up." she waved "I don't like the idea of killing police officers or anyone of any kind, unless it's seriously necessary. Otherwise I try to encourage my gang to not kill and only maim if need be."

"So you don't do that cop killing shit?"

"No, a lot of us do want to pull the trigger on our guns at them; but we want to be the better individuals in this situation." he nodded in understanding. An awkward silence formed between the two for a brief moment or so before Levy decided to break the ice again.

"Do you have any plans on where to go once you leave Oak Town?" she spoke out. Gajeel was slightly taken aback by her question since no one ever asked him; but she seemed like a nice person so he didn't mind telling her.

"To be honest," he breathed "I got no fucking idea. When I first heard of this town, I was expecting it to be a place where I get discovered and get pretty fucking well off. Didn't expect the pamphlet to lie." she laughed at that little moment.

"I was tricked by it too you could say; but I'm looking to get out of here one day as well. I'm getting close to making the money, I would say a few more months." an idea popped up in her head and she looked at Gajeel "Hey, you're good at riding bikes from what I've seen. Tell me, you good at mechanics?"

"Yeah, my old man used to run a shop. Taught me the ropes in case I was in a situation. Why?"

"Our mechanic unfortunately was gunned down a few weeks ago and we're in dire need of a good mechanic." Levy explained "If I can help with your current situation, you're more than welcome to join _Shadow Gear_! We also have a bit of a er... _"Side Business"_ we've been working on for the past five months and it's going really well!" Gajeel cocked a pierced eyebrow at her words.

"The fuck you doing?" he joked "Cooking meth?" Levy's eyes became wide as saucers and her pale skin grew even more pale. That's when he realized what was going on "Holy shit woman! Yer a fucking meth dealer?!"

"H-how did you know?!"

"I was kidding! I didn't expect to hit the nail on the fucking head! Sheesh!"

"Well, now you know. Yes, we have a meth lab in the outskirts of town. But we only decided to get into this just to get the money needed until we can leave this God forsaken place."

"How much is the pay if ya don't mind me asking?" queried Gajeel.

"From the meth?" Levy asked "We make over $400,000 a shipment." Gajeel's eyes turned wide as they could get.

"Holy shit!"

"We all get a small cut evenly. About $3-5,000 a person depending on how well we do that week. If you become our mechanic, you'll not only get a cut of the profits but you'll get paid quite a bit for fixing our bikes." Gajeel sat there for a moment in deep thought. This literally was an offer he couldn't refuse! It was better doing mechanic work for a group of bikers than robbing a convenience store every week for only like a thousand dollars (three thousand if he's lucky). He thought about it for a second looked at Levy.

"Alright short stuff." he smirked "I'm in." she looked up at with with a smile.

"Really?! Thank you!" she suddenly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write down a location and a phone number "This is the address to the club house and my cell number. Call me if you need directions!" she looked at the clock on the nearby table and realized the time: 11pm.

"Oh God!" she piped "I didn't realize how late it was! I need to get home, we have a shipment of supplies coming in tomorrow!" she got up from her seat, grabbed her purse and held her hand out to Gajeel "It was nice meeting you Gajeel. We'll be happy to have you on board."

"Same here Shrimp." he smirked "Can't wait to start." her smile turned into a frown.

"You know, I'm your boss now."

"Doesn't mean I ain't gonna stop."

"Whatever, just be in by noon tomorrow."

She made her way to the door with Gajeel following behind to make sure she got out safely. He watched as she placed her helmet on her head, got on the bike and then reved it up. She waved goodbye to Gajeel who waved goodbye back. She drove out of the driveway and made her way down the streets. Gajeel made his way back into the house and looked at the piece of paper with a sincere smile; things were finally looking up.

 _ **The End.**_


	17. Inner Strength

Author's note: Ok, guess who watched every episode of Your Lie in April. SPOLIER ALERT: it's a Goddamn tearjerker. Now this, I had planned for the longest time. I wasn't sure about writing it at first; but I personally feel that people need to be made aware of how serious what I'm about to write really can get. Hopefully this will open a few eyes and maybe help make a change in this issue. I know it opened my eyes a bit because my friend has this and it breaks my heart seeing her struggle at times. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 _ **Inner Strength**_

 _ **by MangaGuitar96**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _Levy was recently diagnosed with Scleroderma. An auto immune disease that attacks one's own body. Seeing her as she struggles through it, Gajeel decides to be her rock during this difficult time and will fight tooth and nail to help her through this._

The sun shined down on the cobblestone streets of Magnolia. It was a warm, summer afternoon. It was hot, but not hot enough where you were dying from heatstroke. A blue haired girl with milky white skin, honey brown eyes and an orange dress. She wore a pair of red Roman-style sandals. But what caught the people's attention the most was the bandages on her body. One halfway up the calf on her left leg, one on her right wrist and a few bandaid on her fingers and toes. This girl was Levy McGarden, the Solid Script Mage of Fairy Tail. Normally, days like today Levy would be sitting outside in the shade under a tree and would read a novel to pass the time; but today wasn't an ordinary day.

No, her day was far from ordinary. In fact, the rest of her life was going to be far from normal ever again. Yesterday, she returned back to the guild with Jet and Droy after a successful mission, and noticed some unusual wounds on her body that seemed to have appeared over night. She thought that it was a delayed reaction to the injuries she recieved during the mission; but when she started to notice some of the digits on her hands beginning to act stiff, her joints began to hurt and she wasn't getting enough circulation in her fingers and toes, she knew something was wrong. This morning she paid Porlyusica a visit, showed her the symptoms and recieved a dignosis she didn't expect.

 _"You have Systemic Scleroderma Levy." Porlyusica sadly dignosed"It's an auto immune disease, your body is producing more collagen then it should, it's hardening your skin,organs and muscles." Levy looked at Porlyusica in a stupor. She never expected something like this._

 _"Is there a cure?" she questioned "Something that can be done?"_

 _"There isn't a cure for it unfortunately. A few clinical trials are out to try and cure it but you're going to need to visit a major hosptial in order to get into the trials. I can try and come up with a cure; but it's going to take some time."_

 _"How long?"_

 _"About 6 months to a year. Your Scleroderma is in the early stages and seems to be not life threatening. But please be cautious, this can be a tricky disease."_

So there Levy sat, her hands, arms and legs covered in bandages, trying to hide the disease from everyone in the guild. She knew if it progressed, it would become noticeable and things will get worse from then on. Just how could she pay her rent? People who suffer from scleroderma could die eventually! If Jet and Droy found out they'd be devastated. But what made Levy wonder most was how Gajeel was going to react to this.

"Oi." she jolted into the air and looked back to meet a pair of red eyes staring at her.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed "You startled me!"

"Gihihi, got ya didn't I?" he stood up straight and looked at Levy with a smirk.

"Sorry about that Levy," another voice sighed, it was Pantherlily who was using Area to come to eye-level with Levy "Didn't mean to scare you."

"O-oh it's ok guys." Levy waved "I had a lot to think about that- ***Cough cough cough*** " Gajeel's eyes widened when he heaed those coughs pass her lips.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked with concern.

"Yeah." Levy replied hoarsely "Just a dry spot. Hey, I think I'm going to head back to my apartment. I'm starting to get a headache."

"Then I'll walk ya back Shrimp-" Gajeel tried to offer.

"No! I-it's ok, I'm f-AAAAHHH!" she was startled when Gajeel suddenly slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I ain't taking no for an answer. I'm taking ya home." a blush crept up on her features but she tried to ignore it as Gajeel walked back to Fairy Hills. Once he arrived at the front steps, he put her down and slightly bent down so he could face her angered expression.

"Gihihihi, yer welcome." he laughed. She let out an exasperated sigh at his words before rubbing her temples.

"Thanks I guess." Lily looked at the Script mage with surprise when he noticed something off.

"Levy," he questioned "what happened? Why are you in so many bandages?" she looked at Lily with surprise.

"Oh! I was injured on the last mission." she lied "I'll be fine in a few days."

"Alright, have a good night Levy." she closed the door as Gajeel and Lily made their way home.

"Hope she's going to be ok." Lily commented on the way back "Those looked like a lot of-"

"She's hiding something." Gajeel stated. Lily looked at him in a stupor.

"What makes you think that?"

"She smells like that old hag's place in the forest."

"Just because she smells like Porlyusica's hut doesn't mean she's hiding something."

"It's more than that Lil, she just seemed a little... _off._ "

" _Off?_ "

"Yeah, like there's something going on."

"I don't know if you're onto something Gajeel; but Levy seemed alright to me. We'll check on her at the guild tomorrow if you're that persistent."

* * *

The next day at the guild, Gajeel and Lily arrived to find Levy but to no avail. They asked Lucy who was just about to leave with Natsu and Happy if they've seen her but learned from Lucy that she hasn't seen her all day. Just when they were about to sit down, they overheard a conversation between Jet and Droy.

"I can't believe Levy is bailing on us!" exclaimed Droy.

"She said she'd go on this mission with us today;" sighed Jet "but we're not Shadow Gear without our Levy!"

"Hey! Chumps!" Gajeel hollered to them without bating an eye "Where the fuck's Levy?"

"She's back at her apartment." Droy sadly replied "She said she wasn't feeling well."

"It must be from the injuries she got during her mission." Lily reasoned. Both males in ShadowGear looked at Pantherlily with confusion.

"Injuries?" Jet asked "What're you talking about?" that made Gajeel and Lily's eyes widen.

"Didn't Levy get injured during your last mission?" Lily cross-examined.

"She was," Droy explained "but they were minor cuts and bruises. Normally something you'd put a band-aid over." Gajeel gave Lily a knowing look and both Dragon Slayer and Exceed rushed out of the guild at _**Max Speed**_.

* * *

They both soon flew up to the window that belonged to Levy's apartment and managed to sneak their way in.

"Levy?" he called out "Are you in here?!" they rustled through the many stacks of books until they spotted Levy, covered in a few more bandages then she had yesterday, carrying a cup of cocoa and looking at the Dragon Slayer and Exceed with an utter stupor.

"G-guys!" she squeaked "What're you doing here?!"

"I could ask the same to you." Gajeel grumbled while sitting his rear flat on one of her chairs "Why are you here when you should be with fat ass and speedy?"

"I-I'm not feeling well."

"You're covered in more bandages than you were yesterday." Lily pointed out.

"Delayed reaction?"

"Levy," Gajeel finally spoke up "The fuck is going on?"

"Nothing!" she tried to hide "I'm fin-" she stopped suddenly when she noticed one of the bandages on her arm came loose. She began to try and haphazardly place it back on, only to have Gajeel quickly grab her arm and remove the remaining bandages on her forearm to reveal a large, swollen rash that felt hard to the touch.

"The fuck is this?!" he freaked. Levy tried to come up with the best excuse but was fumbling to find one.

"I-it's a rash ok!" Levy finally confessed "I have Scleroderma! Are you happy now?!" Lily's eyes widened at her words but Gajeel looked at her with confusion.

"The fuck's scleradruma?"

 _"Scleroderma_ Gajeel." Lily corrected "It's an auto-immune disease where the body produces more collagen then it should. It hardens the skin and could attack other parts of the body, such as the organs or the nervous system. It's common in women."

"Yes!" Levy nodded "Wait- how did you know?"

"When I was a soldier for the Edolas Kingdom, a soldier's wife had it as well. Levy, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want anyone to worry anyone.."

"You know this could get worse to the point of no return! You need to see if there's a wa-"

"Wait a fucking minute!" Gajeel interrupted "There's a chance she could die?!"

"Well," Levy tried to explain as easily as she could "if my scleroderma progresses to a severe state... then yes, I could die." Gajeel's expression changed the moment he heard those words from her mouth.

"Is... is there a cure?" he swallowed.

"At the moment..." Levy teared up "No." a pregnant silence filled the room before Gajeel stood up, made his way over to Levy, kneeled down and firmly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I ain't letting you die." he gritted to her "If you need help I'll do what I can. You need treatments, I'll do everything in my power to make sure ya get it." tears formed in Levy's eyes at his words before finally creating tiny streams across her face. Her lip quivvered and she broke down into a hug with Gajeel. Lily quickly entered _**Area**_ and joined in the moment as well.

* * *

Later that day, Levy arrived at the guild with Gajeel as well as Lily and told the guild of her diagnosis. Those who were aware of the disease's existence were stunned about this news while some needed an explanation on what it was about. Knowing it could get serious, Makarov decided to get Levy enter a temporary leave in the guild but allowed her to work in the hall so she could still make ends meet. Shadow Gear decided to try their best by take simple jobs and give Levy a cut of their money so she still had a roll in the team. To make things easier on her joints, Gajeel had Levy move in with him and Lily in their small ranch house while they began to research more about her current condition (He also made sure both of them can share a bed since he refused to let her take the guest room in her current shape). Despite Porlyusica explaining that Levy's condition was in the early stages, they felt it was best to help find some way to prevent a horrid future for the Script Mage.

Two months had passed since her diagnosis and things seemed to have been quiet. Despite a few rashes, some skin beginning to harden and a few other symptoms, Levy was handling things really well. However, things were going to change from then on. One morning, Lily left early to go around town and ask for information about areas offering clinical trials for scleroderma while Gajeel and Levy helped out at the guild; but when Levy tried to stand up so she could grab her clothing, she suddenly collapsed onto the rug covered hardwood floor.

"G-Gajeel!" she yelped at the top of her lungs!

"SHIT!" Gajeel hollered "Levy! What's wrong?!"

"I-it's my legs! I-I can't move them! No matter what I do, they won't work!" realizing the seriousness of the situation, Gajeel picked her up bridal style and rushed to Porlyusica's hut.

* * *

Porlyusica examined Levy after Gajeel bursted through the door of her hut, freaking out over what was wrong with her. After much yelling and few arguments, Porlyusica managed to realize what was wrong with Levy.

"It's her Scleroderma." she explained "It's beginning to attack her nervous system. I never seen a case that actually progressed this fast. You're going to have to find a clinical trial as soon as possible while I try and work on a cure. I'll need to draw some blood from Levy to get a basis for the cure. Until then, Levy is going to have to get around via a wheelchair." Levy's heart shattered at Porlyusica's words. After her visit, Levy felt as if she was in a rut. That she would never get better and her life as a mage is completely over.

"Hey." Gajeel suddenly said while wheeling her out "I ain't giving up on ya. Yer a lot stronger than this and I've seen it over and over again. Ya ain't the same girl I met back when I was in that fucking Phantom Lord Guild, yer a lot stronger than what you originally were. And I know you'll kick the shit out of this thing." A true smile appeared on Levy's features and before she could even say anymore, Gajeel kissed her directly on the lips. It took her by surprise at first; but she melted into the kiss and enjoyed every second of it.

"GAJEEL! LEVY!" a voice called out. The Dragon Slayer and Script Mage broke their kiss off for a moment to find Lily flying directly to them "There you are- Levy are you alright?!"

"It's her Scleroderma." Gajeel explained "Fucker attacked her nervous system. She can't walk."

"Dear God..." Lily said, uncertian of what to say "Well, I don't think Levy has to worry anymore! I asked around town today and found out there's a Blood Transfusion Clinical Trial in Calendula City Hospital meant for people who are suffering from Scleroderma!"

"What are the results?" she questioned the Exceed.

"So far, 75% go into remission and 25% are still struggling.."

"Gihihihi, I like those odds." Gajeel smirked. Levy looked at the two with uncertainty but then realized it's her best hope.

"Looks like we're heading to Calendula City then!" Levy smiled.

"I already got our tickets," PantherLily revealed "we leave first thing tomorrow."

* * *

After the incident, Levy applied for the Clinical Trials and was immediately approved once they learned of her condition. Gajeel, and Lily took a temporary leave from the guild and decided to rent a cheap apartment in Calendula for them and Levy so they could be closer to the hospital for Levy's clinical trials. The first month of her Clinical Trial was quite a rough one because immediately after her treatment, she became more than exhausted. The doctors warned Gajeel and Lily that she was going to need plenty of bed rest for the next few days and is heavily advised to not leave the apartment until two weeks after the treatment.

The Guild would try and visit Levy to see how she was holding up, only to have Gajeel tell them right of the bat that the only way they're ever going to see the Script Mage is by Lacrima Vision since she was still recovering. Three months into the treatments and Levy was showing little to no progress. She was able to walk for a small amount of time but would get tired and needed to sit. Her skin was developing less rashes and beginning to soften to the touch, her circulation was beginning to return to normal but she still had a long way to go. One morning after her third trial, Gajeel was bringing Levy her breakfast, wearing a sanitary mask while she recovered in bed and brought her her favorite book to read. As he set the tray down Levy looked up at Gajeel with a confused look.

"Gajeel," she began "why did you stay by my side? I know this isn't your battle to fight and you'd rather be back at the guild getting into a fight wih Natsu or beat up a group of bandits-" she was cut off by a quick kiss on her forehead.

"To be honest," Gajeel admitted while getting his mask back on "I would like to go and break a couple of Salamander's bones; but I rather be here with you. I want to see you kick the shit out of this Scleroderma and make it back to the guild. And fuck, I ain't leaving this place without the woman I love." her heart fluttered at his words and then she did the unexpected; she gave Gajeel a loving yet strong kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." she smiled.

* * *

Two weeks after Levy's Clinical Trial, they received a call from Porlyusica that she had managed to concoct a cure for Levy's Scleroderma. She manage to run a few tests on untreated blood samples and all came back cleared from Scleroderma. The moment they heard the news, Gajeel, Levy and Lily packed their things, payed the last month of their rent and made it back to Porlyusica's hut for Levy's cure. Once it was administered, Levy began to notice her once tough skin becoming smooth, feeling in her legs were returning, her joints no longer ached and the swelling had gone down. Tears of joy poured down the Script Mage's eyes and with her first steps back to normal, she ran and kissed Gajeel straight on the lips.

"Thank you.." she hiccuped, breaking the kiss "Thank you for being there when I needed you most." he held her tight in his arms as she clutched onto his shirt and whimpered.

"Hey, didn't I tell ya once to never leave my side?" Gajeel smiled genuinely while kissing her forehead and giving Porlyusica a look of grattitude for bringing this miracle to life.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

Author's note: I know it was quite angsty, but I wanted to raise awareness in this story. Systemic Scleroderma is a real disease that does mainly effect women (Men can get too but 6 out of 7 who get it are women). As stated in the one shot, it's an autoimmune disease that makes the body develop more collagen then it should. Causing the skin, organs or joints to harden. It will attack the heart or the GI tract and if it goes untreated, it will eventually kill you. I'm friendly with Kristi Kang, Levy's English dub voice actress and she's been struggling with this disease for quite sometime. It attacked or autoinomine system making her wheelchair bound. Fortunately, there is a Clinical Trial out that seems to be doing some great progress and Kristi is getting a lot better to the point she's able to do some of the things she once was able to do.

As of right now, there is no cure for Systemic Scleroderma; but you can make a difference for anyone who's going through this by donating to the Scleroderma Foundation or maybe if you're willing and can, donate your Plasma for the treatments. Despite it being a rare disease, people are still heavily affected by it and I wanted this one shot to open the eyes of so many people and help in making a difference. Here's the link to the Scleroderma foundation and I ask people to research a reputable place to donate your plasma at.

Scleroderma foundation: site/ PageNavigator/patients_ # .WY4VttKGMdU


	18. Fairy Tail Wars

Author's note: Alright! Halloween is here and what is one thing we always do during Halloween? Pumpkin carving of course; but with a twist! A Pumpkin/ _baking_ contest! I've been watching _Halloween Wars_ on the cooking channel and loved how creative they were with everything they made! Check it out when you can!

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Wars**

 _ **Rated T**_

 _It's that time of year again! Pumpkin carving, candy, horror movies and more! But it's also a time for baking challenges! Can Levy and Gajeel's team come out on top?_

It was a beautiful cold October morning in Magnolia, the ideal time when summer was leaving and fall was taking over Fiore. The tranquility was peaceful all around Magnolia, especially at the Redfox house, which was extremely busy this one particular morning. Two little children with messy dark cerulean hair, fair skin and a sweet but devious innocence around them were fast asleep in their small twin beds, dreaming about Halloween which was coming faster than they could anticipate and all the candy they could ever eat until their mother hid it. These little children were Shotura and Yaji Redfox, Gajeel and Levy Redfox's twin children.

As the twins slept through the early morning, a heavenly scent wafted through the air. Yaji was the first to wake as his sister, who was in the bed opposite him began to rub her eyes and looked at her twin brother.

"Brother," she yawned "do you smell that?"

"Yeah..." Yaji replied to his sister "It smells a lot like..." their eyes widened when they realized what the scent was:

"CANDY!" they literally gamboled out of bed and slid down the railing on the staircase (something their mother never approves of) and raced into the kitchen.

Shotura and Yaji raced into the kitchen where they found their mother, sculpting with Rice Crispy Treats and adding fondant over it, their father creating spiders out of blown sugar, Lily was carving pumpkins with intricate details, Jet was carving cake into different styles and shapes and Droy was creating small entre's.

"What's all this?" Yaji asked. Levy, her hair held back by a hairband and her usual bandanna looked up and spotted her children.

"Oh Shotura, Yaji!" she called out "We weren't expecting you to wake up so early!"

"We smelled candy and wanted to know what you were doing mommy." Shotura explained.

"Well as ya can see, daddy is working with some sugar!" Gajeel smiled while placing a leg onto the spider.

"Do you kids think you can try these for me?" Droy suddenly asked Shotura and Yaji. He made his way over to the twin children and gave them little tidbits that looked like eyeballs. Each twin took one and took a small bite into the delectible. Their eyes widened in amazement, they exchanged glances and jumped up and down in joy.

"They're delicious uncle Droy!" Shotura squealed.

"What are they?" Yaji cross examined.

"They're chocolate truffles," Droy explained "made with gormet white chocolate, a milk chocolate inner coating, a caramel center, a cherry for the center and a hint of salt."

"They're great! Could use some milk though." The twins ate the rest of the treats befor Levy helped Droy place the tray elsewhere.

"You can't have any more until after breakfast." Levy sternly told the twins much to their displeasure "I'm going on break, I'll make them breakfast Gajeel." She began to pull out some eggs and a few bell peppers and started cracking the eggs. Both Redfox twins made their way to the dining room table where Lily was carving a pumpkin into something very intricate.

"Lily," Shotura asked "what're you doing?"

"I'm carving this pumpkin into something." he explained "Your parents, Jet, Droy and I are getting ready for Halloween Wars."

"What's that?" Yaji wondered aloud.

"It's a baking competition." Jet explained "We have to split up into teams and create Halloween themed treats out of pumpkin, cake, pulled sugar and other goodies!"

"Gihihi that's right." Gajeel smiled while making his way to his children "Your mommy and daddy are entering to win the grand prize! 300,000,000 jewles!" The twins' eyes widened.

"Wow daddy that's a lot!" Shotura replied.

"Sure is 's gonna be a lo of Christmas Presents for you and Yaji! Gihihi!"

"Oh hush Gajeel don't get their hopes up right away." Levy smiled while serving the twins their breakfast "Natsu and Lucy are entering along with Juvia and Gray. It's going to be a tough competition this year."

"Well I'll kick Salamander's butt if they win then." That earned him a smack on the pec from his wife.

* * *

The very next day, the Redfox family along with Team Shadow Gear arrived at the guild hall which was preparing for the hall was decorated with bits and pieces. Multiple baking supplies such as sugar, cake, fondant, and everything they could use for today. In one corner of the Guild a patch of small to large pumpkins were strewn out and ready for the competition.

"They really are going all out for this." Levy admitted to her husband. She looked to the pumpkin patch and found Lucy looking over the pumpkins "Lu-chan!" Lucy looked up and spotted the bluenette.

"Levy hey!" she called out "You ready for this?"

"Oh absolutely."

"It's going to be a tough one this year."

"I wouldn't say so." a voice suddenly said. Everyone looked to find Natsu making his way over to his wife "Team Natsu will win this!"

"Like hell!" Gray suddenly called out "My team is going to win whether you like it or not!"

A bell suddenly rung throughout the Guildhall and Erza's voice called out on the loud speaker:

 _"All teams please report to the front of the stage!"_ they all looked at each other when they realized the time.

"Ok kids," Levy smiled at the twins "Mommy and Daddy have to go, you can watch in the crowd."

"Good luck mommy! Good luck daddy!" Shotura smiled.

"Good luck." Yaji nodded.

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Halloween Wars!" Max called out on the loud speaker "I'm your host Max Alors, now it's time to introduce our teams! Made up of Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla: The Sugar Slashers!" The crowd began to cheer as Natsu and the rest made their way out onto the stage and waved to the crowd "Next we have a team made up of Levy, Gajeel, Jet, Droy and Pantherlily: Team Ghoul'd!" The Redfox twins cheered as their parents, Lily and their mother's friends came onto the stage to the cheering crowd.

"Hey sis." Yaji whispered to Shotura "I'm surprised Droy hasn't gone through the stage yet." Shotura couldn't help but laugh.

"And finally, we have a team made of Gray, Juvia, Loke, Laxus and Cana: Scare Snactics!" The crowd cheered for the team as they also made their way onto the stage.

"And now for our judges!" Max announced "Known for being sweet as candy but can pack a punch like sour gum, please welcome Mirajane Strauss!" Max showed Mira to the crowd while she smiled sweetly "Next, he's known for being this Guild's third, sixth and eigth master! Please Welcome Makarov Dreyar!" He waved to the crowd from his small wheelchair "And finally, she's known as Titania but also the biggest sweets lover to man! Please welcome Erza Scarlet!" again, the crowd cheered "Now, tonight, three teams will go head to head this night! Listen closely to the theme I am about to tell you. _On Hallow's Eve, Children Trick or Treat and receive candy. But mom and dad warn their children of the true monsters of Hallow's Eve._ Your theme tonight, you are to make the true monster that trick or treaters fear out of pumpkin, cake, sugar and everything else provided to you tonight. You are also to make a small sample treat that is to go along with your design made out of coffee, carmel, Chocolate, and an ingredient of your choice to surprise the judges! Your two hours begins...NOW!"

* * *

They raced to their stations the teams and began to sketch out their designs. While they muttered over the designs before finally agreeing and the pumpkin carvers raced to the patches to grab the pumpkin needed for the challenge. Lily began to gut the pumpkin needed for this project and sculpt it out as well as Natsu, and Juvia. While Gajeel began to melt some sugar at the team's stoves, Droy began to create the small treats the judges would be snacking on. On the other teams, Natsu was sculpting a face out of rice crispy treats before covering the face in fondant to give it an appearance. Lucy was busy working with blown sugar while Gray was carving cake for his presentation.

"Wow look at them go!" Yaji said with awe "It's amazing!" Gajeel, who was on stage heard his son's words and couldn't help but smile, as he continued to work, the piece of blown sugar he was working with fell and crashed on the table, breaking into a million pieces.

"SHIT!" he cursed out loud.

"Gajeel!" Levy rushed over to see the damage "What happened?"

"The damn thing broke while I was working on it!"

"Oh no!" she looked at the clock and noticed the time: They had an hour and thiry minutes left "Can you make another?"

"Have no choice. I'll have to use the same sugar and some more for stability and shit." Gajeel then picked up all the sugar needed for the project before putting it back in the pot to melt so it could be restructured into it's purpose.

* * *

"YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO GO!" Max announced over the loud speaker! Those words forced the team to work even faster than they originally were. Lucy was busy creating as many things she could out of the blown sugar while Happy made the small samplers to give to the judges.

"Hey Gray!" Laxus suddenly called out "Need some Ice Magic here!" Gray made his way over to Laxus and noticed that the pulled sugar was still hot and melting the pieces needed for the set.

"Get the pieces off there!" Gray ordered "I'll handle it!" Laxus removed the pieces on top of the pulled sugar as Gray began to use his magic to slightly cool the sugar to the point where it wouldn't break right away from sudden exposure to the cold "I think it's safe now." Laxus nodded and began to put the pieces back on the pulled sugar again.

Time passed as each team worked diligently as their pieces began to come to life before everyone's eyes. The audience and judges watched with awe as each team continued to work.

* * *

"One Minute left!" Max suddenly called out. The teams began to add the last details into the presentations "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Time's up! hands off your presentation!" The teams took their hands off their projects, finally finishing their hard work. The judges got up from their tables and made their way over to Scare Snactics. The design was that of two children walking on the streets of their neighborhood, a tree to the side and behind the tree was a tentacled, bulbus monster, drooling and deciding to eat the children.

 _"On Halloween night,"_ Gray told the judges _"Children run from house to house to go Trick or Treat. But what they don't know is that the monster will follow and wish you make you into his meal._ The monster is made from pumpkin, and modeling chocolate, his drool is made from pulled sugar, the tree is made from rice crispy treats and fondant, the children are made from cake, rice crispy treats and fondant. For our sample, we made chocolate covered spiders out of chocolate, caramel, coffee and cheese." The judges took a sample and began to devour the samples. Some had a look of surprise while one was unsure.

"The taste of the spiders I must admit is pretty good." Makarov admited "I never would imagine cheese and choclate could go so well together. The design of your presentation seems to be very well put together, but I would have liked to have seem more of the monster facing out because the tree is blocking him."

"I have to agree with the master on this one." Erza revealed "And I am unsure how I feel about the cheese with your sample. I feel that it isn't really a good mix."

"I love it!" Mira smiled "I think your design is adorable, and I think the treat was tasty!" After giving their thoughts, they moved on to Sugar Slashers.

The design Natsu's team created was an old witch answering the door and in the background a child is being cooked in her cauldron.

 _"Like the witch from Hansel and Grettle, The witch's sister loves to devour children and after learning of her sister's death, she began to answer doors on Halloween, hoping to find her sister's killer and gain her revenge._ The witch is made of modeling chocolate, cake and fondant, her bubbling cauldron and broom are made from pulled sugar, the base of the cauldron is made of pumpkin and for our sample, we made witch's potion out of caramel, chocolate, a coffee drizzle and fish sauce center. The judges took the samples and began to take a taste of the samples, right before giving a foul look.

"The fish sauce in this with chocolate and coffee DO NOT mix." Erza told the team "The odor and taste mixed with chocolate, coffee and caramel give it a foul scent and taste that I can't even describe. Otherwise your presentation is very good, and has a great element to it that just gives that Halloween vibe!" The other judges nodded to Erzas words. Finally, the judges moved on to Gajeel and Levy's team.

They presented a large monster with extremely large tentacles and eating children as well as kidnapping them. The judges were speechless.

 _"On Halloween Night, a pumpkin from the pumpkin patch came to life and began to devour the children who dare go out to Trick or Treat past cerfew. Since that faithful night, any child out on Halloween is eaten by the monster."_ Levy explained "The monster is made from pumpkin and modeling chocolate, the tentacles are made of blown sugar and fondant. The children are made of modeling choclate and for our sample, Droy made "Rotting Brain Matter" with a white chocolate skull cup. The "Brain Matter" is made up of Caramel, Cofee and soysauce." The judges took a taste and their eyes buldged out of their skulls at how amazing the taste was.

"This is amazing!" Mira squealed "Everything presented today is amazing! The monster goes so fluently with your story and just the looks of horror on the children really sells it out! I would never even imagine soy sauce with something like this; but it adds a salty taste to the sweetness this sample is!" all the other judges nodded in agreement with Mira's words.

* * *

"Alright," Max announced "It's now time for the judges to decide!" the judges at that moment began to walk out into a different part of the guild.

Ten minutes passed and still no word from the judges. Shotura and Yaji rushed over to their mother and father to hug them.

"You guys are amazing out there!" Shotura said to her mother and father! I wanna learn this!"

"Gihihihi!" smiled Gajeel "I'll teach ya to work with sugar when things calm down, ok princess?" Shotura couldn't help but jump up and down in joy. Droy made his way over to the kids and handed them some of the left over samples the judges didn't take and let them enjoy them.

"ALRIGHT!" Max suddenly called out "The judges have made their decision!"

"Ok sweethearts." Levy shooed "Back to your seats!" the twins made their way back to their seats, treats in hand and watched as the judges made their way to the stage.

"It was a tough decision," Max explained "but the judges decided who will be the winner of Fairy Tail's Halloween Wars and the 300,000,000 jewels!" Everyone was on the edges of their seats at that moment, who was going to win? "The winner is..." they all watched with anticipation "TEAM GHOUL'D!" The whole auditorium blew up in cheers, Gajeel pulled his wife into a loving kiss, the team cheered as Max handed them a trophy and the twins made their way to their parents; this had to be one of the best Halloweens ever.

 **The End.**


	19. Black Friday

Author's note: Not so happy Black Friday everyone! I decided as a way to make everyone "Celebrate" this crazy ass so called holiday is to write a fanfiction while I work more on Imprisoned and other things! Here we go!

* * *

 **Black Friday**

 _ **Rated T**_

 _It's the worst day of the year: Black Friday. The day when people go nuts over items at extremely low prices for a couple of hours, and for Gajeel Redfox, it could mean certain death. But maybe it isn't all bad._

* * *

It was five in the morning in Magnolia city. The sun was barley even rising and here Gajeel Redfox was, sitting behind a desk, yawning the little sleep he had and remnants of tryptophan from the turkey he ate yesterday for Thanksgiving dinner away. He dreaded this. Being here at work so early in the morning, he normally comes in later in the day around 1:00 or noon; but his boss really needed his assistance this morning. Why? Because today was a day everyone in the retail business dreaded: Black Friday. One of the worst shopping days of the year. It was all kind of hilarious to Gajeel in a sick, twisted sense.

Why was it funny you may ask? Because people who you know to be sweet, innocent, kind, and wouldn't harm a fly turn into complete animals in under a millisecond just to get their hands on the latest model of whatever product out there. These people would camp out of the store for the whole damn night just so they could get in the store first. What the fuck?! And as the years have gone by, it's gotten worse. _**Much much**_ worse. People have actually _**died**_ on these days and people would go as far as to attacking you if you got the last one of a product! What the hell has happened to this world?! When Gajeel saw that on the news years ago, he made sure that if he were to ever get a job at a retail store, he'd never work on Black Friday. Well, looks like God seemed to have been mocking him; because his boss called him last night while he was lying on the couch, ready to enter the largest food coma he ever entered in his life in order to get him to work on Black Friday.

Now here he was, waiting for all the stock in the _Heart Kruz_ shop he worked at to be fulfilled. They just got a new order of clothing and _Heart Kruz_ related gear in from head quarters that was just released today. New styles of clothes, dresses, electronics, shoes,everything Gajeel could currently name off the top of his head were now being sorted. He looked out the gated store entrance and realized there were people already lined out the door. How far it went he didn't know.

"Gajeel!" he popped his head up to see his supervisor Macao looking at him and giving him the keys to the shop "You're in charge of opening shop." his eyes bulged out of his skull hearing this.

"The fuck?!" Gajeel quipped with his "Why me?!"

"You really don't have much to do right now do you?" Macao asked.

"No," Gajeel reasoned "but I want to be in the safe zone before those fucking animals start gnawing on our bones!"

"It's the only thing I need you to do to set up." Macao reasoned back "Once the shop is open, you can go to your post." Gajeel let out a long groan of distaste before making his way to the front of the store with the keys. Gajeel peered out the store and immediately felt his stomach drop: The line was several blocks long. Jesus Christ this line could go on for the whole damn day! Gajeel squinted his eyes to the point you could barely see the red in his irises before his eyes once again bulged out of his skull: Were there ** _tents_** outside?! Did people actually go as far as to camp out at the curb of this store?!

"Jesus, haven't you people heard of the internet?" Gajeel grumbled to himself. He fiddled with the keys for a moment before managing to remove the gate from the store and then opened the doors to the Heart Kruz store.

"Alright," Gajeel grunted "the store is open: Get your shit and-GAAHH!" he was interrupted when the first people in line began to trample the long haired man. He did everything to try and fight the maniacs who were rushing into the store and trying to get their hands on the latest products, but was failing miserably as each rib in his body cracked. Was this it? Was this how it was going to end? Was he going to die at the hands of a bunch of rabid humans who will willingly kill you just for a stupid item? Gajeel's entire body felt heavy from all of this when suddenly, he felt someone dragging him away from the mob. Was it his boss? No, his boss was in the back counting the stocks. His eyes suddenly caught his savior who was looking down at him.

"Oh my God!" she screamed "Are you ok mister?!" she was a small woman, obviously shorter than him in height. She had pale colored skin that was a milky white and medium length cerulean blue hair that was held back in a hairband. Her eyes were a honey brown color and looked so innocent. Was this girl his guardian angel, coming to collect him? He knew he was no saint in life but if she was going to stay by his side for the rest of his days as a dead guy, he was ok with it "He's not saying anything! I gotta call an ambulance!" she pulled out a cellphone and started dialing. Oh wait, no she's a normal human. Gajeel tried to say something to this girl, but nothing came out but a grunt. Good God was he that seriously injured?!

"It's ok," the woman calmly told him "an ambulance is on the way!" Eventually an ambulance arrived and drove Gajeel to the local hospital. The girl, whom he never met decided to come with her. The moment Gajeel entered the ambulance, he felt his consciousness wane out.

* * *

The doctors took Gajeel into different rooms to get different types of scans may it be MRI, CAT scans or X-rays. Eventually, Gajeel was in the emergency room, having a nurse pump painkillers into his body. The sense of no pain woke Gajeel up from his unconscious state.

"Are you ok Mr. Redfox?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah," Gajeel grunted "God damnit I hate Black Fridays."

"I don't blame you. It's one of the worst days of the year." she looked at his paperwork "You're very lucky to be alive, because the impact of all those shoppers should've killed you!" He seriously needed to have a word with his boss after this. If it wasn't for that girl- wait, the girl! Where was she?!

"That girl, the one who saved me. Where is she?" The nurse looked at Gajeel with curiousity for a moment before realizing what he wanted.

"Oh! You mean Miss McGarden! She's in the waiting room. We told her she could go home but she wanted to stay to make sure you were ok! Do you know her?"

"No. Never met her before in my life. I just want to thank her I guess." the nurse smiled at Gajeel's words.

"I'll bring her in." the nurse left the room for a moment and soon arrived the blue haired girl, wearing her orange, down jacket and looking at the long haird, tanned individual.

"So you're the shrimp who saved me?" he asked her. The woman's cheeks puffed in annoyance.

"If you only called me in to call me stupid nicknames," the girl replied "then I'm leaving."

"Well, I'm hurt. I was gonna thank you but I guess I won't." she stopped in her tracks hearing those words and decided to stay.

"Oh, alright then. I'm just glad you're ok."

"I wouldn't be in this mess if my fucking boss decided not to let me work on Black Friday. I hate this fucking day."

"I'm going to be honest," the girl sighed "I hate it too. Oh! My name is Levy by the way."

"Gajeel." Gajeel introduced "So tell me, why did you go shopping on Black Friday when you hate the damn day?"

"It wasn't my choice." Levy sighed "My friend Erza dragged me into it. She loves the store. Plus she's in there all the time." Gajeel thought over her words for a moment before beginning to realize something.

"Erza, isn't that the crazy red head who's in the store all the time?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Holy shit that woman scares the crap out of my co-workers. She made a lot of demands to corporate on certian styles of clothes and I never seen my co-workers look so scared."

"Ah, Erza is quite an eccentric person." Levy admitted "She's really sweet but her wrath is something no one wants to face. "

"That's for sure." Gajeel laughed befre feeling an ache in his torso "Shit, never thought it would hurt so much to laugh."

"Well,you're lucky to be alive because it would've been a lot worse."

"It's all thanks to you I'm still kicking." a blush appeared on Levy's cheeks when suddenly her phone started buzzing, she checked it to find Erza calling her.

"I'm sorry, I need to answer this." Gajeel nodded in understanding as Levy answered her phone "Hello?"

 _"Levy!"_ Erza's voice rang _"Where are you? You're missing the sales on the new LacrimaStation!"_

"Sorry Erza." Levy sighed "I had to leave early for a moment. An employee at the place got trampled so I had to help him to the hospital."

 _"Good lord! Is he ok?"_

"He's fine, he's going to be out of work for a while probably. He got injured pretty good."

 _"Well, when you're done, get back here! You need that LacrimaStation!"_ She hung up right then and there causing Levy to sigh.

"I gotta go, but before I do..." she went over to the little table with the notepad and pen and wrote down something on it. She handed it to Gajeel and placed it on his chest "Let me know when you're better." She gave him a wink before leaving.

Gajeel waited a few minutes before she was gone and then looked at the piece of paper: it was her phone number! She gave him her phone number! A smile appeared on Gajeel's lips as he tried to pull his phone out and then added her into his contacts. You know, maybe Black Friday isn't as bad as he thought.

 **The End.**


	20. Santa Claus

Author's note: Merry Christmas everyone! It's time to celebrate the Holidays, one of my favorite times of year and I dedicate this one-shot to all my fans out there and everyone in the Fairy Tail Community!

* * *

 **Santa Claus**

 _ **Rated T**_

 _T'was the Night Before Christmas and throughout the Redfox house, The Trouble Twins refused to sleep. To get their troubling children to bed, Gajeel and Levy decide to tell them about Santa and his magical abilities, however this can lead to only more trouble.._

* * *

Christmas Eve, a time of peace and joy for all families alike. The night when Santa makes his yearly flight around the world to give gifts or coal to good little boys or girls. The night, when little boys and girls go to sleep early so they could wake up to find Santa's gifts they were left in the morning. Every child in all of Magnolia was asleep; well, everyone except the Redfox Twins. They were literally bouncing off the walls in their house at the very thought of it being Christmas tomorrow. Levy and Gajeel did everything they could to get the twins to go to bed but no matter how hard they tried, the twins just wouldn't go to sleep.

"Holy hell." Gajeel muttered as the twins ran around the house "How can two tiny children have so much energy?"

"They were like this in the Guild." Levy commented "It's like they have no end to their levels of energy."

"They'll be great mages when they're older."

"Oh we already knew that." she leaned in to kiss her husband only to have both twins land directly on their laps unexpectedly.

"Mommy!" Shotura asked "How long until Christmas?!"

"Well," Levy smiled at her daughter who bore a striking resemblance to her "In three hours, it will be Christmas Day."

"What's gonna happen on Christmas?" Yajeh, the twin who slightly resembled his father more asked.

"Well, ya get presents and get to open them up! Gihihi. You get a few things from mommy and daddy and from Santa!"

"Santa?" Shotura questioned "Who's that?"

"Well," Levy began to think "He's a magical being who's lived for centuries."

"He's a big fat guy who likes cookies and milk." Gajeel bluntly said.

"Kinda like uncle Droy?" Yajeh asked.

"Exactly like Uncle Droy! Ouch!" Levy smacked her husband's arm at his words.

"Santa wears all red clothing with white fur." Levy explained "He has a great white beard and makes toys with his little elves in his shop at the North Pole."

"The North Pole?" Shotura "Isn't that too cold to live in?"

"It is; but Santa can handle it." Levy explained "His job is to make sure all the children and adults are naughty and nice throughout the year."

"How does he do that?" Yajeh asked.

"Well," Levy explained "Santa has a magical lacrima that helps him watch all the children in the world. And on Christmas Eve he travels the world on his magical sled with flying reindeer and go house to house to give presents."

"If yer good, you get presents." Gajeel continued "Continue being brats he'll give you a lump of coal in yer stockings." The twins looked at their parents with a questioning gaze.

"Come on you two." Levy sighed "It's late. You need your sleep and Santa doesn't visit children who don't go to sleep." the parents lifted their children into their arms and brought them to their shared bedroom. The parents tucked them into their twin beds that were both decorated for each twin. The room itself was split in half to give the twins their own flare of style. All pink and girly things along with a small bookshelf on Shotura's side while Yajeh's was blue and had boy related toys such as trucks, wrestling and any magical toys such as a toy broom that he and Shotura shared (Unbeknownst to his family, he had a small collection of books under his bed that he bought with his own money when he was bored.)

Levy and Gajeel took both twins and placed them into their beds, tucking them in and kissing them both good night.

"Be good and get some rest." Levy smiled "Remember, Santa is still watching!"

"Night kids! Gihihi!" Gajeel smirked "Get some rest!" the parents right then and there left the bedroom right after turning their night light on and turning off the bedroom lights. The twins sat in their bedroom looking at the door and then began to meet in the centerline of their room.

"Yajeh," Shotura whispered "Do you think Santa will bring me that new Miss Magic doll I really wanted?" Yajeh didn't reply but looked as if something was bugging him "Yajeh, what's wrong?"

"Something doesn't seem right to me." Yajeh admitted "How can a man travel around the world in a sled with flying reindeer?"

"Magic." Shotura explained "Mommy and Daddy use magic all the time."

"Fair point on that sis, but there's something about all this that bothers me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Something about this Santa guy just seems suspicious. I don't think he exists."

"Doesn't exists? Of course he does! How do you explain the magic, the toy making elves and living in the North Pole?"

"Could be all stories. Sis, I think we should wait until mom and dad are asleep and check it out for ourselves."

"Check it out for ourselves?" Shotura questioned "We can't leave the house! Mommy and Daddy would be so worried."

"I know we can't and we won't." Yajeh assured "I think it would be best if we waited till mom and dad are asleep and wait by the tree to see what's really going on." Shotura was hesitant at first; but could see what her brother was getting at and nodded her head.

"Alright," she nodded "I'll join you." Yajeh nodded at his sister's agreement and then decided to begin taking a few things in his toy chest, grabbed his favorite blanket, placed all the toys in the blanket and tied it up like a burlap bag.

* * *

They waited until they could see the lights in the living room went out and the lights in their parent's bedroom went out. They tip toed out of their beds and into the living room. Yajeh grabbed a few things from his room that he took and rigged them all into a trap around the room. If he wanted proof that Santa was real or fake, he'd have to trap the old guy. Both twins tip-toed their way over to behind the couch and decided that would be the best place to hide for the night until Santa visited them.

"Moment he steps on the toy truck," Yajeh explained "He trips the wire and falls back. It would take a fat guy like him at least thirty minutes to get up. Gihihihhi."

"You're just like Daddy Yajeh." Shotura rolled her eyes.

"We'll take shifts. I'll take the first shift." at her brother's request, Shotura decided to snooze off while her brother waited for Santa to appear. However, due to their little bodies never having to stay up all night, Yajeh eventually fell asleep along side of his sister.

* * *

"Shotura? Yajeh?" a feminine voice whispered "It's time to wake up." The twins opened their eyes to find their mother, father and Lily staring at them.

"Nnngh," Shotura yawned "what's going on?"

"It's Christmas Day and we found you here on the couch," Lily asked were you two here the whole night?" Shotura and Yajeh looked at the area they were in and did indeed find themselves on their couch, a blanket covering both of them and little to no memory of what occurred besides hiding behind the couch.

"Wait," Yajeh realized "it's Christmas?!" he looked around his living room and realized there were a lot more presents then there were yesterday "Dang it!"

"What's wrong?" Levy asked her children.

"We were trying to capture Santa! I thought he may show so I wanted proof he existed!" the little boy pouted at realization he failed his attempt.

"Well," Gajeel smirked "there's a huge amount of presents for you two! Go check them out!" the twins raced to the Christmas Tree and began to tear open all their Christmas gifts. Shotura screamed at the top of her lungs at the sight of her new doll.

"IT'S THE MISS MAGIC DOLL I WANTED!" she hollered! Shotura began to jump up and down while holding the strawberry blonde fashion doll. Yajeh opened his presents and found something he wanted as well.

"It's that the new build a coster set?!" Yajeh screamed.

"Santa must've known you were good kids!" Levy knowingly smiled while drinking her coffee. The twins continued to go through each present before the tree was empty, with the exception of a few gifts from the twins to their parents and the gifts from the parents to each other and a few for Lily. But there was two gifts under the tree that were for each twin. Both twins grabbed the gifts that were labeled to them and opened them. Once they were opened, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"The new Miss Magic Magical Manor?!" Shotura surprised "This isn't set out to come out for months!"

"A new gaming system?!" Yajeh asked "How?!"

"Wait," Gajeel hollered "What?!" both parents raced over to the tree to see the toys.

"That's impossible!" Levy exclaimed "We didn't get those for you!"

"Neither did I," Lily commented "where on Earthland did you get these?!"

"I think, maybe it was-"

"WAAARGH!" Gajeel suddenly interrupted his wife when he tripped over Yajeh's trap and landed flat on his back.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed "Are you ok?!"

"Ugh..." he groaned "Who left that there?"

"Oh yeah.." Yajeh remembered "forgot about the trap."

"You set a trap?! Get over here!" Gajeel suddenly sprung up and began to chase his son around the house much to Shotura and the rest's displeasure. While this occured, they were unaware of a mysterious yet magical man watching over them through the window.


End file.
